No fue mi mejor plan después de todo
by Ddai
Summary: Loki le ofrece a Thor entregarse a cambio de tener una fiesta en su honor. Una trampa, sin duda alguna, trampa que el rubio no pensó que fuera tan bien tramada... Y que Loki no creyó le fuera a costar tan caro... Todo por una estúpida Canción Midgardiana. Slash Thor/Loki y ligero Steve/Tonny
1. Chapter 1

Bueno ya saben que nada me pertenece, todo es de sus creadores y propietarios.

EL byrfrost está intacto y se usa seguido por conveniencia para este fic.

No esperen gran trama de este fic, es solo para divertirse.

* * *

Capitulo 1

El plan

Esa había sido una de las peores ideas que se le podían haber ocurrido, lo sabía, pero en el momento en que se le ofreció hacer la fiesta no lo pensó así, no era su culpa, claro que no, la culpa era de Loki, nadie en los nueve reinos debería de tener ese poder…  
Ahora debía de enfrentar la ira de su padre, él solo, porque su "querido" hermano había desaparecido y no había quien pudiese hallarlo cuando no quería ser encontrado… Los Dioses lo protejan cuando su padre diera con él, por ahora era momento de enfrentar su destino…

Entró en silencio, notando que el gran salón del trono estaba vacío, solo sus padres estaban ahí, lo cual era todavía peor… ¿Qué clase de castigo le darían?...

— Hijo mío… —comenzó su padre, con gran pesar, eso en verdad había sido un golpe terrible para él, no solo de parte de Thor, sino que también por la parte de Loki — ¿En que, de los nueve reinos, estabas pensando cuando estabas haciendo eso? —dijo con el tono herido, nunca se imaginó que algo así pasaría, por todo lo sagrado, esos dos eran su ruina…. —¿Acaso no pensaste en…? —pero no terminó, era demasiado doloroso…  
— Padre, madre… Yo no… — no sabía no que decirles, especialmente porque… ¿Qué excusa podía dar por su comportamiento tan… — Oh Dios mío…— un recuerdo perdido entre la borrachera le vino en ese momento, no podía ser… Eso que estaba en la sala del trono era… ¿Era una corona de novia…? — ¿Alguien se casó? —preguntó torpemente, lo cual comprendió no debió haber hecho al ver la mirada herida de su madre y el fuego de la ira en los de su padre…  
— ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS CAPAS DE PREGUNTAR! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO COMPRENDES LO QUE HAS HECHO, THOR?! —las palabras de su padre lo golpearon fuertemente, no podía ser… No… Eso no… A su mente venían unos pocos recuerdos más, especialmente uno en el que Loki tenía esa corona en la cabeza mientras sonreía como hacía mucho que no lo veía hacerlo…

Horas antes, justo el día anterior, Thor había estado en Midgard, como los últimos meses, tratando de impedir que el mundo de los mortales colapsara ante cada amenaza, especialmente cuando Loki tenía parte de ello, lo cual había sido cada vez menos, las fechorías de su hermano habían disminuido en peligrosidad pero eran cada vez más y más constantes. Y Justo por la mañana apareció su hermano frente a él "Estoy cansado de esto, Thor" había dicho, "Ya no quiero seguir con este juego", su rostro se veía casando, aburrido, "Estoy dispuesto a entregarme, sin trucos, sin magia, puedes usar las esposas restrictivas si quieres incluso…" Y eso lo había hecho más sospechoso, por un momento Thor pensó que su hermano había hallado la manera de esquivar las cadenas que lo privaban de sus poderes… "Todo lo que quiero es una fiesta, un verdadero festejo por mí, Hermano…"

Al principio no lo pudo creer, pero, tenía algo de sentido, todas las fiestas en Asgard siempre fueron para celebrar la grandeza del rubio, por cada una de sus victorias pero para Loki jamás hubo festejos de esa manera… Lo mejor de todo es que Loki aceptaba que la fiesta fuera en Midgard, con los vengadores incluso, solo quería una fiesta, grande, llena de gente y luces…

Al principio ninguno de los vengadores había querido aceptar, pero al pensarlo bien, Loki preso, con cadenas restrictivas y borracho… ¿No sonaba mal, verdad? Al menos eso había sido lo que Stark había comentado, además de tener todo listo por si hiciera falta… Estaba demás decir que la "fiesta" sería en la Torre Stark, con todos los vengadores y héroes que había como invitados, así era seguro que Loki no intentaría hacer alguna idiotez… Como tratar de matarlos, por citar un ejemplo…

Así fue como, por la noche, el lugar estaba lleno de luces, de gente y sobre todo de bebida ¿Qué clase de fiesta sería sin alcohol?

Al principio todo había sido un poco tirante, pero bueno, el propio Loki había llevado algunos invitados, unas cien chicas que lo idolatraban, todas ellas mortales y sin ningún poder, y un centenar de varones que Loki había invitado al azar, solo por diversión, su única explicación era que quería que eso se viera como una verdadera fiesta y Thor, como "buen" hermano" había aceptado la responsabilidad si algo le pasaba a cualquiera de esos mortales…

A las doce de la noche todo era escándalo, luces neón deslumbrando por todos lados y la música a todo volumen, en las grandes pantallas estaban los Vengadores, tomados desde distintos ángulos, al Dios de las Travesura no parecía importarle, en su mesa Thor y los demás héroes que estaban en ella parecían animados por sus bromas verbales, porque las cadenas detenían su magia y la atención de los mortales poco me importaba…

— Míralo —comentó Iron man— Con esa sonrisa y toda esa gente ni pensarías que es un lunático demente con ganas de conquistar un planeta… —Natasha lo escuchaba con fastidio, haciendo un gesto escéptico al multimillonario — Tal vez deberíamos hacer lo mismo con los demás, seguro que al Dr. Doom le encantaría que diéramos una fiesta en su honor…— iba a decir más pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió antes…  
— Stark… —ella lo miró seriamente — Esto no es un juego, yo no confío en él y creo que nadie de aquí lo hace, seguramente trama algo… —ella miró de nuevo a Stark — Y ya deja de tomar, no podemos bajar la guardia… —pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un gran estruendo, en la mesa del "festejado" alguien había roto algo.  
— Parece que la verdadera fiesta está por empezar — dijo él, mientras ella ponía los ojos y ambos se dirigieron a la mesa, al igual que muchos otros de los héroes…  
— ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! — el estruendo seguía mientras todos en la mesa gritaban y los dos hermanos competían por ver quien se gastaba su enorme tarro de cerveza primero… Y los dos iban muy parejos…  
— Yo que pensaba que risitos de oro no tenía igual para beber… —dijo Tonny, pensando en que él también debería estar ahí, gozando la fiesta, ahh pero claro, se suponía que estaban de guardia, los únicos que podían beber eran Loki, Thor y tal vez Banner… Los demás tomaban jugo… O eso esperaba… —Y creí que cabeza de alce no bebía… ¡No había dicho Thor que su hermano no bebía?...—  
La pelirroja prefirió ignorarlo o ella misma lo ahorcaría… Y no, ella no recordaba que el rubio hubiese dicho algo así, a decir verdad Thor había mencionado que Loki bebía con él, mucho tiempo atrás, pero que debido a su magia eso siempre resultaba "divertido"… ¿Qué clase de divertido sería?... No, ella no quería saberlo. Había notado que ese demente se parecía mucho al ego andando Stark…

— ¡OTRA! —gritaron los dos, azotando los tarros en la mesa, sin romperla ni romper los tarros para fortuna de ambos…  
Los dos sonrieron felizmente, mirándose mientras les rellenaban los tarros, ignorando a todos los demás…  
— Extrañaba esto, hermano… —susurró el rubio, sin dejar de sonreír, apenas y sentía el efecto del alcohol, después de todo la fiesta apenas comenzaba, esperaba que nada ni nadie arruinara la única fiesta que estaba compartiendo con él…  
— Para ser sincero —dijo con aquella sonrisa suave y fraternal —Yo también lo extrañaba… — miró al frente, sin dejar de sonreír — Así como nuestras aventuras y las batallas… —  
— Tú no conoces la sinceridad, mi hermano… —dijo Thor, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando todo era perfecto…  
— ¿Ah no? —contestó el moreno y, por un instante, todos los demás héroes creyeron una pelea estaba por empezar — Lo dice quien es incapaz de mentir… —los dos se rieron ante el comentario, tal vez estaban más borrachos de lo que el rubio había pensado —No, eso no tiene sentido ¿Verdad?... —  
— Oh dioses, Si Loki, el de la lengua de plata, está comenzando a decir cosas sin sentido quiere decir que…—  
— ¡TABERNERO, MAS CERVEZA! —gritaron los dos al unísono, bebiendo rápidamente los tarros llenos que tenían para seguir con los otros que les habían puesto.  
Nadie lo podía creer, si no supieran quien era Loki hubieran jurado que, en verdad, ese par de hermanos se habían llevado muy bien toda su larga, muy larga en verdad, vida…

En verdad parecían estar disfrutando del festejo, lo cual para la pelirroja, ojo de halcón y al menos cuatro más era muy, pero muy sospechoso; Thor podía decir lo que quisiera pero Loki siempre sería Loki…

Los gritos estaban llenando el lugar, la competencia de beber más entre los hermanos era prácticamente épica, llevaban casi el doble de la cantidad que un humano "entrenado" en el "arte de beber" podía soportar y ellos seguían ahí, como si apenas estuvieran quedando borrachos… Tonny pensó que tenía que descifrar que cosa los hacía tan resistentes, podía ser la inmortalidad… O algún alimento de su pueblo… Sea lo que sea debía de encontrarlo… beber por días seguidos sin caer debía ser genial… Claro que se olvidó que el Capitán América era uno de los pocos que podía hacer eso…

Gente bailando por todos lados, gritos de alegría y alcohol derramándose a favor de celebrar a alguien que ni recordaban… Loki pensó, en un momento de extraña lucidez, que las fiestas en honor a Thor debían ser aún más banales, que desperdicio…

Apropósito de ellos dos, ahora precisamente estaban sobre la mesa, tomando cada uno de sus tarros, cantando, mejor dicho, tratando de cantar la canción que estaban poniendo, ninguno de los dos la sabía pero, qué demonios, era una fiesta…

Y pro casualidades del destino, que no lo era en verdad, había una canción que Thor había oído apenas un par de días antes, ya no recordaba cómo, ni cuándo ni quien, pero eso era lo de menos, esa canción lera pegajosa y tenía que cantarla…

"Fiesta, fiesta, pluma, pluma gay, pluma, pluma gay"

Para sorpresa de todos, ambos hermanos estaban cantando como si fuera un himno o algo similar, brincando sobre la mesa, bailando mucho mejor de lo que cualquier otro borracho en su condición lo haría, nuevamente pensó Tonny, que debía ser algo en los genes o quién sabe qué… Lo peor/mejor de todo era que ellos parecían conocer la letra de memoria…

"Que importa si el niño ha nacido gay, tú has nacido gay"

Eso rayaba en lo inverosímil aunque… ¿Quién podía perderse de semejante espectáculo?...

"Aunque cueste hay que gritarlo. SOY GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY"

Gritó el dios rubio mientras su hermano bebía de su tarro ya casi vacío, para luego arrojarlo a algún sitio. Los siguieron cantando y bailoteando en la mesa hasta que la canción acabó, los dos riéndose, muy felices…

— Hermano —dijo Loki, meintras se bajada de la mesa, seguido por el rubio, ninguno de los parecía darle importancia a la reacción de los demás en el lugar — Creo que ya estoy listo… —dijo sin dejar de morar al mayor — Vamos a Asgard…—

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si la fiesta apenas está comenzando! — no arrastraba las palabras pero sin duda estaba cerca de no poder ver ni donde ponía los pies… — ¡Debe ser hasta el amanecer! — típico de Thor, pensó el menor…

— Entonces llevemos la fiesta a Asgard… —dijo como si fuera la solución obvia… Y Thor debió haberlo pensado mejor en ese momento — También me gustaría que nuestros amigos, los tres guerreros y lady Sif bebieran una copa con nosotros, es una fiesta después de todo… — parecía tan sincero y tan arrepentido…

— ¡Tienes razón, hermano! —gritó con entusiasmo, desenado borrar el dolor en el rostro de su querido hermano, era ese mismo Loki que había conocido y que había extrañado, no iba a soltarlo fácilmente…

Y ese fue el principio de los males, casi el Ragnarog, aunque en ese instante él no lo pensó así… Le gritó al guardián de la Puerta, para que la abriera y aunque Heimdall no estuvo de acuerdo en hacerlo no podía desobedecer a su Príncipe…

Y, como si fuera un gran coro, Todos pasaron por el Byfrost, cantando aquella canción que al rubio le había gustado, para horror de algunos y risa de otros…

No había nada igual en Asgard, esa noche sería recordada por los siglos, Los dos príncipes del reino, ahora enemigos mortales, entrando por las grandes puertas de oro, seguidos de un par de centenares, quizás más, de mortales, cantando una canción Midgardiana mientras bailaban y bebían cerveza, no, esa noche sería única en la eternidad de ese reino…

PLUMA PLUMA GAY, PLUMA PLUMA PLUMA GAY

FIESTA FIESTA FIESTA Y PLUMA PLUMA GAY

Irrumpieron en el palacio, seguidos por todos los mortales, por algunos Asgardianos que pensaron que era divertido además de que fue una orden del primer príncipe, y futuro rey. Justo en el salón del trono, en donde su padre no estaba puesto que era bastante tarde, o temprano según como se viese, las dos de la mañana tal vez…

Todos los soldados se reunieron frente a ellos sin saber qué hacer, debían arrestar a Loki, pero Thor estaba con él y no parecían estar peleando, todo lo contrario…

"SOY GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY"

Gritó el rubio una vez más, cuando en un momento de lucidez se le ocurrió preguntarle a su hermano algo importante…

— Hermano… —dijo, ya arrastrando las palabras — ¿Qué demonios es un gay? —

— Ah, aún no estás versado… No espera, no es versado… —decía el divagando, igual estaba comenzando a arrastrar las palabras— Famila… No, famali… Fim… FIm… —esas estúpidas palabras que se le iban en buen momento…

— Hermano…—advirtió el rubio con su voz.

— Bueno, gay, marica, y otras palabras menos…—la mirada impaciente de Thor le hizo cortar el rollo verbal… — Eso quiere decir que …—se acercó a él, para susurrarle algunas palabras al oído, logrando que el rostro de su hermano se sonrojara ligeramente y no precisamente por el alcohol…

— ¿Qué?— no termino de gritar, cuando el menor lo besó en la boca, suave, ligero para su estado de ebriedad y ahí todas las cosas perdieron sentido para el rubio

— Te amo hermano… No lo olvides —le sonrió, ignorando todas esas miradas atónitas y las mandíbulas caídas, no dejando que Thor notara que ahí estaban sus amigos de toda la vida, los tres guerreros casi muertos de la impresión y Sif, por dios, su gesto no tenía precio…

— Yo también de amo, hermano… —dijo Thor sonriendo, su juicio se había nublado al oír lo que quería, ese era Loki, su querido hermano que había recuperado la compostura…

— ¿Nos casamos ahora? —dijo el menor, con el tono de broma que siempre usaba, con ese brillo tan hermoso y pícaro en los ojos, eso removió el corazón del mayor, quien había extrañado a su querido hermanito cada día…

— ¡NOS CASAMOS! — gritó Thor, siguiéndole el juego, pensado en que eso lo haría feliz, en que eso podía durar por siempre…

— ¿QUÉ? —fue el grito de todos los vengadores, héroes y Asgardianos en general, pero para el resto, los invitados de Loki y alguno que otro Aesir era motivo para celebrar, y sus gritos de festejo opacaron todo lo demás…

En cuestión de segundos unas coronas de novia habían llegado a ellos, aunque los dos eran varones ninguno se pondría un vestido, además de que no había tiempo…

— DETEN ESTA LOCURA, THOR —le gritó Sif, junto con algunos improperios y otros gritos de otras personas —

— TIENE RAZÓN, RISITOS DE ORO —dijo Tonny — ¡NO TIENEN PADRINOS! — y los héroes se le quedaron mirando — ¿Qué? No puede haber boda sin padrinos…—

— ESE NO ES EL PUNTO STARK —gritó el capitán, pero nadie los estaba escuchando ya.

— Te prometo que nuestra boda no será así, cariño —dijo Tonny, guiñando un ojo al rubio, haciéndolo sonrojar…

— TU PADRE VA A MATARTE THOR —le gritó Frandal, esperando hacerlo entrar en razón, santo cielo, él quería huir de ahí antes de que su majestad llegara…

Sif trató de llegar al rubio, peor tanta gente a su alrededor no le daba lugar para avanzar…

— ¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTE ESCÁNDALO? — y fue cuando la fiesta acabó, Odin Padre de todo había llegado junto con su esposa Friggia, mirando a sus dos hijos, borrachos, con coronas de novia y abrazados casi al punto de besarse… — ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO? ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!—

Y eso fue dónde todo se puso negro… Todos los recuerdos vinieron a él de golpe, los gritos, los rayos lanzados por su padre, las quejas de los mortales, su marcha por el Byfrost a toda prisa, las lágrimas de su madre, y entre todo eso la sonrisa de su hermano, había sido hermosa, pícara y feliz…

— No… No puede ser… —dijo, gimiendo desesperado, no podía creer que hizo lo que acababa de recordar… —No puede ser…—

— Sí, lo hiciste Thor… —dijo su madre con resignación, no había elección, habían más de cuatrocientos testigos mortales, no se diga de los Asgardianos que lo oyeron… — Le pediste matrimonio a TU hermano públicamente… —finalmente pudo decirlo — Y la noticia a llegado tan lejos ya… —y los padres del rubio sospechaban que eso no había sido casualidad…

— ¡Pero yo no voy a casarme con mi hermano! —gritó aterrado, temiéndose que ese fuera el plan de Loki desde un principio, vaya tramposo sin igual, una trampa ingeniosa, vil y sucia… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Él sabía que no debía de creerle lo sabía!...

— No puedes negarte Thor —sentencio su padre, mirándolo cansinamente, de verdad que no iba a sobrevivir a los estragos que sus dos hijos hacían — La noticia ha llegado a los nueve reinos ya… Si no se casan será visto aún peor que una desafortunada travesura de tu hermano, será visto cómo si no tuvieras honor en tus palabras….

El rubio palideció, comenzando a temblar de rabia, mataría a Loki apenas lo tuviera en frente…

—¿DÓNDE ESTA ESE TRAMPOSO DE MI HERMANO? —gritó, mientras que la electricidad pasaba por su cuerpo…

—Cálmate Thor, no puedes ir y golpear a Loki —dijo Friggia, esperando ya esa reacción —Especialmente en las condiciones en la que está…—

— ¿Qué quieres decir, madre? —eso sí que lo había intrigado, no solo el hecho de que pudiera estar lesionado, eso era lo de menos, sino que sus padres de verdad sabían dónde estaba…

— Estaba en prisión, según nos dijo él había hecho un trato contigo…—por raro que pareciera, Loki en verdad se había entregado como prisionero… — Pero hace un par de horas fue llevado al cuarto de sanación, Lady Sif le hizo una visita… Tu hermano aún no estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para poder hacer nada…— bueno Thor no tenía idea de que Loki había pagado tan caro sus terribles planes…

En el cuarto de sanación, Loki, estaba despertando, venía todo un poco borroso, recordaba apenas algunas cosas, pero estaba seguro de que su plan había dado resultado, Cuando Thor se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho iba a estar furioso, pequeño detalle sin importancia, quería ver cómo lo iban a tratar los habitantes asquerosos de su pequeña tierra ahora…

— No se mueva por favor —la voz de uno de los curanderos lo hizo enojar — Debe reponerse lo más pronto posible, la boda no tardará mucho en celebrarse…—

— ¿Boda? —preguntó él, con la voz temblorosa, el efecto del golpe en su mandíbula seguramente, maldita Sif, ¡Ella no tenía razón para golpearlo! No todavía según pensaba… —¿Qué boda? — bueno, aún si había una boda dudaba que alguien quisiera invitarlo…

— Su boda con el príncipe Thor por supuesto… —dijo el curandero, con ese tono de desprecio hacia el joven príncipe…

— ¿QUÉ?— el grito atravesó todo el palacio, lo cual le hizo saber a Odín que, tal vez, el plan de el más joven de sus hijos no iba como había planeado, nada mejor que eso…

Padre de todo sonrió, con ese brillo inteligente y sabio, tal vez esa boda no era una mala idea después de todo… Por otro lado, los dos "niños" debían de aprender que aún a su edad todavía podían ser castigados por su padre…

Y los preparativos para la boda, que sería esa misma Tarde, daban inicio ya…

* * *

es todo, peor como la historia ya estaba hecho pueden pasar y leer lo demás capítulos si así lo desean, nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí seguimos.

* * *

Capítulo 2

¿Qué podía hacer? Cuando planeó eso no pensó que saldría así… Estúpido Thor y estúpidos mortales… Estúpida caja idiota…

Todo comenzó una semana atrás, cuando estaba planeando un nuevo ardid para hacerse de Asgard, destruir a Thor y demostrar quién era el mejor de los dos. Estuvo caminando entre los mortales, cosa que no solía hacer ya que era indignante, cuando encontró un bar, apetecía un trago por lo que fue por ello, ahí fue donde vio aquel video, no tenía nada de extraño, en Asgard no era desconocido que un guerrero escogiera a otro por encima de una mujer para pasar las noches, que no era algo público ni exactamente bien visto era una cosa pero tampoco era penado. Los mortales ignorantes habían expresado su desagrado con vulgaridades y se decían a sí mismos tolerantes y avanzados… ¡Ja! Si tan solo ellos supieran que su "Querido" Dios del trueno Thor era uno de los que prefería pasar la noche con un hombre que con una mujer seguramente sentirían asco por él…

¡Qué buena idea había tenido! Sí, primero destruiría la imagen de Thor en Midgard, con eso también la podría destruir en Asgard, después de todo jamás se había sabido de un heredero a la corona que prefiriera a los hombres, porque, después de todo, tendría que tener descendencia dentro de matrimonio…

¡Un plan perfecto! Bueno el inicio de él, porque una vez que lo lograra, seguro que Odín se sentiría decepcionado, se cansaría y adelantaría su sueño sagrado, con Thor moralmente destruido todo sería más fácil… Luego venía la ira de Sif, a la que Thor tendría que hacer frente, a lo que diría su preciada mortal Jane y el desprecio de sus compañeros, esos estúpidos vengadores, sí para él todos eran estúpidos, no gastaría su preciosa verborrea en ellos…  
Fracturados todos ellos él solo tendría que mandar a ciertos villanos a aparecerse en lugares perfectamente planeados y mientras los distraía se aparecería frente a Thor de nuevo, ofreciéndole su apoyo, como buen hermano, oh sí, jugaría a ser el buen hermano desde el principio y con sus palabras llevaría al rubio a su propia muerte…

Era fácil, una fiesta con Thor borracho, tendría a un par de centenares de mortales como testigos, a alguien grabándolo todo y la declaración pública de Thor anunciando al mundo que era homosexual y… Se suponía que sería muy simple… Viajar a Asgard no era exactamente parte del plan, pero en ese momento no parecía mala idea…

Decirle que se casaran había sido una broma, también lo había sido el beso que le dio, después de todo no era la primera vez que lo besaba, siempre había sido una broma entre los dos, que incluso los amigos de Thor conocían… ¿Cómo demonios las cosas se habían torcido así?

— ¡TE ODIO THOR! — gritó con todo el resentimiento que podía, encerrado en el cuarto de curación, aún con las cadenas que restringían su magia —¡VAS A PAGAR CON TU SANGRE PRO ESTO, LO JURO! — se hallaba solo, rabiando, no podía escaparse, había guardias por todos lados, que tenían la orden de no dejarlo moverse de ahí… maldición, según había oído la boda sería esa misma tarde… De nuevo se preguntó cómo demonios había pasado eso…

Thor se hallaba en su propio cuarto, paseándose molesto, como león enjaulado, tenía que pensar en una forma de detener esto, no iba a hacerlo, quería a su hermano, lo amaba como a nadie, pero no de esa forma, claro que Loki besaba muy bien, el apodo de "Lengua de Plata" no venía solo por su graciosa y agraciada forma de hablar y torcer las palabras, las doncellas que decían haber estado con él íntimamente, halagaban su prodigiosa boca y su lengua sin igual… ¡Pero ese no era el punto! ¡Era su hermano!

La idea de su padre era descabellada, con esa boda no lograría el respeto de nadie, solo la burla ¡La burla de los nueve reinos! Nada menos… Pero ¿Qué podía hacer para detenerlo?...

— Mi príncipe —la voz de uno de los guardias detrás de su puerta lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones — Lady Sif ha solicitado su presencia en el salón principal…— dicho eso el guardia se retiró, para Thor fue como un rayo de esperanza ¡Seguro que sus amigos le podrían ayudar a buscar una salida a todo eso!

Al llegar al salón escuchó la voz de su padre y la de Sif, parecían discutir, lo cual sería algo muy raro, pero en una situación así era agradable saber que sus amigos estaban dispuesto a pedir favores por él…

— He dicho —la voz poderosa de Odín resonó en el salón, inflexible como siempre — Es una orden y no se hable más del asunto…— nadie sería tan loco como llevarle la contraria, salvo Sif, probablemente…

— Como usted diga Su majestad —dijo ella aceptando la derrota, al igual que los otros tres, ya ninguno tenía argumentos para pedir que Thor y Loki no se casaran… —Thor…— ella miró al rubio, con un mal disimulado enojo — Yo no quería esto… —susurró ella, desviando la mirada Dolida…

— Es suficiente Sif —dijo Frandal, mirando nerviosamente al rey y a su hijo, la guerrera podía provocar otro gran pleito entre padre e hijo y nunca tendría fin… Claro que podría ser una gran distracción para la Boda… No, no, no, no, no… Mejor que no fuera así, que tal si todo eso era parte del desquiciado plan de Loki y ellos solo estaban siendo peones, como antes, en sus viles y siniestros intentos de Gobernar Asgard…

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? — pidió Thor, sin entender muy bien qué demonios sucedía, el palacio parecía una casa de locos ese día… Antes de nadie pudiera decir nada Sif lo abofeteó con un guante negro, ante la cara atónita de todos ahí…

— THOR ODINSON TE DESAFÍO A UN DUELO POR LA MANO DEL PRÍNCIPE LOKI— gritó a todo pulmón, para que todos lo escucharan, esa acción era algo que ni el propio Odín podía detener, un desafío abierto, de Guerrero a Guerrero por la mano de una doncella… Claro que Loki no era una doncella, pero Sif y Thor eran dos guerreros muy conocidos en Asgard y nadie se opondría ni pondría peros en los detalles…

— ¿Cómo te…? –comenzó el rubio y luego entendió la intenciones de su amiga, si esa era la única manera de ayudarlo pues así sería… — ACEPTO TU DESAFÍO LADY SIF, ESCOGE TUS ARMAS — contestó él, completamente listo, pero no consideró que tendría un nuevo conflicto, podía perder y librarse del compromiso a costa de su orgullo como guerrero o ganar y seguir con la boda pero mantener su orgullo intacto… Algo que se le ocurriría más adelante…

Las noticias del duelo corrieron más rápido que la pólvora, justo al medio día el estadio estaba lleno, todos expectantes con el encuentro, no era por saber quien se quedaría con la mano del traidor, sino por saber quién de los dos era el mejor guerrero de Asgard, o eso querían pensar los cuatro amigos, porque un chisme como ese era más jugoso que las aventuras de los guerreros…

Por los pasillos iba un joven príncipe, perseguido por una docena de guardias, los cuales trataban de no reírse mientras lo perseguían para regresarlo al cuarto de curaciones, el prisionero y "doncella" del asunto no se tomó nada bien la noticia de aquel duelo, su cara había enrojecido de una manera tal que los guerreros pensaron que le estallaría la cabeza… Pero si Odín se enteraba de que se habían reído de la reacción de la "Novia"-más risas- los mandarían a decapitar.

— QUÍTENSE DE MI CAMINO — solo se les había olvidado una cosa importante acerca del príncipe exiliado — DIJE FUEEEEERAAAAAAAA DE MIIII CAMINOOOOOO – que, en primera, sabía pelear y muy bien, en segunda, que por "algo" era considerado una amenaza para los nueve reinos…

Pasó entre los guardias con relativa facilidad, era ágil, rápido e inteligente, eso último era algo que los guerreros jamás podrían aspirar a ser jamás…

El duelo entre Sif y Thor había iniciado y fue cuando el príncipe rubio pensó en que tendría que perder públicamente y eso heriría su orgullo, perder contra Sif no era una vergüenza pero… Tampoco debía parecer que era algo fácil para ella derrotarlo…

Giraban uno en torno al otro, midiéndose con la vista, ella parecía muy dispuesta a pelear por Loki, fue ahí cuando a Thor s ele ocurrió que tal vez ella siempre había tenido algún gusto particular por Loki… ¿Sería verdad? Pero, aun si fuera así, si Sif ganaba y se quedaba con Loki –y se casaba con él- Ella no sería feliz si él no la amaba… Ella sería muy infeliz… ¿Ella estaba dispuesta a eso con tal de salvarlo? ¿O cual era el propósito de ella?...

— No lo pienses mucho, Thor—susurró ella— Esto solo lo hago para evitar que se cometa una injusticia, no puedes casarte con Loki… — ella lo dijo en tono de reproche —El es un traidor ¡Ya trató de matarte! Esto debe ser parte de su plan para acabar contigo… — ella parecía mortificada, pero eso no fue lo que el rubio vio…

— Es cierto, pero es mi hermano Sif, y si tu ganas tendrás que casarte con él, hoy, me temo que los dos serían muy infelices…— bueno era la verdad, nada más…

— ¡No te preocupes por eso, Thor! ¡Te aseguro que podré manejar a ese pequeño embustero sin problema! —se burló ella, recordando todas las veces que había derrotado a Loki en combate, él no era rival para ella y menos sin su magia…

— ¿Así como lo hiciste esta mañana? –le reprochó, claro que su hermano se lo merecía, pero Loki no estaba apto para pelear en ese momento —Eso es jugar sucio Sif…—

— Se lo merecía y jugar sucio es lo que él sabe hacer mejor, ¿No lo vez Thor? ¡Es parte de su plan!

— No Sif… A pesar de todo, Loki es mi hermano y yo no le deseo ningún mal… —no iba a perder frente a ella, no a riesgo de que ella lo matara a golpes un día cualquiera… Y antes de que ella pudiera replicar y decirle que ella no era una amenaza para Loki el otro príncipe había llegado, hecho una furia, arrojándoles dagas a los dos, cosa que ambos esquivaron apenas a tiempo…

— ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? —gritó, sin dejar de lanzar dagas a diestra y siniestra, las había robado en el camino y tenía suficientes para un dejarlos peor que un colador — YO NO SOY UNA DAMISELA —le gritó a Thor, quien pensó que era raro ver así de exaltado a su hermano menor — Y TÚ —le dijo a Sif — PREFIERO CASARME CON ESE DESCEREBRADO ANTES QUE CASARME CONTIGO, ARPÍA RASTRERA —los guardias ya no se atrevieron a intentar apresarlo en el coliseo, ese drama se estaba poniendo muy bueno — ME GOLPEASTE EN LA CELDA CUANDO ESTABA DURMIENDO ¡DEBERÍAS SER EJECUTADA POR DESHONRAR LAS LEYES DE LOS GUERREROS – eso dejó al publico conmocionado, era una grave acusación pero él era el mentiroso por excelencia asique era difícil que le creyeran…

Y apropósito de las leyes de los guerreros… Loki recordaba que había una particularmente especial que se podía aplicar en ese caso…

— ¿Hiciste eso, Sif? — cuestionó el rubio, si ella de verdad se había atrevido definitivamente no iba a dejar que se casara con su hermano…

— Él estaba despierto, me aseguré antes, y solo fueron un par de golpes… —masculló ella, restándole importancia al asunto, no necesitaba que el rubio le buscara mas bronca por una tontería…

— Por cierto, mis muy iletrados y no tan queridos "amigos" ¿No se les olvida un detalle importante? — su voz de seda solo le indicaba a los oyentes que sus siguientes palabras iban a cambiar el rumbo del drama que estaban presenciando— Cómo todo príncipe de Asgard yo fui entrenado y capacitado como guerrero también… — las miradas atentas a su persona le indicaban que nadie estaba entendiendo el punto — Tal vez no fui graduado con los más altos honores pero sin lugar a duda fui graduado como un guerrero…—

— El punto, Loki… — gritó Sif, comenzando a cabrearse con él de nuevo, de verdad que quería partirle toda su cara ¡Ella debería casarse con Thor, no él! —

— Paciencia Lady Sif, que aún si eres merecedora de ser alimento de Trols ellos no parecen venir en pos usted —ella apretó los dientes, casi a punto de gritarle — Si mal no recuerdo — lo cual era un decir porque se aprendía lo que leía de memoria sin problema alguno —En las reglas de los duelos, hay un apartado que indica que un guerrero no puede desafiar a otro si el motivo del duelo es el interés sobre una tercera persona si esta tercera persona es un guerrero también — un par de guerreros estaban leyendo un libro de las reglas que tenían por ahí, viejo y bastante roto — Hoja ciento veintiocho, párrafo tres —dictó, por si hacía falta aclarar, ante la mirada incrédula de todos — Y como lo he dicho, soy considerado un guerrero al haber tomado la formación todas esas décadas… —

— ¡Tiene razón! — gritaron los guardias, ante la decepción de todos los que querían ver ese duelo — ¡Pero el párrafo que sigue dice que este duelo se puede llevar a cabo bajo circunstancias especiales! — la mirada de los espectadores se iluminó al oír aquello y Loki solo torció el gesto ligeramente.

— Sí, me permito recordarles que el libro dice que éstas condiciones solo se aplican cuando el tercer guerrero en disputa no pone objeción y yo estoy TOTALMENTE en contra de este duelo — alzó la mano antes de que los guardias dijeran nada — Y la otra opción es que el tercer guerrero este incapacitado para decidir o indeciso con cual de los otros quedarse, lo cual no es el caso — los volvió a detener con un gesto, mirando a Thor y a Sif — Y por último, si el tercero en cuestión no tiene los mismo derechos que los otros dos, por situaciones varias, como es mi caso en calidad de prisionero, pero apelando a las reglas del primer libro de reglas, hoja diecisiete, párrafo seis, inciso cuatro, aún si un guerrero está prisionero, exiliado o en cualquier estado en que no goce de las mismas libertades y/o derechos que normalmente se tienen, conserva su derecho a decidir quién será su consorte. Y como he hecho obvio, Lady Sif no es de mi agrado para consorte, prefiero a Thor en ese lugar… —la masa de gente que miraba buscó una respuesta en los guardias que miraban el libro…

— Tiene razón… —dijeron derrotados, una pena porque ya no verían el gran duelo… En ese momento una daga se le clavó a Sif en el hombro derecho, había sido rápido y casi por arte de magia.

— Considéralo como el pago por lo de esta mañana —dijo fríamente el prisionero, dirigiéndose hacia los guardias, regresaría al cuarto de curaciones y pensaría cómo hacer para invalidar esta estupidez llamada "boda"…

— ¡HIJO DE…! — ella iba a tirársele encima para molerlo a golpes, pero el rubio se lo impidió, diciéndole alguna cosa que le menor ya no escuchó, se marchó de ahí, con una gran sonrisa burlona, casarse con Thor era una tontería pero hacer sufrir a Sif y a otros era un pago apenas justo por la incomodidad…

En otros lares, más específicamente Midgard, los amigos de Thor habían recibido la notificación de la boda, con lo que también le sabían llegado sus invitaciones, ninguno tenía idea de cómo sería una boda en Asgard pero a Iron man le venía valiendo un soberano cacahuate, él arreglaría lo de los padrinos…

— ¡Muévanse que no tenemos tiempo, nuestro fortachón ricitos de oro se nos casa esta tarde! —gritó a todo pulmón, tomando nota de todos los que irían a las tierra de los dioses para la ceremonia — ¿Alguien sabe si deberíamos llevar una batidora o una plancha de regalo? —claro que estaba bromeando, pero a nadie le hizo gracia — Aguados… —susurró, tomando una botella de su mejor vino y detrás de él habían unos diez barriles de la mejor cerveza, seguro que Thor estaría muy feliz de recibir ese regalo…

— ¡Pero tú no aprendes, verdad! —le dijo la pelirroja —Una borrachera los metió en esto y tu vas y les ofreces una peor? —a ella la noticia no le hizo gracia, bueno, en realidad sí, a todos, pero saber que uno de sus compañeros se casaría con uno de sus peores enemigos no era algo agradable, muy aparte de que eran hermanos, pero quizás en las tierras doradas eso no era penado ¿Quién podía saberlo con certeza? Bueno, aparte de Thor y Loki, que no estaban para aclarar el punto…

— Silencio, querida, que no es sobre Los dos tortolitos… — su vista se centró en cierto rubio de noventa años — Todo debe ser perfecto…—

— ¿Y si no es eso de que hablas entonces…? Sabes que, no quiero saberlo… —ella mejor siguió su camino…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Stark? —cuestionó el capitán al ver los barriles de cerveza — ¿No crees que el licor ha causado muchos problemas ya? — parecía molesto, para él la situación era de lo más incómodo, aunque su manera de crecer y su educación era la principal razón, hermanos contrayendo matrimonio, dioses o no seguro se retorcerían en el infierno…

— Tranqui mi querido capipaleta, te prometí que no sería igual ¿No? —comentó sabiendo que el rubio de azul ni idea tenía de a qué se refería — ¿Crees que a Thor le moleste compartir su ceremonia con nosotros? —le sonrió al capitán, el cual se sonrojó furiosamente —No te preocupes lo arreglaré…-

— ¿De que estas…? —pero no pudo decir nada, en ese momento se abrió el Byfrost, listo para que todos ellos pasaran…

— "BODA, LA BODA, TENDREMOS UNA BODA" —gritó el multimillonario, emulando la canción de cierta animación que acababa de ver y que la mayoría había visto por accidente en las grandes pantallas del lugar – ALCEMOS NUESTRAS COPAS PORQUE LA NOVIA SE CASARA —dijo con humor — AHÍ VA, AHÍ VA Y NUESTRA NOVIA SE CASARÁ — claro que lo decía por Loki, pero bueno también por Thor, los dos habían usado la corona de novia de Asgard asi que… Bueno, daba igual – TENDREMOS UNA FIESTA QUE NUNCA NADIE PENSÓ — cantaba al ritmo y al tiempo de la película, que repitió únicamente para cantar esa parte…

— No puedo creerlo… — susurró ojo de halcón, sonriendo de cualquier forma —¿Se supone que ahora vamos a llevarles un pastel hecho con partes de muertos? —

— Déjale las bromas a Stark y a Parker, Clint, que no te va —dijo la pelirroja mordazmente, nada la ponía de peor humor que la falta de profesionalismo, por decirlo así, de sus locos compañeros…

En las habitaciones del menor de los príncipes de Asgard se hallaba él mismo, tratando de buscar una solución, pero todo apuntaba a que era imposible, sin sus poderes no podía huir, no recordaba ninguna regla que dijera específicamente que no podían casarse entre hermanos, para el caso ellos no eran verdaderos hermanos, ni tampoco tenía otra idea brillante… No por ahora… ¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber diseñado un plan ridículamente complejo y estúpido? Bueno, estaba aburrido, sí, no dejaría que su hastío lo guiara de nuevo para diseñar ningún plan…

Tenía una idea que, en teoría, debía de funcionar, lo "único" malo de éste era que tenía que recurrir a Thor, maldición, era lo que menos deseaba pero no tenía otra opción… Se escabulló para ir a ver a ese estúpido hermano suyo y en el camino oyó a algunos sirvientes hablar del último chisme del día… Los mortales, es Asgard…

Justo lo que necesitaba… Definitivamente Thor iba a pagar con su sangre ese agravio… Se metió en el cuarto del rubio, dándole un susto de muerte… Y por supuesto que lo disfrutó…

— Maldita sea, hermano ¿No eras tú quien decía que las puertas existían pro algo? — dijo Thor, aún con el corazón en la garganta, en situaciones normales eso ni siquiera le hubiera movido un cabello, pero Sif había amenazado con arrancarle la hombría pro haber defendido a Loki apenas una hora atrás… – ¿No se supone que debías estar en tu cuarto? —

— Sí, se supone y lo de las puertas te lo decía porque tú rompías la mía cada vez que ingresabas a mis habitaciones muy aparte de tu falta de modeles. Y vine a darte la solución a este conflicto ¿Pero qué crees? Me enteré del último chisme del día y antes de que me lo preguntes, te lo diré, tus amigos mortales se han unido a este circo de demencia para festejar esta idiotez —soltó con toda la sequedad, al carajo los modales…

— ¿QUÉ?—su cara no tenía precio, Loki estaba disfrutando todo eso, a pesar de que era muy frustrante… —Es otra tus mentiras hermano, no creo que…—

— No es mentira Thor, puedes ir a verlo por ti mismo pero antes debes liberarme —el rubio lo miró sin comprender –Sí, es una locura para tu forma de verlo ¿Cuál de mis acciones no lo es para ti? Pero dejemos eso de lado, no es tu única salida, al igual que la mía, para evitar esta tontería de la boda…—

— ¿Y, cómo, mi hermano, se supone que tu idea funciona? Si te libero tratarás de conquistar Midgard mientras todos estamos aquí ¿No es ese tu plan acaso? —

— No lo era —reconoció sin problema — Pero no es una mala idea… —tomó nota mental de ello— Sin embargo olvidas que no me interesa tu preciosa Midgard, yo solo quiero gobernar Asgard, sabes que lo del mundo de los mortales fue un terrible mal entendido… —bueno, no era así exactamente peor era mejor si Thor lo creía de esa forma .

— No Loki, no dejaré que siembres el Terror en ningún reino —

— ¿Y cuando esta conversación se tornó en mis planes? Y pretendes detenerme de conquistar Asgard, casándote conmigo, claro, me detendrás dándome inmunidad diplomática, dejando que los demás tengan que obedecerme porque soy el consorte del futuro rey y, por si eso no bastara, si yo ordeno el ataque a otro reino tendrán que obedecerme, claro Thor, suena como un buen plan para entorpecer mis planes, y aunque reconozco que es tentador ese plan tiene un gran defecto, tú. —puntualizó, sin dejar que el rubio lo interrumpiera — Y no, aunque no lo creas este no era mi plan, de ninguna manera, ni ser tu consorte, ni la fiesta en Asgard ni nada de esto, como dije antes, ha sido un terrible mal entendido…—

— Si nada de esto fue tu plan, suponiendo que digas la verdad —lo cual ya no estaba seguro si era posible o no

— Me hieres, hermano —dijo con cinismo, mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón.

— Claro, mentiroso… —dio un suspiro cansado —Si este no es tu plan, sea como sea ¿Por qué habría de liberarte? Además de que no tengo idea de qué es lo que habías planeado de cualquier forma…— en ese momento oyeron las voces de los criados y guardias que cantaban la misma estúpida canción que habían oído de una película infantil, Loki estaba seguro que esa era obra del hombre de hierro…

— ¿Esa te parece una buena respuesta o quieres esperar a que te traigan un vestido?—

— ¿Por qué usaría yo el vestido y no tú, hermano?–

— Porque esa canción es para su querida novia, es decir tú, recuerda que todos ellos me odian… —le dijo con una sonrisa — Y porque seguro que Stark le encantaría verte en el disfraz de novia solo para burlarse… —

— Él no haría… —y la voz de Tonny cantando "Nuestra hermosa novia se casara" y el gesto de "te lo dije" del menor cortaron su frase —Primero dime cual es el plan, cual era tu plan y que harás una vez que te libere…—

— Mi plan para escapar es simple, me largo de aquí, mi plan sobre la fiesta te lo diré porque es un desperdicio de todas formas y lo que haga después no te interesa…— las voces se oían más y más cerca…

— Muy bien, creo que una par de décadas de matrimonio no le harán daño a nadie… —en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y esta se abrió de repente —

— Thor —dijo Tonny— Amigo, hemos traído barriles de cerveza de la tierra, no tienes de que preocuparte ricitos de oro, tal vez tu hermano no quiera usar el vestido, pero te he traído un regalo para él —sacó un ligero de encaje blanco par entregárselo al rubio —Pero con o sin vestido esta es una tradición, quitarle el ligero, del muslo, con los dientes a la novia, es ardiente y sexy, no puedes dejar a todo el reino faltante de este espectáculo — le susurró como si recitara un secreto —Loki lo disfrutará y si ustedes quieren cambiar de papeles, bueno es cosa suya… Nos vemos en la ceremonia — le guiñó le ojo y salió de ahí como si nada, a reunirse con el resto de sus amigos, él ya había cumplido su parte como amigo de Thor…

— Loki… —dijo Thor a la nada mientras el menor salía de debajo de la cama que es en dónde con agilidad y presteza se había escondido – ¿En qué dices que consiste tu plan para evitar la boda? —

— No lo sé Thor, eso del "Liguero" se oye interesante —dijo con una sonrisa — Debí habérselo mencionado a aquel gigante que se robó a Mjonlir aquella vez...—

Aun cuando Thor quiso golpearlo no lo hizo, primero tenían que irse, huir del palacio, hallar una forma de cancelar la boda y por último volver a sus pleitos habituales por Asgard y Midgard, cómo cuando el mundo tenía sentido…

* * *

Siguiente!


	3. Chapter 3

Creo que me he olvidado de poner los títulos, pero no eran tan importantes.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Era desastroso, de lo peor, el plan de su hermano había sido simplemente horrible, aún no podía creer que lo despreciara tanto como para hacerle algo así… Pero por otro lado, si Loki lo odiara de verdad seguro que podría haber pensado en algo mucho más malvado y aterrador… Al menos lo buen orador no se le había quitado al mentiroso porque aún si su plan era para perjudicarlo fue, sin duda, muy entretenido oírlo contar toda su maligna planeación…

— ¿Y dices que los habitantes de Midgard me hubiesen odiado solo porque dije que soy gay? —cosas ridículas había oído, pero esa se llevaba el premio…

— Ese era en plan… — reconoció de mala gana, mirando al rubio — Y la canción la conocías por que fue a ponértela cada noche durante toda la semana, creo que los mortales lo llaman mensaje subliminal… —

— ¿Sublime qué? ¿Qué clase de mensaje sublime es ese? — preguntó él mientras buscaba entre sus ropas, recordaba que debía tener una copia de las esclavas de Loki en algún lado.

— No sublime, pedazo de idiota, Subliminal, eso significa que… — lo pensó mejor — No importa. El punto es que si en verdad no quieres seguir con toda esta tontería debes de liberarme, así podré irme y no habrá ninguna boda… —usó aquella sonrisa tranquila y, aparentemente, sincera que lograba cautivar a quienes no lo conocían…

— No me engañarás Hermano, no sé qué es lo que planees, pero no te dejaré libre, debe haber otra manera de impedir esto… —

— Bueno, siempre podríamos irnos de aquí, no me agrada compartir espacio contigo, pero si es la única forma… —el rubio lo miró interrogante — Es simple, solo tenemos que mantenernos lejos de todo este disparate, hasta mañana, la boda no puede llevarse a cabo si no estamos y para mañana será cosa del pasado… —

— Eso suena como un plan… —acordó Thor, con una sonrisa verdaderamente sincera en su rostro —Me hace recordar las veces que nos escapábamos del palacio para ir tras una aventura…

— Querrás decir las veces que me arrastrabas contigo a alguna de tus tonterías… —dijo con sequedad, por ahora no tenía más opción que dejar que su hermano lo sacara de ahí, él solo sin ayuda no podría lograrlo sin que un centenar de guardias lo persiguiera…

Mientras en el palacio todo mundo corría de un lado a otro, se colocaron cortinas, adornos, se pusieron los manteles, los cocineros reales daban lo mejor de sí para tener todo listo esa misma tarde…

— ¡Es una locura! ¡Debes detener esto! —pidió la reina a Odín, quien parecía estar muy pensativo —¡No puedes permitirlo!—

— Todo lo contrario, querida mía, he podido ver que esto no figuraba en los planes de nuestro hijo, Loki, también que Thor sigue siendo muy descuidado, orgulloso y banal, éste es el castigo perfecto para los dos, al menos por unas horas… — ella lo miró como si se fuera a poner a llorar — No tienes de que preocuparte querida mía, no será una boda real, simplemente debe parecerlo, tal vez así ese par de muchachos tontos entiendan que cada acción que cometen tiene una consecuencia… — dijo casi susurrando, nadie más debía de enterarse de que todo era una farsa creada por él…

— Sé que todo lo que haces tiene un propósito, solo espero que esta vez las cosas salgan como esperas… —ella dio un ligero suspiro y su marido la miraba como si ella dijera cosas sin sentido —Sí, porque eso de que los planes no salían como uno quiere es de familia, y luego nuestro hijo piensa que no pertenece a nosotros —obviamente se refería la menor.

— Algunos parecidos son un misterio… Él es más hijo nuestro de lo que está dispuesto a aceptar… —dijo con tristeza, pero nunca se había arrepentido de haberlo criado y esperaba que el pelinegro lo notara en algún momento…

— ¿Quieres que te haga una trenza o llevarás tu barba suelta…? — preguntó ella, sin muchas ganas…

— Creo que una trenza lo hará ver más importante —dijo él con una sonrisa y ella simplemente rezó para que nada saliera peor de lo que se esperaba…

Los hermanos estaban avanzando sigilosamente por los pasillos, solo tenían que llegar a alguna salida y fugarse, claro que Thor podía salir sin problema aún si los guardias lo atacaban pero entonces Odín podía ir personalmente a detenerlos y no necesitaban más obstáculos…

— ¿Y cómo se supone que nos vamos a ocultar cuando hayamos salido del palacio? — cuestionó el rubio, mirando por todos lados, admiraba como es que el menor se movía con tanta agilidad, como si las sombras fueran una extensión suya para esconderse sin problema.

— Bueno, ya que lo quieres saber, he traído unos disfraces especiales para esta ocasión, nadie nos encontrará…— después de todo nadie podía hallarlo cuando él no deseaba ser encontrado, Thor debía de tenerle un poco más de fe…

— ¿Qué clase de disfraces? —algo le decía que no le iba a gustar, a Loki le gustaba usar disfraces extremos, como cuando había se había escondido en el lago, su hermano se había convertido, literalmente, en agua; también aquella vez que se convirtió en árbol, o es otra en dónde, para ganar una apuesta, se había convertido en mujer, claro que ahora él no tenía magia, pero cuando eran niños Loki siempre había sido muy creativo…

— Unos muy nostálgicos hermano… — ahora estaban saliendo, directo a los establos, ahí sería un buen lugar para cambiarse… — No pierdas el tiempo y ponte el disfraz que está en la bolsa —sacó de entre sus ropas una bolsa de cuero, plana y al parecer encantada para no ser detectada...

— ¿Tuviste eso contigo todo el tiempo? — debía recordarle a los guardias que debían revisar bien a los prisioneros antes de llevarlos a ningún lado…

— Claro que no, lo tomé una vez que estuve en mi cuarto… ¿Crees que los guardias me hubieran dejado conservarlo? —replicó enojado —Sólo póntelo… — él sacó otro bolsa para cambiarse, con aquellas cadenas iba a ser prácticamente imposible… — Al menos podrías romper la cadena para que pueda cambiarme ¿No crees?— el rubio rompió la unión de las cadenas con apenas un poco de esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Loki? –bramó Thor al sacar el contenido de aquella bolsa, sostenía un vestido de novia entre sus manos, uno que le era muy, pero muy familiar…

— Te dije que era nostálgico, además nadie esperará que nos vayamos precisamente con estos vestidos… —él tenía el suyo de dama de compañía, vaya que esos eran buenos recuerdos…

— Tienes un punto… —reconoció el rubio, bufando, procedió a cambiarse de vestido, miró a su hermano furtivamente mientras se cambiaba, su piel pálida marcada con moretones daba pena pero él se lo había buscado, su cabello negro algo desarreglado a falta de magia para fijarlo, pero también pensó que si Loki había guardado esos dos vestidos por tantas décadas debía ser porque en verdad recordaba sus aventuras con cariño… — ¿Aún recuerdas la cara que puso el gigante cuando me vio tirarme hacia él?—

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Dio un grito de niña y luego le aplastaste la cabeza, lo cual, por cierto, fue muy descortés de tu parte, hermano, hubieras esperado al menos a que te diera su regalo de bodas… —se burlo con aquella pícara sonrisa que el rubio no quiso interpretar…

— ¿Regalos de bodas? — preguntó como si estuviera indignado — ¿Qué clase de regalo de boda crees que me hubiera dado un gigante de hielo? —

— No lo sé Thor, él parecía muy entusiasmado de mostrarte su propio martillo —dijo con ese tono que indicaba claramente que se refería a algo que, definitivamente, no pensaba decir con claridad.

— Pretenderé que no escuché eso, hermano —dijo con cierta mortificación, esa insinuación era la más asquerosa que Loki había hecho en un siglo, probablemente más…

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Al poderoso Thor lo asustan unas pocas palabras? —lo picó con toda intención.

— Jamás has visto nada que me asuste, Loki —dijo sonriendo con arrogancia — ¿Porqué estaría interesado en ver "el martillo" de un gigante de hielo? Eso está completamente fuera de discusión… —comentó con cierto asco.

— Pues, hermano, te aseguro que son como cualquier Asgardiano debajo de sus taparrabos y, hasta dónde sé, los hombres no te son indiferentes… —dijo como si fuera algo casual, mientras acomodaba los pliegues de ese vestido de criada, al menos aún le quedaba a lo largo o se verían sus nada femeninas botas y eso daría al traste con todo…

— No sé trata de lo que tienen o no tienen entre las piernas, hermano, se trata de que… — en ese momento sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la suavidad y calidez de los labios del pelinegro, un roce sutil, fugaz…

— Se trata únicamente de la técnica, no se te olvide, yo lo sé mejor que nadie… —dijo con ese tono burlón, él sabía lo que decía, sabía lo que se sentía, así como estaba consciente de que no era un Aesir, lo cual le daba aún más la razón…

— Sí, lo que sea —concedió el rubio— De cualquier manera eso es pasado — debía despejar su mente, esclarecer las cosas, porque cada vez que el menor hacía eso su cerebro hacía corto circuito, Loki debía tener razón, debía ser su "técnica", no había otra razón para que lo embruteciera de esa forma con un solo beso ¿Verdad?..

— Ahora solo tomaremos unos caballos y —

— Las criadas no van a caballo, recuérdalo —dijo él mientras montaba uno, sería su venganza por las pequeñas bromas de su hermano.

— Claro, tiene toda la razón, mi señora, solo, si me permite recordarle, se le olvida algo —dijo con sarcasmo venenoso y la mirada interrogante del rubio le dejó saber que no sabía a qué se refería— Solo una prostituta se monta en el caballo de piernas abiertas, las novias van con mas recato —sí, veneno puro —Y, antes de que se me olvide, creo que mi señora ha olvidado usar le regalo del "noble" caballero amigo suyo—

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —bramó, comenzando a cansarse de esa farsa.

— El lenguaje, señora… —lo retó veladamente — Y me refiero al liguero que el hombre de hierro le obsequió, no puede ser una novia sin él ¿No es así? —dijo sacándolo de entre sus ropas, se lo había robado al rubio cuando este se descuidó…

El alboroto fue tal que los guardias no tardaron en llegar, los caballos estaban asustados y las paredes del establo estaban temblando como si fueran de papel, no cabía duda que el hijo dorado de Odín tenía una voz que tronaba como sus propios rayos…

Loki salió corriendo del lugar a toda marcha, no tenía intención de perder la conciencia por un berrinche del rubio, los guardias se atravesaron en su camino y él solo los empujó, alegando que se le quemaba la sopa, al menos ellos no parecieron reconocerle en ese confuso momento, estaban más atentos a mirar al primogénito de Odín, gruñendo y desplegando su poder en un vestido de novia repleto de encajes…

Para desgracia de Thor no solo lo miraban los guardias sino que también sus compañeros de Midgard… No podía ponerse peor… Al menos eso había pensado hasta que vio a su padre a unos metros de él, levantado su ceja de forma intimidante…

— Puedo explicarlo… — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, sin saber cómo seguir — Loki vino a mi cuarto y dijo… —de acuerdo, no era la mejor manera de explicarlo… ¿Dónde estaba ese tramposo cuando era hora de dar explicaciones? —

— Thor – la voz de su padre sonaba cansada y al mismo tiempo muy animada, seguro que estaba a punto de estallar, lo cual no era una buena señal… Y su madre, Oh por todo lo sagrado, su madre había quedado muda de la impresión.

— Sólo era una prueba del atuendo —una voz divertida y sedosa — ¿No es increíble que después de un par de siglos siga siendo la misma talla? —Loki había salido de la nada, con su atuendo normal, fingiendo que no pasaba nada — Te dije que se te olvidaba el liguero —susurró como si pretendiera hacer una confidencia aunque, claro, su intención era que todos lo oyeran.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu hermano? —la voz grave de Odín presionó el tenso ambiente aún más — No pueden verse hasta el momento de la boda —le gritó a los dos — Guardias —los quince pobres miserables que estaban ahí trataron de no temblar —Llévense al príncipe Loki a sus habitaciones y que NO salga de ahí hasta la hora de la ceremonia — ellos asintieron, acercándose al mencionado con precaución.

— No es necesario tomarse la molestia —replicó con calma, pero con la mirada llena de ira — No te olvides del obsequio del señor Stark — le dijo con una sonrisa perversa, mientras le guiñaba el ojo…

— ¡TE VOY A MATAR, LOKI! —esa fue la gota que colmó su paciencia, no solo planeó humillarlo en la tierra de los mortales, además lo había engañado para hacerle poner ese ridículo vestido y avergonzarlo frente a todos los guardias, frente a su padre, frente a su madre y frente a todos sus amigos y compañeros de Midgard, esta si no se la iba a pasar…

EL alboroto fue todavía mayor, además de hilarante, Thor, el poderoso dios del trueno, golpeando con su martillo a diestra y siniestra todo a su paso con aquel vestido de novia exagerado en encajes y holanes, persiguiendo a un muy escurridizo y travieso dios de las maldades, quien no perdió el tiempo y se dio a la fuga…

— ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado, verdad? —dijo Stark, mirando cómo se iban esos dos entre los gritos de Thor y la risa burlona de Loki – Yo creí que sería cuernitos quien usaría el vestido… — él parecía verdaderamente decepcionado — ¿Soy el único que piensa que a Loki le luciría mejor el vestido? —parecía una pregunta retórica, pero con él nunca se podía saber…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Natasha fue la que, nuevamente, lo regañó — ¿Qué no vez que es una trampa? —gritó ella —¡Se están escapando! — ahí fue que los guardias reaccionaron y se fueron tras ellos, mientras que el Padre de Todo ya iba de regreso a su propia habitación, Él ya no estaba para esas cosas…

— Y yo que pensaba que ustedes eran los extraños… —dijo un muy extrañado Peter mientras miraba a todos ahí — Por cierto ¿Ya comenzamos a tirarles el arroz o esperamos a que vuelvan…?—

— ¡Cállate ya, Peter! — le gritaron varios de los héroes, algunos habían quedado bastante perturbados para el resto de sus vidas…

— Ok, ya, así lo dejo… —susurró mientras miraba su cámara, ahora usaba del tipo digital — Y yo que pensaba darles unas copias —sonrió para sí mismo al ver las "Buenas tomas" que tenía…

— ¡Yo quiero un ciento de esas! —dijo Tonny al ver una en donde Thor estaba rojo, de ira seguro, mientras miraba a Loki, el cual estaba cerca del rubio, Tonny estaba casi seguro de que fue cuando el pelinegro mencionó el liguero… —Se verán perfectos en el álbum de fotos… —

— ¡STARK!— le gritó el capitán, indignado — ¿Cómo puedes pensar en esas cosas?—

— No te preocupes, cariño, te prometo que las nuestras serán en la iglesia — le dijo con esa sonrisa juguetona que hiso al mayor sonrojar sin saber bien la razón…

— Si quieres hasta te puedo hacer un descuento — comentó Peter, no estando seguro de si debía o no debía preguntar, pero su curiosidad era más grande — ¿Cuándo es la boda? — preguntó inocentemente.

— ¿Qué boda? — contestó con otra pregunta Steve, sintiéndose nervioso sin saber porque

— Luego hablamos de eso, Spidy, aún no… —carraspeó tratando de ser discreto — ¿Qué me decías de un descuento? —no era su intención asustar a su futuro esposo antes de tiempo….

Por otro lado, los hijos de Odín, estaban corriendo por las calles, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, el bosque estaba a solo unos pasos y los guardias parecían haberles perdido la pista, por ahora al menos…

— ¿Te parece divertido, hermano? —bramó el rubio, habiendo alcanzado al menor, no iba a golpearlo de verdad, pero la tentación era tan grande…

— ¿De qué hablas? —decía entre risas — El plan funcionó perfectamente — sujetó al mayor por los hombros, sin dejar de sonreír como hacía mucho que no lo hacía — Los dos estamos fuera, sin guardias y listos para irnos ¿No era eso lo que querías, hermano? —se estaba burlando, pero tenía una calidez en su tono que el rubio no pudo dejar de notar…

— Tus métodos siempre son extremos… — se quejó, un poco más calmado, extrañamente feliz de ver a su antiguo hermano, solo por esa vez lo pasaría por alto… — ¿Al menos te acordaste de traer otra ropa para mí?— la sonrisa brillante de su hermano lo decía todo…

— Siempre eres tan impulsivo y descuidado… — sacó entre sus ropas esa misma bolsa de cuero encantada, en donde estaba el traje de Thor, se deleitaba viéndolo sufrir, pero por ahora necesitaba su ayuda por lo que… Bueno, no había razón para antagonizar con él más de lo adecuado — Tienes suerte de que estuviera ahí para salvarte de Odín…—

— ¿Volviste por qué te preocupaste por mí, hermano? —estaba conmovido, tal vez Loki, su Loki, estaba volviendo al fin…

— Yo no lo diría de esa manera — dijo solo por molestarlo, admirando al rubio mientras se cambiaba — Pero tenía que volver, siempre pensé que el vestido te quedaba perfectamente… — la burla no pasó inadvertida, pero ya no había manera de que hiciera enojar al rubio con sus comentarios, no ahora que creía que se preocupaba por él…

— Cállate —dijo sonriendo, poniéndose se armadura, guardando el vestido, tal vez en un futuro les pudiese ser de utilidad, quizás en un par de siglos… — ¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso de tu plan, hermano? —

— Si me quitas las esposas yo podría simplemente desaparecer y dejarte seguir tu vida en paz… —dejó caer como por casualidad…

— Eso no está a discusión, no voy a dejarte libre para atacar ningún lado…—  
— Suenas como un esposo celoso ¿Lo sabías? — comentó con acides, esperando molestarlo — Solo por eso haré que difundan el video de ti, gritando soy gay, por todo el mundo —

— ¿El qué? – a su favor podía decir que no entendía del todo esas cosas extrañas de los mortales.

— Se trata de una manera de poder hacer que los mortales vean lo que ha pasado antes, como en una visión mágica, pero lo puedes repetir tanto como quieras —sacó un ordenador portátil de aquella bolsa —Sabía que tenerla aquí serviría de algo… — susurró par así mismo, poniendo el video a andar, solo para que el rubio lo viese…

— ¿Qué clase de truco usaste? — preguntó intrigado

— Está encantada para funcionar aquí —llegaron al momento del grito de Thor — ¿Lo ves? Esto es un video y… — y ahora que lo veía mejor, no había pasado la gran cosa, solo un beso público entre él y su hermano y… — Un momento… — dijo, retrocediendo el video unos segundos…

— ¿Qué es? ¿Ya eres del tipo que le gusta andar viendo como besa a la gente?— dijo con irritación, ahora que lo veía bien, Loki lucía muy atractivo en el video ese…

— No, esta boda es una tontería… — susurró mientras sonreía — No me has propuesto matrimonio, hermano, fui yo quien lo hizo…— sonrió como si hubiese encontrado el corazón mágico de una estrella…

— ¿Y te hace feliz el hecho de que…?—

— ¡No seas idiota! — le replicó – ¡Yo no te puedo pedir matrimonio porque eres un príncipe y yo un prisionero, en mi "estatus" social es imposible contraer matrimonio contigo! — gritó de alegría, ya no tendría que soportar a su estúpido hermano… Podía ser libre de huir cuando quisiera…

— ¿Eso significa que vas a volver para decírselo a nuestro Padre?—

— Tu padre… —hiso énfasis en ello — ¡Eso quiere decir que ya no tengo que soportarte! — gritó de alegría, quizás alguien en los nueve reinos no lo odiaba tanto…

Finalmente dieron la seis de la tarde, todo estaba listo, casi era un milagro, el banquete estaba suculento y ni los amigos de Thor podían estar en desacuerdo, especialmente Vostalg, aunque a Sif aún le costaba aceptarlo, sin embargo no tenía opción, Odín Padre de Todo había ordenado que nadie interfiriera con la ceremonia de sus hijos… Hacer algo sería considerado como traición.

Lo que pasó fue algo que Odín no esperaba, ahí, frente a las grandes puertas, estaban sus dos hijos, vestidos con sus mejores galas, claro que Loki aún llevaba las esposas restrictivas, aunque partidas por el rubio. El padre sabía que algo no andaba bien, ese par de obstinados muchachos no estarían ahí por su propia voluntad. Algo estaba pasando y tenía que adelantarse a los planes de su hijo, el menor, porque no dudaba que todo eso era plan de él, Thor era muy poco paciente aún como para pensar en alguna manera de detener eso sin armar un gran escándalo, como hacía apenas un par de horas…

Fue una gran entrada, tenían que admitirlo, los dos príncipes caminando juntos, sonriendo y el rubio saludaba a la gente como siempre, mientras que el pelinegro simplemente seguía hacia adelante, "Toda una diva" murmuró Tonny al capitán, quien simplemente parecía muy incómodo por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero Thor era su amigo y sí eso era lo que él quería pues… En realidad no estaba seguro de qué era lo que pasaba, un día el rubio y su hermano peleaban y al siguiente se daban de besos como novios… ¿Eso era normal?... Seguro que no…

— Me alegra saber que se encuentran aquí, hijos míos –comentó su padre con cautela escondida, por la sonrisa del menor sabía que planeaba algo, algo grande…

— ¿No es momento de dejar esta farsa, Odín? —el menor respondió, ante la sorpresa de todos — Tú mejor que nadie sabe que esto no puede seguir adelante, un prisionero como yo no puede casarse con el príncipe heredero de la corona, más aún porque tú sabes, y creo que todos deberían saberlo, Thor nunca me pidió matrimonio… —esa sonrisa y elocuencia eran perfectas, parecía dar un discurso aún cuando sus palabras estaban cargadas de resentimiento —¿No es así como dicen las leyes, que tú mismo, Padre de Todo, dictaste? Precisamente para evitar incidentes como estos…

— Tienes razón en ello, Loki, no puedo hacerlos casar en esas condiciones —dijo con pesar —Como prisionero y por los delitos cometidos por ti es en una celda en dónde debes de estar… — no era así como quería que termine, pero sabía que si dejaba a Loki seguir hablando saldría a la luz su verdadera herencia, lo que menos necesitaba era que el pueblo se enterara de esos detalles, para todos Loki debía seguir siendo su hijo… —Llévenselo… —

La boda se cancelaba, para alivio de muchos y desilusión de pocos, Sif y los tres guerreros respiraron aliviados, al igual que los compañeros de Thor, excepto Tonny quien parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de ese matrimonio, pero nadie le prestaba atención al genio egocéntrico en ese momento…

La noche pasó tranquila, todos pudieron dormir en paz y ya mañana regresarían a sus casas, los pocos embajadores que habían asistido parecían divertidos y uno que otro se veían tristes, esa boda hubiera sido el evento del siglo en los nueve reinos, hacía más de cuatro siglos que no había habido un matrimonio real entre dos varones, ya no se diga sobre el asunto de ser hermanos… Pero la moral era algo tan maleable en algunos lugares que… Bueno, simplemente era un suceso…

Lo que ellos no sabían era el espectáculo que estaban por presenciar…

Todos los sirvientes se habían reunido así como una buena cantidad de personas del pueblo, los embajadores e incluso los tres guerreros y Sif estaban ahí, a petición del hijo mayor de Odín, quien les dijo que tenía un anuncio muy importante que hacer…

Frente a todos los presentes, el hijo mayor se hinco de una rodilla, mirando a los ojos de su querido hermano, sin dejar de sonreir…

— Yo, Thor, Hijo de Odín, príncipe de Asgard, te pido a ti, Loki, Hijo de Odín, príncipe de Asgard, que te unas a mí en la sagrada ceremonia de unión eterna… —todos contuvieron el aliento — Loki ¿Te casarías conmigo? —

El ruido sordo de alguien cayendo al piso, a causa de haberse desmallado, era el único, todos quedaron en silencio, esperando la respuesta del segundo príncipe, el hijo caído de Odín…

* * *

 **NOTA ADICIONAL:**

 ***** _Þrymskviða_**

 **En el poema _Þrymskviða_ se relata que el gigante Þrymr había robado el martillo de Thor, Mjölnir y pretendía a Freyja como esposa como pago para devolverlo. En lugar de Freyja, los Æsir lograron convencer a Thor de que se vistiera como una novia y Loki como su criada y ambos así disfrazados viajan a Jötunheim para la "boda". La identidad de Thor es cómicamente señalada ya que en la ceremonia de recepción el dios se come un buey entero, mientras Loki intenta dar explicaciones apenas creíbles para ese extraño comportamiento de una dama diciendo que su hambre es fruto del largo viaje y de la ansiedad por la boda. Los gigantes en cierta manera aceptan estos argumentos y cuando planean consagrar la unión, el gigante coloca el martillo Mjölnir en la falda de la supuesta novia, con lo cual inmediatamente Thor lo toma, se arranca su disfraz de novia y lo mata, haciendo lo mismo con el resto de los familiares del gigante invitados a la reunión.**


	4. Chapter 4

Si siquen leyendo, gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 4

La noche anterior, Loki había sido llevado a una celda, estaría encerrado ahí hasta el día de su juicio, el cual sería mañana mismo, lo único que había impedido que lo enjuiciaran había sido el anuncio de su boda improvisada. Thor paseaba por los pasillos, ligeramente inquieto, ese había sido un día largo y muy alocado, para su fortuna o desgracia, había oído los cuchicheos de la gente, cuando creían que no podía oírlos, al parecer varios embajadores estaban es Asgard desde hacía bastantes días, esperando el momento en que Loki fuera atrapado para presenciar el juicio, por todos sus crímenes a Midgard y los daños colaterales a otros reinos todos esperaban que fuera severamente castigado…

Lo menos que esperaban eran mil azotes consecutivos, lo cual ya sería una sádica carnicería, y lo más que esperaban era su ejecución. Eso estremeció el corazón del rubio, su hermano ciertamente se le merecía, pero solo de pensar que un látigo lo azotaría le dolía, Loki, por más entrenado que estuviese, jamás había sido azotado en su vida, soportaría cincuenta latigazos, tal vez unos trescientos, pero mil, un millar era un número tan grande que para cuando terminaran de azotarlo su espalda estaría en carne viva… No, no podía permitirlo…

No quiso ni pensar en la probabilidad de que lo ejecutaran, eso no, jamás… Debía de haber algo… ¿Porqué el juicio sería tan pronto? ¿No sería dentro de un par de meses como se acostumbraba?... Ah claro, era precisamente porque se trataba de Loki, quien no tardaba muchos días prisionero en ningún lado, era tan escurridizo que, incluso, era posible que saliera de su celda en menos de dos días… Aún sin su magia.

El dios del trueno no perdió el tiempo, antes de la media noche había ido a la prisión, para ver a Loki antes de su juicio, no fue difícil que los guardias lo dejaran pasar, después de todo su padre no había prohibido que lo visitara.

Pero algo que vio de camino ahí lo había dejado inquieto, en el calabozo de castigo, en donde se azotaba a los prisioneros a la vista de la corte, del Rey mismo o de otros prisioneros, habían llevado un artefacto extraño, Thor no lo había visto nunca y no quería ni saber para que era, le bastaba con imaginar que era para torturar, era tan grotesco que tenía sangre seca en él…

Entro a la celda de Loki, la cual tenía barrotes por dentro, para evitar que pudiera atacar a alguien cuando s ele llevara su comida o que intentara escapar con alguno de sus trucos.

— No han pasado ni doce horas ¿Ya me extrañas acaso? —dijo el menor en son de burla sin siquiera mirarlo, sabía que era Thor con solo oír sus pisadas, después de todo era muy difícil que alguien pudiera sorprenderlo…

— No tenemos tiempo para tus burlas, hermano —dijo con cierto pesar — Tu juicio está muy cerca y… —no sabía que más decirle, nada podía cambiarlo, el propio Loki se lo había buscado — ¿Sabías que mañana mismo serás enjuiciado, Loki? —

— ¿Mañana? — dijo con cierta extrañeza — Y luego dicen que estos procesos son largos — se burló con ganas, había oído que muchos se quejaban de que en Asgard los juicios contra los prisioneros a veces eran largos, más aún cuando los ancianos del Consejo se ponían a deliberar minuciosamente si alguno era digno o no de ser perdonado…

— Basta de bromas, hermano, esto es serio —

— No me digas que los mortales también acabaron con tu sentido del humor — comentó como quejándose, pero la verdad todo se le antojaba divertido, el rubio le dedicó una mirada que no admitiría "pesadeces" — Estás muy amargado últimamente, puedo darte algunos consejos para que tú y tu querida mortal se salgan de la "rutina de dormitorio", es fácil y práctico, lo prometo ¿Sabías que por algo los mortales inventaron algo llamado Kamasutra? No es de lo más "In", como dirían ellos, pero no los puedes culpar por su limitada forma de ver el sexo ¿Verdad? Después de todo apenas viven unas pocas décadas… — ¿Qué si le importaba que juicio era mañana? ¡Claro que no! Eso significaba que podría escaparse antes de lo planeado, aunque no esperaba que lo fueran a enjuiciar, otra vez…

— ¡Ya basta Loki! — bramó el rubio — ¡Tómalo en serio, podrían hasta ejecutarte! — le gritó, exasperado — ¿Porqué no pareces inquieto ante esa idea? — se preguntó de pronto, ciertamente el menor parecía estar muy tranquilo y hasta feliz, o algo por el estilo, de estar ahí, encerrado.

— Thor, mi _querido hermano_ Thor, no hay necesidad de estar inquieto ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Sabemos ya cuál de los dos siempre ha sido el más inteligente, no hubiera venido por mi propia voluntad si creyera que me van a enjuiciar, o peor aún, ejecutar ¿No lo has pensado? —se burló de nuevo, el rubio solo gruñó enojado como respuesta.

— ¡Explícate entonces! ¿Por qué crees que no te enjuiciarán esta vez? — debía de reconocer que el pelinegro tenía razón, pero no dejaba de preocuparle que lo pudieran matar, después de todo Asgard, aun que tenía a los mejores guerreros, ahora requería ayuda de otros reinos, su padre lucía casa vez más cansado y los constantes ataques de Loki, y alguno que otro demente más, había dejado un poco vulnerable, por decir lo menos, a su reino.

— ¿De verdad te lo tengo que explicar? Eres más idiota de lo que creí… — agradeció en secreto que el rubio no tratara de golpearlo en ese momento, aunque los barrotes de la celda aun los separaban no eran nada contra la fuerza bruta de su hermano —Dime ¿Con qué argumentos me van a enjuiciar, esta vez? ¿Por destruir una montaña de Jötunhiem? ¿Por traer gigantes de hielo a Asgard? ¿Por unir fuerzas con los elfos oscuros? ¿Por hablar con Hela? ¿Por tratar de sumir a Midgard en una segunda era glacial? ¿Por irrumpir en un banquete de los gigantes de fuego? ¿Por convertir en vidrio algunos árboles al azar? – lo que había hecho porque estaba aburrido, estar sin hacer nada no era tan bueno para los demás — ¿Por qué Amora escucha lo que le digo, cuando le conviene? ¿Por traer al monstruo verde a Asgard? ¿Por tratar de usurpar el trono? ¿Por aliarme con fuerzas de otros reinos que desconocen y tratar de destruirte? Dime, Thor ¿Me van a enjuiciar por cualquiera de esas cosas, otra vez? Ya me exiliaron más de cuatro veces, me mandaron a azotar, y puedo decirte cuantos azotes recibí — bueno, lo habían condenado a ser azotado, pero siempre se escapaba antes, era algo que nadie había dicho, solo Odín sabía que ni una sola vez el látigo había tocado a su hijo y no había hecho nada para ponerle un remedio a eso, pero Loki ignoraba apropósito ese hecho —También me han condenado a siglos en prisión, por no mencionar las veces que se me exilio en lugares estratégicos, como la isla del silencio… —dijo solo por citar un ejemplo — No he hecho nada nuevo, que sea tan grande o en contra de cualquier reino, cómo para temer a un juicio… —se lo pensó un poco— Bueno puede que haya conversado con un par de "buenos" seres que a nadie le gusta mencionar, pero eso ha sido personal y en secreto y, hasta dónde sé, platicar con viejos conocidos no es un delito… — dijo con su sonrisa de blanca dentadura, cuantas palabras había gastado en pocos minutos gracias a su estúpido hermano…

— No, no lo es en una situación normal, pero este eres tú, Loki, todo lo que haces puede causarle algún mal alguien y lo haces con intención… ¿Con quienes has hablado, hermano? —

— Hieres mis sentimientos, Thor –dijo dramáticamente, pero de verdad no entendía la preocupación del rubio, no había hecho nada más grave que las otras veces, es más, el matrimonio incestuoso no era un crimen en casi todos los reinos, por lo que no había razón para temer…

— ¡Contéstame! — le gritó, exasperado, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto un poco antes de ir a verlo, una cosa horrible y diseñada para torturar, con sangre aun encima, simplemente asqueroso…

— Solo con el Dr. Doom y Mefisto… — dijo de mala gana — Personal, Thor, nada que ver contigo o ningún reino, aunque he de decir que si alguna vez vas a ver a cualquiera de los dos, deberías considerar que ninguno tiene un buen decorador, especialmente Doom, el tipo ya sufre de delirio ególatra extremo… —

— Loki… —Thor exhaló cansado, su hermano tenía las peores compañías que se podían tener, en serio — No sé que hayas hecho, solo tú lo sabes hermano, pero lo que te espera no es nada agradable —el menor sonrió con burla, como si las palabras del rubio fueran una broma — ¡Han traido una tabla llena de sangre que tiene un afilado punzón en medio y unas correas bastante desagradables! ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que ese artefacto maldito dejará de ti? — no dijo más porque no tenía idea de que es lo que esa cosa podía hacer realmente…

— Se llama la "Reina Infiel" —el rubio lo miró interrogante — Se llama cultura, Thor —agregó como un insulto — Le pusieron ese nombre porque un viejo rey, hace más de mil años, la inventó para castigar a su joven, nueva e infiel esposa. Su uso es muy simple a decir verdad. Se hace sentar a la persona acusada en medio, empalándola en la estaca, que mide unos cincuenta centímetros y por lo cual se queda dentro causando daños internos severos, actualmente los sádicos monarcas han popularizado que sea por el recto, originalmente era por …—

— ¡Cállate ya, hermano! ¡No solo es horrible, es repugnante! —gritó asqueado, era la segunda cosa más repugnante que Loki había sugerido el mismo día…

— Como digas, después de eso, solían sumergir al prisionero en el agua para que al luchar se hiciera más daño interno, aunque ahora los azotan, el resultado es aún peor. Por si no había quedado claro, como su nombre lo dice, suele ser el máximo castigo para los infieles, o los traidores, y aunque me pueden acusar de ser un traidor ya he sido enjuiciado y sentenciado por eso, aun si trajeron a la Reina infiel no será usada conmigo, incluso dudo que tu padre permita su uso en Asgard…—

— **Nuestro** Padre no lo permitiría —remarcó — Pero el consejo podría presionar, el embajador Imdor está en Asgard — ver la sonrisa de Loki borrarse era una mala señal… — ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, hermano? —preguntó con cierto temor de saber la respuesta…

— Yo no hice nada —aclaró desde el principio, era la verdad, relativamente hablando —Solo tuve una agradable plática con su esposa, una dama muy agradable por cierto, y muy hermosa también — Al rubio no le gustaba para dónde iba esa plática — Ella me confió que no era muy feliz en su matrimonio, tal vez a su esposo le faltaba un poco de "aguante", fue lo que sugirió, por lo que, y con toda educación, le hice algunas sugerencias, fue muy confidencial, lo prometo. Aunque si ella decidió practicar mis consejos antes que intentarlo con su esposo no es responsabilidad mía… —

— ¿Es que estás loco? –bramó Thor, no le sorprendía que el embajador estuviera furioso, si estuviera en su lugar desmembraría a su hermano lenta y dolorosamente…

— Creo que no tengo porque responderte, pero no, no lo estoy —dijo de mala gana — Como dije, yo no hice nada, jamás la toqué, ella fue la que decidió actuar — no sonaba bien, pero de igual forma nadie le iba a creer a un mentiroso — Y Aún si el consejo presiona a tu padre para aceptar no me preocuparía, ustedes no saben nada del dolor, no saben el verdadero significado de una tortura… —en sus ojos se veía una oscuridad profunda, un dolor lejano y presente, nada de lo que ellos le hicieran se podría comparar al dolor que había tenido que soportar aquella vez, y sabía, con certeza, que Thanos pudo haberlo hecho aun peor, pero eso no era algo que los demás tenía que saber…

— Hermano… — susurró el rubio, no podía imaginar las cosas que habían pasado en la vida del pelinegro, quería poder borrarlas todas, regresar al tiempo en que todos eran felices…

— No habrás pensado que nos sentamos a jugar ¿Verdad? —dijo con amargura — Aunque sin duda eso podría hacer mejor ese inhóspito lugar, quizás a los Chitori les divierta uno de esos juegos mortales para niños, al menos les haría pasar el tiempo menos miserable — se rio de su comentario tan ridículo —Por lo menos deberían cambiar un poco su decoración, eso los haría sentir mejor… —miró a Thor como si se estuviera divirtiendo de lo lindo con él —

— Loki, deja de decir tonterías, tú podrías…—

— Lo digas o no, si ya se decidió no hay nada que puedas hacer… —dijo dándole la espalda, sabía lo que le esperaba si en verdad lo castigaban con eso, pero no era nada comparado con lo que ya había pasado, lo soportaría y viviría para vengarse, sí, eso es lo que tenía que hacer, lo único que le quedaba como opción…

Thor tenía ese dolor en la mirada que no podía esconder, sabía que su hermano se lo merecía pero eso no significaba que deseara que pasara por esa tortura, no lo aceptaría, haría lo que tuviera que hacer si podía ahorrarle todo ese dolor, sería más fácil si su padre lo encerraba unos siglos o si lo desterraba de nuevo a algún lugar apartado, eso era mejor que terror al que parecía lo someterían…

— Tú sabes cómo evitarlo, te escaparás antes ¿Verdad? — preguntó con esperanza, aunque todas las condenas de Loki estaban pendientes a ser ejecutadas, esta no sería la excepción, cuando lo atraparan de nuevo intentarían castigarlo, por eso el embajador no se había retirado…

— Tú sabes que sin mi magia eso es poco probable y si consideras que casi te has casado conmigo es seguro que Amora no vendrá a sacarme esta vez… — dejó caer como por casualidad, sabía que las palabras adecuadas podían hacer que el propio Thor lo sacara de ahí, aunque eso sí, sería la primera vez que el hijo de Odín lo liberar de la celda, sin duda los mortales tenían razón, había una primera vez para todo…

— No… —no terminó lo que sea que fuera a decir, su cerebro había hecho ciertas conexiones, la gente lo llamaba estúpido injustamente, él era brillante, a su modo claro, pero no era ningún idiota… — ¡Eso es! — el pelinegro lo miró interrogante… — ¡Esa es la respuesta! ¡Te casarás conmigo! — decretó entusiasmado, como si fuera la gran idea del siglo…

— ¿QUÉ? — ok, no, no era lo que había pensado, sí, admitía que lo consideró, unas horas atrás, pero es ano era la solución, no, no, no — ¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS? SOLO TIENES QUE ABRIR LA MALDITA CELDA PARA QUE ME VAYA Y ES TODO — de verdad que Thor tenía un nivel único de poca inteligencia, desde ahora Thor sería su nuevo insulto para la estupidez extrema…

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso sería traición! Pero si te casas conmigo solo tendrás que hacer frente a las condenas más bajas, ni azotes, ni torturas… Solo el arresto, en uno de los cuartos el palacio, con todas las comodidades… — pensándolo bien, eso sonaba casi como un premio, pero si lo pensaban un poco, tener que estar todo el tiempo al lado de Thor era un gran castigo para el pelinegro…

— No te atrevas, te juro que me vengaré de ti de la manera más dolorosa que… —pero el rubio ya estaba despidiéndose de él, diciéndole que lo vería mañana antes del juicio… —TE ODIO THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORR — desafortunadamente para el rubio no vio la siniestra sonrisa del pelinegro — No era lo que había planeado, pero tu idiotez sin límites me abrirá camino al trono de Asgard… —

Todos los sirvientes se habían reunido así como una buena cantidad de personas del pueblo, los embajadores e incluso los tres guerreros y Sif estaban ahí, a petición del hijo mayor de Odín, quien les dijo que tenía un anuncio muy importante que hacer…

Y Se aseguró de que esto ocurriera justo antes de que Loki entrara a la sala del Trono para ser enjuiciado de nuevo.

Frente a todos los presentes, el hijo mayor se hinco de una rodilla, mirando a los ojos de su querido hermano, sin dejar de sonreír…

— Yo, Thor, Hijo de Odín, príncipe de Asgard, te pido a ti, Loki, Hijo de Odín, príncipe de Asgard, que te unas a mí en la sagrada ceremonia de unión eterna… —todos contuvieron el aliento — Loki ¿Te casarías conmigo? —

El ruido sordo de alguien cayendo al piso, a causa de haberse desmallado, era el único, todos quedaron en silencio, esperando la respuesta del segundo príncipe, el hijo caído de Odín…

— Hijo de Odín… Thor — comenzó el menor, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su hermano, pensándolo un momento ¿Debía de hacer lo correcto o debía de hacer lo que quería?... Al carajo… — Acepto… — se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole un beso suave y casto al rubio, cerrando los ojos, como si fuera de lo más normal entre los dos, sería parte de su venganza contra el rubio por arrastrarlo a esa humillación…

Thor se sonrojó ligeramente, porque simplemente no se lo esperó, delante de tanta gente, más no se apartó, después de todo los besos del pelinegro siempre habían sido especiales, escasos y llenos del cariño que por lo general Loki no expresaba no con palabras ni con acciones… Era algo tan íntimo entre ellos que, realmente, no le gustaba compartir esos momentos con nadie más presente.

Hubo escándalo, reclamos, Sig casi saltaba para sacarle los ojos al segundo príncipe, solo no lo hizo porque Frandal y Hogun la retuvieron a tiempo, el embajador Imdor se puso furioso, insultando en su lengua natal, Amora hizo estallar algunos candelabros de pura rabia, todos los mortales, con excepción de Tonny, se quedaron con la boca abierta, sin saber que hacer o decir… El alboroto fue general, Odín los miró, sin saber si debía de reír, llorar, gritar, maldecir o suicidarse, eso último porque esos críos que tenía por hijos lo llevarían a la tumba cualquier día de estos, la Reina comenzó a llorar, consternada, ese matrimonio no daría herederos a la corona, pero eso no era lo peor, lo p verdaderamente horrible es que ella había querido que la futura esposa de Thor o de Loki, el que se casara primero, usara uno de los vestidos que ella había confeccionado especialmente para esas bodas…

Thor miró a su padre, justo cuando se ponía de píe, no le importaba cómo reaccionarían, iba a hacerlo y lo haría bien, le costó trabajo pero sostuvo su sonrisa mientras ignoraba todo el caos a su alrededor.

— Nos casaremos padre, hoy mismo si no dispones algo diferente… — lo tenía todo a su favor, los arreglos del día anterior no habían sido quitados del todo, lo había solicitado antes de que anunciaran el juicio de su hermano y se había encargado de tener casi mil testigos, no podía decirle que no, a menos que apelara a alguna regla que él no conocía, pero de hacerlo entonces Loki tendría razón, su padre demostraría que no lo amaba…

— … Preparen todo para la ceremonia, mis hijos se casaran de inmediato… —dijo el soberano, sin reír, sin llorar o lamentarse, todos corrieron a obedecer en el acto, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente y nadie quería estar ahí cuando explotara… —Felicidades hijos míos… —sonrió quedamente y después se retiró, tenía que ponerse su mejor armadura para la ceremonia…

— Mis hijos… Mis bebes… — su madre estaba llorando y corrió a abrazarlos, de verdad era una pena que esos vestidos no se pudieran usar, tal vez dentro de unas cinco o seis décadas cuando entraran en razón, todos, y se anulara esa locura… — Felicidades… —susurró con cierto dolor, pero no había nada que hacer para hacerlos cambiar de opinión…

Ellos agradecieron con moderación y se fueron a sus alcobas sin decir palabras de más, estaba claro que apenas estuvieran vestidos se celebraría su unión, sería muy temprano y si Odín lo había ordenado así no había porque esperar…

En menos de veinte minutos pasaron por cada uno, fue todo tan rápido que los mortales estaban sorprendidos, al parecer ayer había sido tan tarde que nadie se molestó en quitar la decoración, algo que Loki notó al entrar al salón del trono, eso era muy poco usual, por no decir ilógico… Pero bueno, era mejor soportar eso que la maldita tortura de ese aparatejo, él no era nada masoquista como para pedir que lo manden a torturar…

Todos se reunieron con presteza, los regalos seguían ahí, las mesas, los invitados, los adornos, Thor también lo notó y no quiso pensar en ello, tal vez su padre había planeado hacer algo con todo eso, quizás, apelando al humor de Loki, pensó en usarlo durante el juicio para que todo fuera menos agobiante para su hermano, pudiese ser tortura psicológica… Qué más daba, todo había salido bien y eso era todo…

Los dos se sonrieron, con resignación por parte de Thor, hipocresía por parte de Loki, caminaron a la par, había muchos lamentos en el salón dorado, su amado príncipe se casaba y ninguna doncella casadera podría llegar a ser reina…

El Rey comenzó su discurso, parecía triste y feliz, más feliz que triste a decir verdad, Loki lo notó, hasta Thor lo notó, pero interrumpirlo ahora sería la peor falta de respeto que cualquiera de los dos pudiese cometer y no convenía a los planes de ninguno.

— ¿Thor Odinson, aceptas a tu hermano, Loki, hijo de Odín — Loki trató de no hacer ninguna mueca ante esas palabras — Como tu compañero de vida, en los buenos tiempos y en los malos, unido a ti por la eternidad, aún después de la muerte? — esa no era la promesa convencional, pero bueno, al rubio no le importó en ese momento.

— Sí, acepto… — y con eso, sin saberlo, se había echado la soga la cuello…

— ¿Loki Odinson, aceptas a tu hermano, Thor, hijo de Odín — Loki nuevamente trató de no hacer ninguna mueca antelas palabras — Como tu compañero de vida, en los buenos tiempos y en los malos, unido a ti por la eternidad, aún después de la muerte? —el pelinegro dudó por un segundo, peor el ver el semblante entristecido de su padre lo hizo sonreír, eso podía formar parte de su ansiada venganza contra el viejo, poner el viento a tu favor se decía, pero cuando todo estaba en tu contra lo mejor era tomar lo que se podía…

— Acepto… — dijo, mientras su mente le alertaba que algo estaba mal, la sonrisa de su padre, la desolación en el rostro de su madre, los adornos, todo dispuesto… Había algo que no encajaba, pero no hallaba qué… Algo faltaba… Esos extraños votos… —No puede ser… — susurró para sí mismo, al darse cuenta de la tontería que acaba de hacer…

— Yo, Odín Padre de Todo, los declaro compañeros eternos por el resto de la eternidad —dicho eso bajó las manos, poniendo una fina cadena de oro que los unió, unas esposas de plata unieron sus manos la mano izquierda de Thor con la derecha de Loki… — Los novios pueden besarse… —

Thor miró confundido las esposas, en ninguna ceremonia había visto nada igual, pero daba igual, se giró hacia su hermano, le dio un beso suave, en la comisura de sus labios, el pelinegro se había quedado inesperadamente quieto, caso petrificado…

Thor trató de llamarlo pero los aplausos y los gritos de felicitaciones, algunos muy forzados, ahogaron su voz… Algo no estaba bien, lo presentía, pero no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba mal… Miró el intercambio de miradas entre su padre y su hermano…

— No eres el único que puede engañar hijo mío —Odín los miró a los dos, sin dejar de sonreír, como si les diera su bendición — Espero que con esto aprendan su lección… — Dicho esto alzó los brazos — QUE VIVAN LOS NUEVOS ESPOSOS — alentó a la multitud y la lluvia de arroz cubrió todo el salón…

— Nos engañó… —susurró Loki, riéndose de su idiotez, el timador timado pro su padre, vaya que eso se contaría por si siglos si los demás se daban cuenta… — Nos manipuló para que hiciéramos justo lo que él quería… — Thor lo oía, entendiendo a lo que el menor se refería — Nos hizo venir por nuestro propio pie hasta aquí, castigándonos frente a todos —estaba tan furioso que casi temblaba de rabia — Y Ninguno hizo nada por detenerlo… — sus ojos verdes se tornaron rojizos, estaba tan furioso que ni las cadenas restrictivas podían contener toda su magia, pero estaba consciente de que cualquier cosa que hiciera sería un suicidio… Por ahora lo dejaría pasar, no era tan malo, estaba seguro de que aún podía sacarle provecho a la situación…

— … No puedo creerlo… — susurró el rubio, casi devastado, sabía que su conducta era merecedora de castigo, pero jamás se esperó que su padre le hiciera alfo así…

Loki sonrió con malicia, si este iba a ser su castigo sacaría todo el provecho que podía… Odín no tenía idea del error que acababa de cometer, temer a Thor encadenado a él todo el tiempo era una desventaja para sus planes, pero también podía ser beneficioso…

— _Jugaré en tu territorio, Padre de Todo, pero serán mis reglas…_ — pensó el dios de las travesuras, el tiempo de aburrirse se había acabado, el reto había sido lanzado y era su turno de mover piezas en ese complejo tablero de ajedrez…

Thor sentía hasta la médula de sus huesos que su vida sería miserable y mortalmente estresante en las siguientes horas, por no decir que estaba decepcionado y dolido. Lo que él no sabía era que su peor pesadilla estaba por hacerse realidad, traicionar a Asgard sería un juego en comparación con lo que Loki tenía planeado hacer…


	5. Chapter 5

Este sí viene con título.

* * *

Capítulo 5

"¿Dos buenas razones para creerle?"

Loki estaba que "ardía" de rabia, no había dado ni medio día y la fiesta ya había iniciado. No era el único enojado, el embajador Imdor tampoco estaba feliz, por no mencionar a otros embajadores y desde luego que Sif y Amora encabezaban la lista de quienes querían muerto al embaucador. Odín parecía estar muy feliz, animando a todos a celebrar.

Thor miró a su hermano y trató de no desesperarse, llevaban más de una hora de pie, pretendiendo mirar a la gente mientras todos brindaban, comían o platicaban, el baile no podía dar inicio hasta que los novios bailaran y el moreno no parecía tener intención de comenzar pronto. El rubio comenzaba a pensar que tendría que hacer algo, romper un pilar o tirar una mesa, quien quita y funcionaba… Estaba enojado por el engaño de su padre y entendía porque Loki estaba furioso, pero no habían tenido otra opción ¿No? Además no era tan malo…

No, de verdad, estaba cansado de estar ahí, sin hacer nada, por tanto tiempo… Quizás tenía una idea… Si Loki engañaba y su padre, Odín Padre de Todo, lo hacía ¿Por qué él no hacía lo mismo? Es decir… Todo para el bien común… En nombre de todo lo bueno y… Ok, para no morirse de aburrimiento, ya sentía que comenzaban a crecerle las raíces ahí…

Loki — dijo en un susurro — Sé que estás enojado, pero eso es lo que nuestro padre quiere y... —

Tu padre, él no es nada mío — susurró, dejando que la ira cubriera sus palabras por completo.

Estamos haciendo exactamente lo que él quiere, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, siempre has sido el más inteligente de los dos. Estoy seguro de que ya tendrás algún plan, como siempre… — omitió la palabra hermano porque… Bueno, eso haría enojar al moreno y porque ahora que estaban casados eso sería extraño, muy extraño…

No, no tengo ningún plan — masculló de mala gana, entrecerrando los ojos, le había parecido ver a Sif colarse entre unos pilares de forma sospechosa.

¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué querría hacer esto? — bueno, dicho sea ya, no era el mejor para enredar a las personas, ese siempre había sido trabajo de Loki.

Para castigarnos ¿No te parece un motivo suficiente? — dijo con cierto sarcasmo, la estupidez del rubio era exasperante.

Sí, pero no me siento castigado en realidad. Estas esposas nos unirán un buen tiempo, pero no causaran mayores problemas ¿O sí? — dijo al notar que la fina cadena de plata, de hecho, ni siquiera se veía.

No, a decir verdad solo sirve para que no nos separemos de dimensión ni a más de unos… Tal vez diez metros, entre nosotros — esa maldita desgraciada estaba planeando algo, estaba seguro, ahora hablaba con ese gordinflón de Vostalg, debía de cuidar su espalda, sospechaba que esos malolientes buscaban humillarlo frente a todos.

¿Y si nos separamos más? — preguntó, notando que su hermano mantenía su mente en algún otro lado, algo que no le gustaba pero… ¿Qué podía haber atrapado la atención de Loki?

No se puede Thor — dijo distraídamente, no tenía tiempo para él, ahora Hogun y algunos de los vengadores, patéticos mortales, estaban reuniéndose con el gordo y con la arrastrada esa… Y peor aún, hasta esa regalada de Amora estaba confabulando en su contra…

Sí, pero quiero decir, que tal si tengo que salir volando con mi martillo o que tú decidas ir a dar una vuelta por cualquiera de esas brechas que hay entre los nueve mundos, por ejemplo… — él también notó el movimiento entre sus amigos, dándose cuenta que eso era lo que entretenía al moreno… Seguro que lo que planeaban iba a ser divertido, pero seguro que eso significaba que harían enojar más a Loki y eso era pisar terreno peligroso, especialmente cuando era su mano la que estaba encadenada al moreno y no la de alguno de ellos.

No se puede… — repitió sin prestar atención, al parecer nadie más había notado la "conspiración" — Pero podríamos tratar de averiguarlo… — susurró muy suavemente, sea lo que sea que esos estuvieran planeando lo harían pronto, sin proponerlo, Thor, le había dado una magnífica idea.

Hey ¿Qué haces? — sintió que el menor lo jaló hacia la pista de baile… — ¿Pensé que habías dicho que no bailarías? —

Eso fue antes. Además no se puede tener una boda sin un buen baile, Thor, por no mencionar que es un momento perfecto para hacerle saber a todo nuestro célebre grupo de invitados que no somos solo unos bárbaros sin clase — eso sin duda fue para el rubio — Y desde luego sería de muy mala educación dejar en ridículo a tu padre si no realizamos esta celebración de forma adecuada… — Oh sí… que divertido iba a ser ver a todos cuando les demostrara… Sonrió encantadoramente, dejándose guiar por el rubio.

Sabía que tenías un plan — esa pícara sonrisa le decía que a él _tal vez_ no iba a gustarle ese plan… — ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, hermano? —

Sólo un baile Thor ¿Es mucho pedir unos minutos de tu tiempo para tu consorte? — puso esa mirada anhelante, con las cejas ligeramente elevadas, los ojos acuosos y los labios suavemente apretados — Pensé que habías dicho que me amabas, _Hermano_ —

Deja los juegos, Loki, solo tienes que decirme que estás planeando — los invitados ya habían comenzado a bailar a su alrededor, la melodía suave y las personas mirándolos atentamente, no sería prudente hacer un movimiento brusco en ese momento, su cerebro trabajaba a mil y no conseguía imaginar que estaría pensando hacer el moreno.

Cuando dije que te amaba Thor, lo decía en serio y aun lo hago, es solo que… — decía sin apartar la vista de los ojos azules del rubio — No sabes lo difícil que es todo esto. Saber que nada es real, que todo lo que yo sabía, todo lo que yo conocía estaba cimentado en mentiras. Es cierto que he tratado de matarte a ti y a tu padre, pero nunca lo he logrado, porque, realmente, no tengo convicción en ello Thor — sonaba tan sincero, la tristeza en sus ojos parecía tan real — Por eso vine hasta aquí. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que mis planes en realidad son ridículamente complejos y absurdos? —

No creí que fuera a propósito — susurró el rubio, sin saber que decir, no debía de creerle, estaba consciente, pera esa tristeza no podía ser falsa, sabía que eso debía ser parte de su plan pero… Pero quería tanto poder creerle.

No lo es — se apresuró a contestar, casi mostrándose enojado, fue un arrebato — Pero hasta yo sé que en el fondo no es lo que realmente deseo Thor. Una vida en dónde ustedes no existan no tendría sentido… — seguían bailando lentamente, la melodía estaba por terminar — Aunque ni yo mismo lo entiendo, realmente nunca he dejado de amarte, siempre has estado ahí, mi amigo, mi hermano… Siempre mucho más, más profundo… —

Quisiera poder creer cada palabra, Loki, pero tú… — un momento de silencio, escogiendo sus palabras, ordenando sus pensamientos — Tú nunca has sido verdaderamente sincero, siempre tuerces las palabras y… —

Lo sé Thor, lo sé… No tienes que creerme, ni siquiera voy a pedir que confíes en mí, solo pido que me escuches. Por qué siempre has estado ahí para mí, siempre Thor, aunque muchas veces casi nos matan, otras casi nos comen y hasta casi entramos en guerra de nuevo pero… — sus gestos suaves y su mirada tranquila, no parecía ser la misma persona que había estado emanando un aura de furia absoluta minutos atrás — Has tratado de ir por mí cada vez que he cometido errores… Gracias… —

Loki no espero ninguna respuesta, se inclinó hacia el rubio, besando sus labios delicadamente, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, dejándose abrazar por esos fuertes brazos.

Es la única verdad que existe Thor, no lo olvides, mi mundo no estaría completo sin ti — susurró suavemente contra sus labios — Te amo — lo besó de nuevo, esta vez el rubio le devolvió el beso, apasionado, intenso.

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio, mirándolos atentamente, los nuevos consortes estaban en medio del salón, besándose como un par de enamorados que se habían reunido después de muchos años. Frigia había dejado de beber de su copa, Odín parecía estar petrificado, Sif estaba quedando roja de puro coraje, Hogun y Volstag hasta habían dejado de respirar, Frandal solo estaba sonriendo con un "te lo dije" en la punta de la lengua. Los amigos de Midgard son los que parecían menos sorprendidos, ellos solo se habían encogido de hombros y siguieron bebiendo. Tonny Stark hasta estaba tratando de grabar el momento, mala cosa era que la magia y la tecnología no parecían llevarse muy bien.

Es momento de correr, _hermano_ — comentó el moreno, alejándose lentamente de Thor, apenas lo suficiente para hablar sobre sus labios.

¿Por qué correr? — preguntó un poco confundido el rubio, sintiendo su corazón latir dolorosamente, de pura emoción, sentía que algo, _algo_ , estaba por pasar, justo a su espalda.

Porque Sif viene corriendo, armada hasta con los espinos del cacto que tiene en su jardín, para tratar de matarme… — un susurro suave, una caricia en palabras era el sonido de su voz, como si le recitara poesía.

Eso explica el escalofrío de peligro en mi espalda — dijo con sonriendo, idiotizado por la hermosa sonrisa del moreno.

El silencio fue roto por el grito de la guerrera, quien iba armada, en efecto, hasta con un cacto que había arrancado del patio de su casa, espadas, lanzas, arco y flecha era lo que llevaba con ella para matar al que consideraba el ladrón del amor de su vida.

Los músicos no habían dejado de tocar, ahora la pieza sonaba más como una melodía de persecución, habían tenido décadas de entrenamiento en ello con esos príncipes. Platos de comida volando por todos lados mientras Vostalg gritaba de dolor, el vino también estaba siendo regado por todos lados, para horror de Iron Man, quien casi de ponía a llorar por el licor desperdiciado.

La revuelta empeoró cuando cierto midgardiano irresponsable gritó ¡Guerra de comida!, como si estuviera en el secundario. Ensalada de vegetales, una pierna de jabalí y un bol de aderezo picante, Hulk estaba muy bien con la fiesta. Algo del tamaño de una pierna de elefante pasó volando sin que pudiera atraparla, Volstag la había robado. Hubo unas chuletas y unas rosquillas de sospechosa procedencia cruzando por la cabeza del gigante verde.

Loki se había metido detrás de un pilar, cubierto por unas cortinas doradas, Thor estaba ahí también, con un tazón de carne en salsa roja…o quizás sangre, el moreno no estaba seguro, lo más hilarante de ese momento es que el rubio parecía emocionado.

Interesante, no sabía que nuestros amigos conocieran las tradiciones de celebración de las formas educativas de Midgard — dijo mientras mascaba salvajemente.

No estoy seguro de haber entendido lo que dijiste, me distrajo la res que giraba entre tus dientes… — dijo con asco — ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza acaso, _hermano_? Por lo general estas orgulloso de demostrar tu estupidez hablando con menos palabras…—

Cállate Loki. Solo estaba diciendo que así es como celebran cuando terminan la enseñanza o algo así — lanzó el bol y pescó un trozo de lomo que le había llegado a saber de dónde.

Y luego nos llaman bárbaros… — dijo con una sonrisa de lástima y desdén — Supongo que no se puede esperar más de unos patéticos mortales. Por otro lado — no podía creer que había estado besando a ese neandertal hacía pocos minutos — ¿No te gustaría saber cuánto podríamos distanciarnos uno de otro? — bueno su plan improvisado estaba dando mejores resultados de lo esperado, podía ver a la loca de Sif bramando y corriendo de un lado para otro justo frente a él y la idiota no lo había visto.

¿Parte de tu plan, Loki? — dijo Thor, dejando de comer — Sabía que era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto… — siguió al moreno por unos pasillos, se alejaban de la fiesta mientras nadie estaba mirando.

Pero lo que dije lo decía en serio Thor — sacó un pañuelo verde olivo a de algún lado desconocido porque aún no podía utilizar su magia — Cada palabra, si no ya hubiera tratado de apuñalarte con alguno de los cuchillos que pasaron volando tan cerca — limpió la boca del rubio con delicadeza, también sus mejillas y su mentón — Hubiera sido tan fácil estirar mi brazo y clavarte la hoja afilada mientras masticabas ese pedazo de res… —talló sobre la barba, quitando cada rastro de alimento que había en ese rostro — Sin embargo no lo hice, porque estoy dispuesto a no seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo, Thor. Mi mundo no estaría completo sin ti ahora — le dio un fugaz beso para reafirmar sus palabras — ¿Acaso quieres una prueba de mis sentimientos, Thor? —

¿Qué clase de prueba podrías ofrecer para que pueda creerte? — tenía que reconocer que era cierto, sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que no debía de ser tan estúpido como para creerle _todo_ lo que escuchaba de Loki.

No te daré una, te daré dos buenas razones para creerme — si se apresuraba tendría le tiempo suficiente, tal vez cinco minutos…

Lo siguiente que supo el Dios del Trueno fue que estaba contra uno de los muros del palacio, sus labios siendo devorados por la boca del moreno mientras que sus manos descansaban en las caderas del menor, agarrándolo con fuerza. Las manos de Loki estaban sobre sus hombros, moviéndose ágilmente, entre brecha y brecha, bajando hasta llegar a su pantalón.

¿Qué planeas, hermano? — Thor cuestionó, jadeando, no estaba seguro de que quisiera oír la respuesta de Loki.

No planes, solo el tacto — se hincó frente a Thor, mirando hacia arriba, buscando en sus ojos azules.

¿Pero qué crees qu…? — no tuvo tiempo de terminar, el moreno tiró de sus piernas, hacia adelante, para hacerlo caer sentado, muy bruscamente — ¿QUÉ DEMON…? — interrumpido de nuevo, el moreno había atrapado su virilidad entre sus labios, sacándole un pequeño gemido.

Loki no se molestó en contestarle, se quedó inclinado sobre Thor, chupando con más avidez, sintiendo endurecer su carne. Cortó el resto de su pantalón cuidadosamente, para no lastimarlo, se sacó la endurecida virilidad del rubio de su boca, para lamerla de arriba hacia abajo y de regreso, sujetándola con una de sus manos para meterse la punta enrojecida a la boca, trazando círculos a su alrededor con su entrenada lengua. Con la otra mano acariciaba lentamente los testículos de Thor, apretándolos delicadamente.

El Dios del Trueno trató de reprimir sus gemidos, apretó los puños con fuerza, pronto ya no sabría ni como se llamaba. El moreno susurró lago contra la punta de su falo que no logró entender, subiendo y bajando su mano en su longitud. EL rubio sintió la presión entre su virilidad y su esfínter y arqueó un poco su espalda incómodamente, nunca había experimentado una sensación como esa.

Loki se metió la dureza del rubio lentamente a la boca, sin dejar de acariciarla con su lengua, movimientos circulares y precisos, bajando una de sus manos por la virilidad del Dios del Trueno mientras iba avanzando con su boca. Con su otra mano arañó su vientre, dejando estelas rojas en la carne. Thor gimió más fuerte, retorciéndose por delicioso ardor, aquella pálida mano fue bajando hasta llegar de nuevo a sus testículos, frotándolos, tirando de ellos. El Dios del Trueno ya no tenía pensamientos coherentes, hacía ya un tiempo que no le había permitido a nadie tocarlo de esa manera tan irrespetuosa para un hijo de Odín.

Loki tenía ganas de sonreír, había sido un poco más fácil de lo esperado. Metió su mano entre las telas del pantalón de Thor, conocía el camino a su objetivo, fue rápido y preciso. Su dedo medio se introdujo en el apretado interior del mayor. Thor no tuvo tiempo de gritar o quejarse, Loki había presionado un punto "mágico" en su interior, haciéndolo gemir de placer, era un doloroso placer que no había probado antes en su larga vida.

Loki siguió chupando el falo de su hermano con fuerza, dejando que su respiración caliente chocara con su vello púbico, moviendo su dedo medio contra ese punto de placer para enloquecerlo.

Pocos minutos después la esperma del mayor rebosaba de los finos labios del moreno, un par de gotas habían caído en su mejilla izquierda, él sonreía pícaramente, sus ojos brillando intensamente.

Te amo, Thor — susurró, sin dejar de sonreír, un rastro de la esperma de su hermano bajaba por su barbilla, goteando sobre el cuerpo del mayor.

Thor apenas estaba registrando los colores del lugar, miraba el techo como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo, aunque su vista estaba muy lejos de mirar la gloriosa arquitectura del palacio. La voz de Loki había llegado hasta lo profundo de su mente, él también lo amaba aunque no estaba en condiciones de poder contestarle por ahora. Fue un momento único, bajó la cabeza ligeramente, mirando el rostro sonriente del moreno, parecía resplandecer incluso siendo el desastre que era, con su esperma deslizándose por su cara, se veía… Hermoso, una pintura preciosa que deseaba recordar nítidamente por siempre.

Para su desgracia ese momento no sería eterno ni privado, los gemidos de Thor habían llamado la atención de los invitados, amigos y familiares, quienes habían presenciado el momento en que el rubio había rozado las puertas del cielo.

Sif estaba escupiendo espuma verde por la boca, Volstag y Hogun habían corrido a vomitar, por fortuna llegaron al jardín y no serían enjuiciados por ensuciar el piso, Frandal estaba acariciando su barba al tiempo que calculaba lo que le debían sus amigos.

Frigia había subido uno de sus brazos a su frente, desmayándose teatralmente, varias de sus damas corrieron a atraparla y socorrerla, las cuales se daban su buen taco de ojo con los dos guapos príncipes.

Los Vengadores solamente rodaron los ojos, ya lo venían venir, excepto el Capitán América, sus costumbres "anticuadas" y creencias "pasadas de moda" le indicaban que eso estaba en contra de toda moral y bla bla bla.

Pero la cara que no tenía precio era la de Odín, Padre de Todo. Sus ojos a punto de salirse de su cuenca, sus dientes apretados y el tono verde pálido de su tez no hablaban presisamente de la felicidad. Sujetó su lanza sagrada, apuntando hacia sus dos – _próximos-a-ser-desterrados_ \- hijos. Un grito fiero fue su único aviso.

Una luz cegadora y lo siguiente que vieron fue el pasto verde, acompañado por el olor a tierra mojada. Thor había quedado debajo de un frondoso árbol, el sol estaba ya desapareciendo por el horizonte pero el dolor de cabeza que tenía le impedía apreciar el hermoso atardecer. Movió su cabeza a un costado, había un cuchillo _Asgardiano_ apenas a un par de centímetros de su cara… _Asgardiano…_ ¡Loki le había mentido! Siendo honesto consigo mismo eso no debía de ser una sorpresa.

Loki estaba pocos metros atrás de Thor, apenas recuperado la conciencia, había unas nubes interesantes en el cielo, parecían un par de hongos, unas setas venenosas… Sería divertido tener algunas para hacer una broma a alguien… De pronto sintió que algo cortó el viento, a su derecha apareció un cuchillo _Asgardiano_ , el mismo que había usado para cortar la ropa Thor…

¡Me dijiste que no habías agarrado el cuchillo! — gritó el rubio, muy enfadado.

No, recuerdo claramente que te dije estaba tentado a _clavarte_ el cuchillo, no que no lo había tomado, _hermano_ — sonrió pícaramente, el rubio siempre tendía a mal interpretar lo que decía, esa no era su culpa, solo culpa de Thor por ser tan imbécil.

Recuerdo perfectamente que tú… — se detuvo en seco… Ese lugar se parecía a Midgard, olía como Midgard… — ¿Cómo llegamos a Midgard? —

Nosotros dos casados, bailando, _teniendo un buen momento de consortes_ , tu padre enojado, Gungnir brillando, el destierro sin poderes, Midgard… Lo usual. Es un buen resumen de veinte palabras de lo ocurrido si me lo preguntas… — tomó el cuchillo y lo guardó entre sus ropas, las cuales por cierto eran un buen traje oscuro de diseñador, la misma ropa con la que había ido anteriormente a ese mundo y le quitó un ojo a un mísero mortal… Nada mal, al menos tenía más clase que la ropa de Thor, quien tenía la camisa negra y el pantalón de… ¿Cómo era? ¿Merilla? Lo que fuera, sin duda era de más categoría el suyo.

¿Qué? — no se dio cuenta de que el moreno había guardado el cuchillo _nuevamente_ — ¿Desterrado en Midgard, _otra vez_? — eso ya parecía una tradición, casi siempre que iba a ese mundo tenía que ser desterrado o algo parecido.

De cualquier forma ya no podía usar mi magia y… — miró alrededor mientras se ponía de pie — Creo que nos dejó caer en un bosque, ¿Crees que haya malvaviscos cerca para la fogata? — había leído en algún lado sobre esa tradición humana.

….Dormiremos aquí hoy, parece un buen lugar. Mañana buscaré a mis amigos, ellos nos ayudaran con esto y recuperaré mis poderes — miró el lugar, estaba muy cuidado y era hermoso, seguro que podía buscar ramas para la fogata y eso de "malvaviscos" no se oía mal, sin embargo aún había algo que lo inquietaba — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — él nunca esperó que s hermano menor fuera a… A hacerle _eso_ , mucho menos de _esa_ forma.

¿Hacer qué? — la mirada de Thor le indicó que no estaba para juegos — Quería hacerlo, antes no era posible que me acercara a ti, pero ahora no hay razón para no hacerlo — sonrió con lo más cercano a la "sinceridad" que nadie había visto — Además de que estoy seguro de que nunca habías sentido algo parecido — no, su hermano era un macho alfa, nunca dejaría que nadie se acercara a tocarlo por la retaguardia, Punto para Loki.

¿Esa es tu prueba? ¿Chuparle la polla a alguien es tu forma de demostrar que los quieres? — eso lo hacía sentir enojado, no quería pensar en la cantidad de veces que el moreno debió de… No, no, mucha información.

¡NO! No a cualquiera, solo a ti, Thor — casi gritó, apuntando a su hermano con su índice derecho — Solo por ti… — susurró, caminado de forma errática aunque pausada — Yo no sé de qué otra forma demostrarte que te digo la verdad esta vez, no puedo convencerte de ninguna manera, reconozco que no soy de fiar y te dije que no iba a pedir que me creas — movía las manos tranquilamente aunque sin poder hallar la forma de darse a entender — Sólo puedo hacer las cosas que creo que están bien, las que siento que puedo hacer y las que deseo hacer que creo no dañarán a otras personas, solo puedo tomar lo que está frente a mí y solo te puedo ofrecer lo que vez, lo que soy yo, nada más… —

Y que pasa con tus planes de destruir a mis amigos o conquistar Asgard ¿Te olvidarás de ello? ¿De todos tus planes? — era mucho para digerir así que iría un paso a la vez, o lo intentaría.

No puedo prometerte nada, Thor. Quiero ser lo más sincero posible. Por ahora no planeo hacer nada en contra de los Vengadores o los mortales o Asgard, pero no te aseguro que seguirá así más adelante — se giró hacia el rubio, dando un par de pasos hacia él, no más. No iba a forzarlo a creerle en lo que le dijera, solo podía esperar.

Eso ya es algo, Loki — sonrió quedamente, sin estar seguro de que hacer.

Claro que Thor esperaba que su "matrimonio" con el moreno los condujera a llevarse mejor, no creyó que Loki lo tomaría de esa forma y se le abalanzara encima, los besos eran algo que estaban bien con él, no era nuevo, se habían besado antes y muchas veces, una vieja broma en realidad. ¿Sexo? No, eso jamás cruzó por su cabeza, en especial con los dedos de su hermano dentro suyo, no es que no lo disfrutara, en realidad fue fabuloso pero perturbador, él nuca había sido "el de abajo" y no planeaba serlo nunca… Pero tampoco estaba esperando que Loki estuviera "debajo de él", eso sería… Enfermo… Pero… Los sentimientos que despertaba en él _ahora_ eran extraños, no quería lidiar con ellos, pero tenía qué hacerlo, tenía miedo de no poder ser un buen hermano, también temía solo echarlo a perder todo.

Loki elevó una ceja al mirar a Thor tan meditabundo, lo que sea no era problema suyo. Ya no había sol y según recordaba en los bosques solía haber frío y humedad, tenían que hacer una fogata, buscar algo para comer, corrección, Thor tenía que hacer una fogata y buscar algo para comer, él solo iba a mirar y buscar donde acostarse que su traje no fuera a ensuciarse. Mirando el lugar… ¿No estaba muy limpio para ser un bosque? Se encogió de hombros, tal vez ni siquiera había _verdaderos_ animales salvajes en Midgard. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Odín mismo lo había mandado _precisamente_ al mismo mundo que había intentado destruir/conquistar y nada menos que de "Luna de miel"… ¿Quién lo diría?

Independientemente de eso su plan estaba tomando un nuevo rumbo. Claro que estaba muy lejos de lo que había planeado pero… ¿Qué acaso no es peor para la imagen de Thor estar casado con otro hombre que gritar al mundo que es gay? Ahora no podría negarlo… Loki sonrió para sí mismo. Los humanos tenían poca tolerancia hacia lo que veían como "aberrante" y el incesto era una de esas cosas, daba igual si no eran hermanos de sangre, para la humanidad ellos eran hermanos y no debían de estar besándose y mucho menos casarse entre ellos. Ahora sí que su ridículamente complicado plan iba a dar los frutos que quería. Ahora Thor iba a ver cómo era vivir sin poderes y repudiado por los que decían ser sus amigos.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno este es el último. pronto traeré el siguiente.

Y si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias.

* * *

Capítulo

6

"Thor, Loki y los Vengadores de Luna de Miel"

Thor y Loki estaban de vuelta, en la Torre de los vengadores, recién veinte minutos atrás estaban saliendo de la cárcel ¿Cómo se iban a imaginar que eso no era un bosque sino el Central Park de Nueva York? Ni hablar del hecho de que no sabían que iniciar una fogata ahí era contra ley.

La cena fue virtualmente devorada por los dos Asgardianos mientras que los demás se dedicaron a mirarlos Tonny abordó el tema con toda sutileza. Por su puesto que no hay nada más sutil que un avión privado, con ese cartel que decía feliz luna de miel en Miami, bordado en dorado. El día siguiente iba a ser "interesante".

Arena, sol, playa y personas de todas las edades, tonos y sabores andaban prácticamente desnudas por dónde querían, era la versión del paraíso de Anthony Stark. Apenas diez minutos en el lugar y los vengadores ya se habían puesto cómodos, tenían su propia zona privada e iban a sacarle el mayor jugo posible.

Thor y Loki estaban bajo una dorada palapa, aún en las ropas con las que habían llegado, a ninguno de los dos de parecía un lugar agradable para pasar el tiempo. Sí, parecía bonito, sí, el mar se veía muy bien y salado muchas gracias y sí, había mucha "carne" que mirar, pero se estaban asando y no tenían nada que ponerse, por no mencionar que no iban a desvestirse en frente de todos… ¿O sí?

¿Sabes qué, Thor? No me interesa lo que puedan pensar tus preciosos mortales, este lugar es caliente como el infierno — se aflojó el cuello de su traje, dejando su corbata sobre el respaldo de su silla— Y te aseguro que sí he estado ahí, Mephisto puede dar fe de ello — zapatos a un lado y por supuesto que también su saco quedó a un lado.

En realidad no creo que a nadie le importe, hermano —comentó a la ligera, mirando a un par bonitas piernas que pasaban por ahí — Iré a nadar — más tardó en hablar que en quitarse el pantalón de mezclilla y la camisa, quedando en unos speedos negros con dorado.

Espera, Espera — el rubio no lo escuchó y ambos estuvieron dentro del agua en menos de dos minutos, lo único bueno de todo eso era que ese pedazo de tela dejaba poco a la imaginación, no entendía como Thor podía usar _solo_ eso para vestir, pero no era asunto suyo — Se te olvida que no nos podemos separar ¿Verdad? — era muy tarde, ya estaba mojado hasta el alma.

Vamos Loki, un poco de agua no va a matarte — dijo sonriendo, el pelinegro era un dramático y, a decir verdad, se le veía muy bien todo mojado y con las mejillas coloreándose, ya sea de vergüenza o por el sol.

Acabas de arruinar mi traje de diseñador, animal desconsiderado — el agua salada estaba entre sus cosas menos favoritas y justo en ese momento le llegaba hasta la barbilla, solo no se había "ahogado" porque se apresuró a tratar de seguirle el paso al rubio mientras nadaba — Tienes suerte de que pude poner a salvo mi corbata — que era de la seda más fina.

No seas dramático, hermano — sonrió de buena gana, olvidándose por el momento de todo el montón de problemas que tenía sobre los hombros — Además podrías hacer esto por mí, porque me amas ¿Cierto? — sonrió dulcemente, lo más dulce que pudo a decir verdad.

¿El chantaje, Thor? ¿Es en serio? — preguntó indignado, eso no era justo — Eso en verdad me ofende _querido hermano_ , porque yo te amo de verdad y me pides que haga cosas denigrantes por ti, como mojarme en agua salada cuando yo no he escuchado ni una sola vez que me amas desde que todo esto comenzó — se cruzó de brazos, pero tenían un semblante más bien triste en lugar de enojado.

Estamos en una playa, Loki, estar en el mar no es denigrante, estas exagerando y además tú sabes que yo te amo, hermano, por eso he tratado de que endereces el camino todo este tiempo, pero eres demasiado necio como para escucharme y no era un chantaje, solo te estaba pidiendo un favor ¿Un favor es mucho pedir, Loki? — uy, eso había sido casi un milagro, no se podía creer que había podido contestarle algo coherente y sin balbucear, ese "te amo" de Loki no sonaba tan fraternal y eso le causaba nerviosismo.

Bien, un favor — dijo de mala gana, sin creérselo él tampoco, Thor estaba mejorando en el tema de negociar y mentir, pero no le daría otra oportunidad — Tienes toda la razón ¿Porque iba yo a ir en contra de los deseos del príncipe de la corona de Asgard, Thor? Después de todo lo que tú quieres es lo que importa al final ¿No ha sido siempre así? Invadir reinos, tratar de matar a otros guerreros, viajar a Jötunheim para que me diera cuenta de que todo lo que creía eran solo mentiras. ¿Por qué iba a importarte el cómo me siento? — comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla, aunque sabía que no llegaría ahí si el rubio no lo seguía.

Estas exagerando de nuevo, Loki, y sí me importa, sino me importara no hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible porque estés aquí — replicó, comenzando a cansarse de los ojos tristes que el otro le estaba mostrando.

Sí claro, no sé porque me atreví a dudarlo — comenzó a caminar para salir de ahí, si lograba hacerlo sentir culpable ya tendría esa ganada, sino cuando menos arruinaría su diversión alejándolo del mar.

Los demás vengadores solo los miraban a lo lejos, preguntándose qué demonios estaban esos dos haciendo. Parecía que estaban discutiendo, luego parecían estar jugando, después volvían a discutir. Vieron a Loki ir hacia la orilla o al menos tratar de hacerlo, Thor lo había pescado por la espalda y trató de levantarlo, el moreno se sacudió violentamente, gritando en su lengua materna, insultos lo más seguro, después ambos cayeron al agua, manoteando como el par de idiotas que eran en medio del mar. Seguido vieron a Loki levantarse, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos.

¿Eso es una anguila? — Steve preguntó un poco alarmado, no estaba seguro pero una anguila podía matar a una persona, bueno, a una persona normal, ellos eran anormales.

¿Qué cosa? — Tonny estaba sirviendo unas bebidas para todos, excepto para Bruce, ese "amargado" había preferido quedarse en el hotel a dormir o ver tele, quien sabe, tal vez intentaría suicidarse _una vez más_.

No creo que sea una anguila, no hay en Miami — Clint dijo como si nada, mirando atentamente mientras sus dedos escocían, tenía bajo suyo su siempre confiables arco y flechas, solo por si acaso.

No son originarias de por aquí, pero no significa que no puedan haber, además no todas son peligrosas — Natasha estaba más aburrida que otra cosa, SHIELD podría mandarla a alguna misión _real_ , ser niñera no contaba, para eso tenían a Coulson.

Y si resulta que sí es una anguila, Thor podría resultar gravemente herido — Steve se estaba poniendo de pie.

El dios del trueno muerto por una anguila eléctrica — Clint se rio sin humor — Eso sí que tendría gracia — sus dedos ya estaban acariciando su arco.

Te dije que le dejaras las bromas a Stark y a Parker — ella se le quedó mirando al arquero, esperando que no se le ocurriera hacer una idiotez.

No se suponía que era una broma, Nat —

No es una Anguila, tranquilícense, es solo un cinturón Dolce & Gabbana, muy buena marca pero no puede electrocutar a nadie — se quedó en silencio por un segundo — Debo de inventar uno de esos, con la forma de una anguila — sonrió como un niño abriendo juguete nuevo.

¿Es en serio? — el capitán lo miro con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro

Pues puede que no electrocute, pero seguro que sí puede matar con ello — Natasha y Clint se pusieron de pie al notar que Loki había logrado poner el cinturón como correa alrededor del cuello del rubio.

Claro que es en serio, cariño — la sonrisa de Tonny no se había borrado de su rostro — Incluso podría ponerles micro tecnología para controlarlas vía remota y mandarlas mis playas privadas, de esa forma nadie las invadirá, de nuevo —

¿Todo para ti es una broma? — se estaba enojando un poco, pero se saltó el "cariño", pretendiendo que no se había sonrojado al escucharlo.

En el mar, Thor no paraba de reírse, la correa era excesiva pero Loki no tenía la fuerza para hacerle daño, gracias a Odín por eso, habían forcejeado un poco más y los pantalones del traje oscuro se habían perdido en la corriente, el moreno había gritado pero Thor decidió no escucharlo, ahora los dos se dirigían hacia la orilla, intercambiando insultos en su lengua materna.

Loki iba por delante, así que Thor tenía la oportunidad de verlo caminar, el moreno no perdía el paso ligero y elegante que lo caracterizaba ni siquiera andando en el mar, con forme fue saliendo del agua se veía su camisa de mangas largas adherirse caprichosamente a su torso, su cabello negro un poco enredado pero pegándose a su cabeza y al llegar la vista por debajo de su cintura el rubio dejó de respirar pos un segundo, esa camisa blanca era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir la parte superior de los glúteos de su hermano, transparentando su ropa interior negra, dándole una vista _agradable_ de sus nalgas, la tela negra hacía un buen contraste con su piel pálida y sus largas piernas, fuertes pero de líneas sutiles. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a ver cosas que no quería en quien no debía? Lo había visto desnudo antes, y no pocas veces, pero ésta era la primera vez que entendía lo sexy que su herm… No, que Loki era.

La discusión entre sus compañeros, sobre y contra su hermano, lo sacó de su ensoñación. Antes de que Natasha o Clint pudieran hacerle algo, Thor, agarró a Loki desde su espalda, pasando su brazo por su cuello, en un medio abrazo, mostrando una sonrisa sin igual, no parecía que el moreno hubiese tratado de matarlo con un arruinado cinturón de marca.

Mis amigos — el rubio habló en un apuro — Todo está bien — las manos de Loki se pusieron sobre su brazo, aunque Thor no sabía si para retenerlo o tratar de zafarse

¿Seguro? Porque parecía un intento de asesinato muy en serio — la pelirroja comentó sarcásticamente, manteniendo su rostro con ese gesto aburrido, Clint permaneció en silencio, con el arco en las manos, pero aún sin apuntarle al moreno.

¿Acaso no tienes hermanos, agente? — Loki preguntó con tono burlón — Es normal tratar de matarse entre sí ¿No es así, Arquero? — miró a Clint, sabiendo que eso removería recuerdos especialmente sensibles en el humano.

Tú — Clint trató de golpearlo, al igual que la pelirroja, quizás el ex dios delirante de grandeza tenía problemas en la cabeza, pero ahora tendría menos dientes y moretones con los cuales lidiar también.

Nosotros vamos a seguir nadando — Thor giró a su hermano apenas a tiempo para salvarlo, ahora que no tenían poderes eran casi tan vulnerables como cualquier otro ser humano — ¿Una competencia? — le preguntó al menor.

Preferiría un cambio de vestimentas, además de que es hora de almorzar ¿No preferirías almorzar, _hermano_? — el cuerpo de húmedo del rubio pegado al suyo no estaba ayudando en nada, pero él podía mantener la compostura en peores lugares y situaciones.

¿No es un poco temprano? — el rubio replicó, sin estar muy seguro de qué hora era, pero debía mantener a todos lejos de su hermano o había cunado menos un muerto en ese bonito lugar.

¿Ya viste el sol? — Loki le contestó, ahora mirando hacia el mar, con Thor a su espalda y separándolo de los dos agentes de SHIELD.

Sí, ¿Por? — él estaba mirando a sus amigos analíticamente, debía de ser más rápido que ellos, Natasha y Clint, por su parte, estaban mirando la interacción de los "hermanos" de forma contemplativa, era extraño que actuaran como personas civilizadas, en especial si consideraban que uno era un bárbaro y el otro un monstruo hambriento de poder.

¿Te diste cuenta de que es el mismo sol? —

Sí, ¿Por? — tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que el menor le estaba gastando una broma, muy estúpida por demás — ¡Cállate, Loki! — apretó su medio abrazo, como si quisiera reprenderlo — Es el mismo sol y también el mismo cielo — declaró con voz enojada — También estamos en el mismo mundo ¿Alguna otra ocurrencia? —

Bueno, Tal vez quieras ir a matar al emperador de Perú —

¡No vamos a matar a nadie, Loki! — bramó, apretando aún mar fuerte, casi logrando asfixiar a su hermano.

¡Esa fue buena! — Stark gritó mientras se reía, hasta hace unos segundos él, como el capitán, habían estado atentos al extraño intercambio de palabras de los otros cuatro, solo para estar seguros de cuando sería bueno intervenir — ¿Te gustó esa película? A mí me pareció entretenida —

¿Qué Película? — Steve preguntó un poco confuso, al parecer no era el único que no lo había visto porque los espías tampoco se daban por entendidos.

Decidido, tendremos noche de película hoy — dijo Tonny, sin preguntar, no como que lo hubiera hecho de cualquier forma.

No fue entretenida, solo deja en evidencia la falta total de conocimiento que tiene tu raza, pero Kronk me recuerda a Thor, es difícil no encariñarse con algo que te recuerda a quien amas — el rubio sonrió y Tonny no sabía si reírse por ese sentido del humor tan retorcido o sentir lástima del rubio porque Loki era un maldito desalmado que se burlaba de su hermano, aunque, no obstante, estaba reconociendo que lo amaba y no puso evitar preguntarse qué tanto de eso era una actuación del hermano demente y que tanto era _real_.

¿Quién es Kronk? — preguntó Steve de repente, rompiendo el momento mágico de las divagaciones.

Un gigante que ve el mismo cielo todos los días esperando a que uno amanezca con otro — Loki ofreció, graciosamente su explicación, sonriendo con dulzura, esperaba que esa idiotez que tenían entre todos ellos no fuera contagiosa.

Thor apretó más su brazo contra Loki, entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir. Se disculpó con sus amigos rápidamente y se llevó al menor hacia dentro de la mansión del Hombre de Hierro, tendría que tener un par de palabras con él antes de dejar que siguiera conviviendo con sus amigos o de verdad alguien iba a morir por ahí.

Natasha tenía ganas de golpear a alguien y Clint quería matar a Loki, peor lo único que podían hacer era retirarse a golpear algo. Tonny llamó al servicio de comida, como nadie dijo que quería sería pizza y a quien no le gustara bien podría irse a la M…mar a pescar algo.

Dentro de la mansión Loki y Thor pensaron en bañarse, con el pequeño inconveniente de que no podían alejarse mucho entre sí, sin embargo después de casi treinta minutos ya estaban listos los dos. La pizza fue una elección acertada aunque el almuerzo en sí fue bastante tenso, se podía sentir la sangre salpicando por todos lados, por supuesto que la imaginación de Anthony Stark podía estarle jugando una pasada.

La película del emperador fue divertida y más de uno coincidió en que Kronk sí se parecía a Thor aunque ninguno se atrevió de decirlo en voz alta. La broma del "mismo cielo" tenía sentido. Después vieron la película obligatoria del grandulón, imaginándose al Thor en la misma situación, era hilarante, pero de estar en la misma situación que él sin dudar Loki era la mejor opción para pasar por su esposa, la imaginación Stark atacando de nuevo.

Llegó la hora de dormir y habiendo tantas habitaciones era ridículo que tuvieran que compartir los cuartos, pero los argumentos de los asesinos, léase Natasha y Clint, eran bastante sólidos ¿Y si Loki buscaba cómo librarse de Thor e intentaba matar a alguien?

No pues, con esa probabilidad compartir cuartos sonaba sensato. Lo mejor fue que Steve tenía por compañía a cierto playboy billonario filántropo guapo. Nadie tuvo quejas del compañero que le tocó, Thor y Loki no tenían opción ya sea.

En Asgard el Padre de todo no estaba feliz, el plan no iba como creía y a este paso Thor no recuperaría sus poderes y Loki, bueno, ya no sabía qué hacer con Loki, había intentado varias cosas pero ninguna estaba dando resultado. Tal vez debería de intentar un enfoque nuevo.

Loki estaba de pie junto a la cama que tenía que compartir con Thor, preparando su broma nueva, no iba a ser lo mejor que s ele ocurrió pero era lo que tenía a mano. Eran cosas que encontró por la casa y que se fue guardando entre sus ropas, lástima que le habían quitado el cuchillo, pero un poco de ese líquido, esa crema para el cabello y un poco de ese polvo iba a dejar el efecto "impactante".

Después de todo este tiempo y aún no aprendes la lección, Loki — habló pausadamente, sin levantar la voz, ya había comprobado que gritarle no tenía sentido.

¿Cansado de andar por tu propio reino, Odín? — aunque su presencia lo sorprendió no dio muestra de ello, después de todo pocos seres podían llegar a sobresaltarlo.

¿Qué esperas obtener de todo esto? — miró a su hijo más joven mezclar las cosas que tenía a su alrededor, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Echar a perder el cabello de tu hijo — la mezcla olía espantoso, un plus más para hacerlo.

…Mientras no te arrepientas de lo que has hecho, Loki, no serás libre de esas cadenas, por lo que no podrás seguir condenando a ningún mundo a perecer, vivirás y morirás como cualquier ser humano en este mundo, ante ellas tus mentiras no tendrán efecto — de alguna manera eso debería darle calma pero no era así, se sentía preocupado y no sin motivos sin embargo no era algo que fuera a compartir con ninguno de ellos dos.

Puede que no sea pronto, pero yo seré quien gobierne Asgard. Quizás creas que tu "prisión" y estas cadenas me detendrán, pero Odín, yo no soy un ser cualquiera, soy un _dios_ , más tarde o más temprano la humanidad me reverenciará — sonrió, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada al mayor, su mezcla estaba casi lista.

¡Eso jamás pasará! —

Será y también Asgard se pondrá de rodillas ante mí — sus miradas se cruzaron, todo el desprecio que sentía por él era evidente pero había otra emoción ahí, algo que Odín no podía identificar claramente y era doloroso ver esos ojos tan determinados a destruirlo.

Piénsalo bien, este camino solo te llevará al fracaso, acepta tu culpa y arrepiéntete, es tu única opción o morirás como cualquier mortal —

No tienes que repetirme las cosas, no soy Thor — dijo con desdén hacia la proyección de Odín, él sabía que no era solo desprecio lo que sentía por aquel que fue su padre y odiaba sentirse así, no entendía porque aún con todo lo que había pasado sentía que quería probar que era un hijo tan digno como Thor — Me aseguraré de que veas desde una pútrida celda mi glorioso reinado —

Odín no le dijo nada más, lo miró con furia y lástima, Loki representaba uno de sus mayores fracasos y no había forma de corregirlo, matarlo significaría su derrota pero permitirle vivir ponía en peligro a otros mundos y al suyo propio. Encerrarlo solo acrecentaba ese rencor, permitirle estar libre era esperar el momento en que atacara nuevamente. No era justo para Thor pero esa era la única solución que se le ocurrió podría llegar a funcionar en algún momento y sin embargo también era la más arriesgada. El punto era ¿Qué tanto estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a perder para demostrar que podía ganarle a ese engreído e infantil muchacho?

Odín se desvaneció y Loki bufó enojado, no le importaba lo que pensara o que quisiera, él iba a seguir adelante, gobernaría ambos mundos como sea y hallaría la forma de librarse de esas cadenas. Pero, por ahora, se concentraría en fastidiar a Thor y por supuesto también a sus amigos, los vengadores.

Un grito aterrador se escuchó en Miami desde la mansión de descanso de Tonny, nadie quiso comentar quien fue la persona que gritó pero todos concordaron en que había motivos para hacerlo. Thor tenía un peinado al más puro estilo punk, espantado y hacia arriba, desafiando la ley de gravedad y eso no era lo peor, el color de su cabello ahora era fucsia, rosado o naranja, quizá una mezcla de las tres, sus cejas estaban del mismo tono y su barba… Nunca habían visto algo tan feo desde…bueno, nunca era la palabra adecuada de verdad.

Vaya Ricitos, no creí que decidieras que el estilo Punk te iba mejor, solo un consejo — dijo mientras miraba a Loki en vez de a Thor — El rosa combina más con el negro —

Loki había salido a toda prisa de la mansión, seguido de un furioso rubio muy de cerca, hacía mucho que no hacía algo como eso, lástima que no había tenido unas tijeras a la mano. El travieso moreno repasó su listado mental, ya había conseguido un veinticinco por ciento de su nuevo plan, en formación, para conseguir sus fines.

* * *

Nos vemos, la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7 Viral

Ha sido una muy larga espera pero al fin, aquí está, no es tan gracioso pero creo que no quedó tan mal, y no, no se confundieron de fic, es éste.

Lo divertido está pro volver pronto, porque, obviamente el fin de esta historia es solo entretener.

Hasta la próxima.

No fue mi Mejor plan después de todo

7

"Viral"

Tres días de playa fueron suficientes para todos, en especial con las bromas de Loki, Natasha estaba de color naranja, Bruce pre-diabético y Clint… Bueno, el arquero había dejado antes que ellos Miami por cuestiones de "trabajo", eso no significaba que Loki no había tenido tiempo de meter una serpiente dentro de su equipo ¿Cómo lo había hecho y porque Jarbis no dio el aviso? Era una pregunta que no podía contestar.

De regreso a la Torre Stark todo parecía normal, incluso las bromas de Loki habían cesado, fue como entrar a una etapa de calma, todos tranquilos y si no felices cuando menos no amargados, bueno casi ninguno, Natasha era un limón ácido desde su nacimiento, al menos según Loki. Apropósito del hechicero, el pelinegro había invertido su tiempo en aprender más cosas sobre Midgard, como el uso completo de las computadoras, la forma en la que trabajaba el internet y de una vez verificar que clase de "trucos" tenían los mortales para fastidiar a los de su especie… Había hallado un par de cosas muy interesantes, el Facebook y el youtube entre ellos ¡Oh! ¡Iba a amar hacer esa pequeña travesura! Sus planes sufrieron una nueva modificación, pero para bien mayormente.

Thor había estado ocupado aprendiendo a ser bombero, ya no tenía sus poderes pero aún podía ayudar, eran grandes tipos los de amarillo, o rojo, o verde o blanco. La verdad el prefería le rojo pero no tenía mucha opción sobre os colores y las Pop tarts era geniales, más geniales que antes, con sus maravillosos sabores sin fin. Era una lástima que ya no pudiera pelear contra los villanos como antes, pero tenía esperanza en que su padre se daría cuenta de que él podía hacer más bien al mundo mortal con ellos y se los devolviera.

Thor miró hacia la puerta de su cuarto, el que compartía con su hermano, Loki se había encerrado hacía casi una hora, advirtiéndole que si entraba antes de que él le diera la señal iba a hacer algo peor que teñirle el cabello de rosado la siguiente vez. Thor no estaba contento con dejarlo solo por tanto tiempo, pero no creía que ahí encerrado pudiera causar mayores daños y de todas formas podía hacer una de sus actividades favoritas, dormir en el pasillo, ok, no era de sus favoritas, pero era mejor que dejar que su hermanito conviviera con sus amigos con una muerte desgarradora al final del día.

Loki salió del cuarto poco después, con ese gesto aburrido que tenía desde que llegaron ahí. Sacudió a Thor, con su pie por supuesto, para despertarlo, el muy cretino se había quedado dormido, otra vez.

Es hora del almuerzo — era increíble lo indiferente que Loki podía llegar a sonar a veces, en su mirada no había el más mínimo brillo de diversión.

¡Excelente! — el rubio se puso de pie, mirando su espalda en el acto, le había parecido ver una sonrisa en la cara de su hermano, fue tan breve que no estaba seguro, pero siendo el bromista que él era mejor asegurar — ¿Me pegaste alguna tontería en la espalda, Loki? —

No, Thor, esas bromas son infantiles y carecen de gracia ahora — iban lado a lado, como si nada de la última semana hubiese pasado, desde que llegaron a la Torre ninguno había mencionado el amor que decían tenerle al otro.

No pensabas eso hace dos días — "patéame", "mátame" y "Soy un imbécil" habían sido las más usadas por su hermano.

Era más joven entonces — una sutil sonrisa se dejó ver — Thor — ese tono serio hubiera puesto los pelos de punta a cualquier otro — Estoy cansado de esto, mis bromas ya no son graciosas — miró su mano izquierda, en busca de algo que no estaba ahí — Dime —ahora miró al rubio a los ojos — ¿Crees que hay algo malo conmigo? Cuanto más lo pienso más de doy cuenta de que he estado mal enfocando mis esfuerzos toda mi vida — miró hacia el frente y luego al piso — Todo lo que quería era probarle a _nuestro_ padre que yo también podía hacer las cosas bien — Thor se quedó quieto, en medio del pasillo, mirando a su hermano incrédulamente — Que podía ser como tú, pero… No era lo único, creo que lo que de verdad quería era probarme a mí mismo que podía serlo, que podía ser mejor que tú ¿Por qué pensaba eso? — miró a su hermano de nuevo — Al ver a tus amigos me doy cuenta de que no era realmente así, ellos tienen sus propios problemas y no están tratando de ser mejores que otros, ellos tratan de ser mejores que ellos mismos — suspiró cansadamente, como si fuera veinte años más viejo — Banner es un buen ejemplo de lo que digo, no tiene opción sobre ser o no el tipo verde pero está dando lo mejor de sí — ahora estaban los dos frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos — He pensado en las últimas veinticuatro horas sobre esto, estaba mal tratar de conquistar este mundo, o el de Asgard, de la forma en la que quise, no debe usarse la fuerza para oprimir a otros, tampoco obligarlos a pensar que soy superior y por eso merecer gobernar — dio una pequeña sonrisa — Y no lo habría sabido si no fuera por ti y tus amigos, gracias Thor —

Yo… — no tuvo que contestar nada más, el menor se acercó a él, abrazándolo con fuerza — ¿Realmente quieres decir lo que has dicho? — nadie podía culparlo por ser escéptico a estas alturas — ¿En verdad estas arrepentido de todo, hermano? — esos ojos verdes mostraban más sinceridad que nunca, como hace muchos siglos, cuando era un pequeño niño conociendo el mundo

Sí, lo digo en serio Thor — una sonrisa real y modesta, incluso tímida, fue la que enseñó — Y no me llames hermano de esa manera, ahora no soy solo tu hermano, estamos casados y estoy feliz por eso, ahora sé que lo que siento es — ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento — Yo te amor _de verdad_ Thor —

Loki… — respirar era difícil en ese momento — Yo… Realmente no sé si es correcto — su corazón latía tan fuerte ahora que era doloroso — ¿No estas confundiendo tus sentimientos por mí? —

Yo sé mucho sobre confundir y mentir Thor — sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia — Yo verdaderamente quiero esto — su corazón latía más rápido de lo que había pensado, parecía que sus sentimientos se desbordarían en cualquier momento, como una fuente rebosante.

Ellos se besaron desesperadamente sin parecer consientes de los varios pares de ojos que los estaban mirando a través de las cámaras de la mansión.

En la cocina Clint estaba inspeccionando el café que estaba preparado, no le había parecido nada gracioso beber café batido _con_ mostaza, aún no sabía cómo lo había hecho ese maldito egoísta sin su magia y eso no importaba, siempre probaría las cosas antes de realmente comerlas o beberlas. Mejor se decidió por un refresco para beber, sacó una mini pizza y la metió al micro, inspeccionó la cocina hallando todo bien, ninguna broma estúpida a la vista, de hecho no había nadie a la vista. La mini pizza estuvo lista y se dirigió con mucho cuidado a la sala, comería en lo que buscaba algo que ver en la televisión.

Natasha entró a la sala, haciéndole compañía en silencio mientras trataba de sacarse la escena que acababa de ver y oír, Loki parecía sincero pero era el dios del engaño, claro que no podía saber que lo estaban vigilando o en realidad sí lo sabía y por eso lo había hecho, si Thor le creía sería un estúpido ¿Verdad? Porque sin duda alguna estaba mintiendo ¿Cierto?

¿Pasa algo, Nat? — el arquero preguntó habiéndose tragado su último bocado de mini pizza.

No estoy segura — ella lo miró, debatiendo si debía de contarle todo o solo una parte — ¿Tienes tiempo para ver un pequeño video de vigilancia? — aunque mostrárselo y que él le diera su opinión parecía ser una opción mejor.

Esa tarde casi al momento del anochecer, Thor y Loki estaban en uno de los balcones, tomando aire fresco, el pelinegro estaba leyendo algún libro sobre las constelaciones de Midgard, el rubio solo estaba acostado, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su hermano, al principio estaba mirando las estrellas pero para ese momento ya se estaba quedando dormido. El menor de los dos sacó su celular, checando sus redes sociales, era increíble como en menos de una semana había dominado todo lo que tenía que saber sobre las redes para hacerse de ciertas cosas que necesitaba.

Dentro de la torre, más específicamente en la sala de entrenamiento se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión improvisada, habían visto el video del medio día de los hermanos al menos tres veces, todo para poder determinar la autenticidad de la declaración de Loki, claro que algunos no se lo tomaban tan en serio, como Stark que hasta había llevado variedad de palomitas para todos.

No puedo creerle, está mintiendo — Clint dijo mientras miraba fieramente a todos, era increíble que algunos de _verdad_ pensaran que ese maldito maniaco se estaba rehabilitando, es más ¿Dónde estaba el castigo que merecía?

Entiendo tus dudas, Ojo de Halcón, pero mientras no de muestras de mala voluntad no podemos encerrarlo — El capitán habló mientras miraba las cámaras que captaban a los dos hermanos, aunque un poco distantes, no podía ver sus caras pero si lo que hacían y se veían muy tranquilos, quizá demasiado — Ustedes mismos lo han visto, se ha estado comportando mucho más civil de lo esperado —

Pero eso solo puede ser un indicador de que tiene algo planeado, algo que quiere esconder muy bien de nosotros, él es muy capaz de eso y mucho más — Bruce intervino, sin mirarlos, lo cierto era que estaba en medio de una investigación y él no estaba en la sala de entrenamiento, él estaba en su laboratorio y se comunicaban en video llamada.

Él tiene razón — Natasha estaba mirando a los hermanos analíticamente, nada en su comportamiento corporal indicaba amenaza o mentiras, pero Loki era el autoproclamado rey del engaño — Al igual que Clint, no podemos bajar la guardia a su alrededor, así él _prometa_ que se comportará o que está arrepentido.

Yo no estoy diciendo que no tengamos cuidado, solo estoy diciendo que hasta que hallan pruebas de lo contrario hay que cesar el comportamiento hostil — sí, él estaba consiente de ciertos miembros de su equipo solo estaban azuzando al pelinegro para que explotara, pero tenían la sutileza de no parecer tan obvios.

De mala gana ellos tuvieron que aceptar sus términos, pero los dos espías no bajarían la guardia ni un segundo, solo tendrían que ser más cuidadosos.

Bueno si ya terminó esta pequeña charla creo que debemos ir a arreglarnos un poco. No es bueno que la gente, nuestro amado público, nos vea en estas fachas ¿Verdad? — Stark dijo, mirando a los oros tres, a él mismo no porque él siempre lucía bien, gracias a la ropa de moda y por supuesto a que él no podía lucir un mal aspecto nunca, por eso era Tonny Stark, modestia aparte.

¿Y dese cuando a ti de importa tu imagen? — el capitán le preguntó no sin cierto grado de enojo en la voz, detestaba cuando _ese tipo_ se lo tomaba todo como una broma.

Desde que salgo a cenar con los más guapos — le guiñó un ojo manteniendo su encantadora sonrisa, regocijándose al ver el tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

Esa es otra cosa que no me gusta de tu actitud —

No te preocupes, eso es cosa del pasado, desde hace un tiempo que decidí que la vida monógama trae más felicidad, pero para ser justos, en realidad yo jamás he engañado a nadie, no en una relación al menos — claro que nunca mantuvo una relación seria en realidad.

¿De qué estás hablando? — no le importaban las indiscreciones de Stark, pero le daba cierta tranquilidad oír aquellas palabras por mucho que no le gustara la idea.

¿De qué estás hablando tú? — ambos se miraron elevando una ceja sutilmente, no parecían haberse dado cuenta de qué momento sucedió la confusión de sus dos pláticas muy diferentes.

Natasha solo rodó los ojos y salió, Clint detrás de ella y Bruce apagó su monitor, sea lo que sea que esos dos se traína no le confería y él prefería que siguiese siendo de esa manera.

De tu actitud infantil y la forma en la que cambias de tema de conversación —

Ah eso, bueno sí, no podemos tomarnos todo con seriedad, moriremos jóvenes y con muchas arrugas — hiso ese gesto, frunciendo el ceño, que indicaba que hablaba muy enserio — ¿Restaurante tai o italiano? ¿O quizás prefieras algo diferente, como ese nuevo restaurant de comida Cubana? He oído que es muy bueno —

¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! —

Cerca de las diez de la noche Thor estaba mirando la televisión, junto con Clint, Natasha y Bruce, Loki estaba sentado a un lado del sofá en donde ellos estaban, su cabeza estaba en el reposabrazos del lado de Thor y el rubio estaban más quieto de lo habitual lo que era lo único por lo que los Vengadores agradecían esos tiempos de calma. El pelinegro estaba leyendo un libro, debía ser una novela aunque a ninguno de ellos se le hacía conocido, "El llamado de Camila" es lo que ponían en el título.

La película era la última de rápido y furioso, ellos realmente parecían estar disfrutando el momento, el comunicador de todos ellos sonó al mismo tiempo, incluso el de Thor, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tanta paz no podía durar para siempre.

Chicos tienen que venir de inmediato — la voz de Steve los puso en alerta — Pero asegúrense que Thor y Loki se queden dentro de la torre, bajo el mayor resguardo—

¿Qué sucede Steve? Una nueva invasión? — Natasha no estaba segura de querer saber, peor si de nuevo los "amigos" del espacio de Loki estaban aquí ella misma iba a colgarlo de los intestinos en un cable de alta tensión.

Podrías llamarlo una invasión — Tonny dejo de pronto, de muy mal humor, no había ni comenzado su cita con _su_ capitán y recibieron el llamado de la policía de Nueva York.

¿De qué se trata todo esto? — Thor exigió saber, si tenía algo que ver con los Chitauri o cualquier otra raza que involucrara la intervención de Loki él tenía le deber de hacerse responsable.

No te preocupes ricitos, solo es una manifestación de los habitantes de Nueva York, solo nos pidieron asistencia, pero no me gusta correr riesgos, tú y Loki se quedarán en la mansión, no podemos arriesgarnos a un ataque de algún idiota —

SI solo es una manifestación ¿Por qué nos llamaron a nosotros? — Clint preguntó, teniendo sospecha de que no iba a gustarle lo que estaba por oír.

Ya lo verán cuando lleguen — Steve le dijo y cortó la comunicación, mirando hacia el tumulto de gente — ¿Cómo es posible que esto pasara? —

Al parecer nuestro chico con la bolsa de gatos en el cerebro tiene más talento de lo que pensamos — Tonny estaba impresionado, era increíble que Loki se las hubiese arreglado para llegar a tanta gente sin que ellos lo notaran — Creo que lo contrataré como mi agente de relaciones públicas, bueno, eso si promete no matarme socialmente —

¡A eso me refiero! ¡Todo para ti es una broma! ¡Esto es muy serio! — para su fortuna aún no habían sido vistos por el gentío del lugar.

Relájate capi, primero, el chico es bueno en lo que hace, no importa que haya sido, segundo, preocuparnos no va a arreglar anda en este punto — en ese momento una silla salió volando hacia su dirección, era una silla plegable de metal — ¿De dónde salió eso? — las personas ya los habían visto y no estaban precisamente felices de verlos ahí —

¿Ahora sí vamos a preocuparnos? — esperaban que los refuerzos llegaran pronto o solo hallarían papilla de los dos.

Los tres vengadores que quedaban llegaron a las coordenadas indicadas, o al menos lo intentaron, eso era imposible…

¡LOKI! —el grito de una multitud de casi cinco mil personas, lo que ellos habían estimado a la vista, estaban ahí en Central Park — ¡LOKI! — todos vestidos de tonos verdes, cafés o blancos — ¡LOKI! — era difícil de entender para cualquiera de ellos.

¿Espera, ese demente casi destruye por completo la ciudad y ellos ahora son sus fans? — Clint tenía más deseos que nunca de meterle una flecha en el cráneo.

No lo creo, esto debe ser un truco, quizás los hipnotizó o algo similar — Natasha no podía afirmar eso, en especial porque lo habían mantenido bajo estrecha vigilancia, no lo habían perdido de vista ni por un instante, casi ninguno.

Pensé que ya no tenía su magia — Bruce retrocedió un paso, la multitud ya había notado su jet.

LIBEREN A LOKI —fue lo que alcanzó a entender que todos ellos decían, ya que gritaban al mismo tiempo sin coordinación — NO TIENEN DERECHO A ENCERRARLO ¡LIBERENLO! —

¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer con estas personas? ¿Encerrarlas? —

En la mansión Loki estaba tomando un jugo de naranja, porque era lo único que quedó para tomar de su agrado, mientras miraba su último video de Youtube, Thor gritando "Soy gay" a todo pulmón no tenía precio, era momento de subir las fotografías de la "boda", su escape y alguna otra que había tomado en esos días. Sonrió malévolamente, no tenían forma de castigarlo por lo que estaba haciendo, no dañaba a nadie y solo compartía su "felicidad" con el resto de ese mundo mortal, deberían de estar agradecidos.

Thor iba entrando a la cocina, esos diez metros eran suficientes como para ir de la sala a la cocina sin problema siempre y cuando ellos no quisieran ir a otras partes de la casa por separado. El rubio miró a su hermano, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, él sabía que no podía creerle todo lo que decía pero por esta vez de verdad quería creer que estaba dando un paso a su redención.

¿Planeando alguna de tus bromas, hermano? — sonrió, no había estaba seguro un poco más temprano ese día pero al verlo ahí, apoyado en la meseta sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, se dio cuenta de que él también amaba a su hermano, un amor profundo que debía ser algo prohibido y sin embargo se sentía como algo natural. Lo había sentido toda la vida pero nunca creyó que eso era _ese_ tipo de amor, ese que le hacía querer una vida a su lado, centurias compartir sus vidas en otra luz.

¿Bromas? — se rio con cierto tono irónico — Ya no le veo lo gracioso, pero gracias por intentar animarme — dejó su teléfono asentado y se fue junto al rubio para abrazarlo — ¿No deberíamos aprovechar que no hay nadie más? Aún me debes una noche de bodas —

No creo que —

Lo que fuera a decir murió ahí mismo, Iron Man entró a la cocina en ese momento y no parecía muy feliz de verlos, lo que era extraño porque Tonny era el autoproclamado señor "fiestas por doquier", su mirada prometía un infierno de dolor.

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — le gritó a Loki en ese instante, no importándole que Thor estuviera ahí, los demás vengadores estaban casi al llegar — ¿Cuál es el truco? —

¿De qué estás hablando? — Thor soltó a Loki en ese momento, comenzando a sentir la ira debajo de su piel, él sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Había una multitud en el Central Park, que por cierto ya viene hacia acá, pidiendo la liberación de Loki, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste? —

¡Contesta Loki ¡ — Thor se giró hacia el mencionado

No he hecho absolutamente nada a nadie, ni siquiera tengo mi magia ¿Qué podría haberles hecho yo? Verifícalo si quieres, hazles pruebas de sangre o lo que sea, verás que no tengo nada que ver, incluso si quisiera no tengo mis poderes, ya se los dije, ustedes lo saben bien — se defendió con toda calma, ya estaba esperando ese resultado.

Las puertas están cerradas y la seguridad de la mansión está programada para no herir a nadie — Natasha ingresó también a la cocina después de pedirle a JARVIS la ubicación de los hermanos y de Tonny — ¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste? —

Para gran consternación de todos, la multitud comenzaba a llegar por distintos lados, exigiendo la liberación del prisionero. Loki sonrió internamente, tenía la primera carta de su triunfo asegurada, solo sería cuestión de tiempo. Él podía apostar un brazo y una pierna a que ninguno de esos idiotas pensó en que podía usar algo tan primitivo, como sus redes sociales, para aplastarlos como hormigas y sin tener que mover un solo dedo.

Por ahora la ciudad de Nueva York, después el mundo y luego Asgard. ¿Quine necesitaba un ejército armado cuando podía tener un ejército "inofensivo" de fans?


	8. Chapter 8 Mi video

Ha sido una muy larga espera, lo sé, de hecho acabo de leer un RR que indica que actualice ya, bueno, quizás otros se lo tomarían como una ofensa, ya que es cierto que nadie nos paga por hacer esto, pero también es cierto que todos somos lectores y tenemos fics que esperamos que actualicen así hallan pasado meses, años incluso, y no es justo, realmente no debería de ser así. Dicho de otra forma, lo siento mucho. Sé que tengo otros fics y descuidé este, no es culpa de ustedes, es solo mía y, repito, aunque no me pagan por hacer esto yo me divierto haciéndolo, ustedes disfrutan de leerlo y así no me hayan dejado más RR, ni más largos o con otras cosas, creo que ese RR que MnM, con esas tres palabras reflejan perfectamente que no ha perdido la fé en que este capítulo iba a llegar y que seguía esperando por mí. (esto pasó en otra Wec, AY, pero si actualizo ahí también lo hago aquí))

No he contestado sus RR, peor lo voy a hacer, de hecho Yahahi, Thundergirl y Sabrina (nuevamente en la otra Web, pero no deseo cambiar esta nota) son las personas que me dejaron RR este año, a pesar de que no actualizo desde hace como ocho meses. Lo siento mucho, de nuevo. También le agradezco a todas las persona que me dejaron RR antes de ellas, porque se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme unas palabras.

Pero ¡Hey! No he muerto y ya volví, aunque no esperen que este muy seguido en este fic porque mis nuevas obsesiones me están ganando y necesito que alguien transcriba por mí lo que hago en libreta para que sea más rápido (aún tengo como 5 fics que no han visto la luz del internet y quizás nunca lo hagan)

Bueno, esto ya fue mucho. Les dejo leer.

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

No fue mi Mejor plan después de todo

8

"Mi video"

 ** _Mi nombre es Loki, de Asgard, soy yo quien causó todo este desastre en su mundo, quien destruyó la vida de tantos inocentes y lo hice porque creía que estaba haciendo lo que debía, que podía ganar lo que yo pensaba que merecía por derecho, pero no es así._**

 ** _Un "lo siento" no es suficiente, ninguna de mis palabras va a cambiar nada ni va a traer de vuelta todo lo que perdieron, pero se los debo, a todos ustedes._**

 ** _Soy el chico que creció a la sombra de un "hermano" mayor al que todos amaban, aquel que es perfecto y que todos siguen y aclaman, Asgard es un mundo en donde la fuerza bruta, el poder de los músculos y el dominio sobre otros es lo que hace grande a un hombre y yo no tenía nada eso, solo era el hermano menor, más pequeño y más débil del chico más fuerte, más osado, más aventurero y el orgullo de todo el reino. Solo tenía la habilidad de usar magia y eso, por desgracia, es visto peor que si estuviera haciendo trampa en un combate, únicamente porque no tengo la misma fuerza._**

 ** _Todo lo que quería era ser reconocido, ser igual que mi hermano, que la gente, mi Padre, me mirara como algo más que solo la sombra, con algo diferente a la decepción._**

 ** _Y siempre pensé que era culpa mía, por no ser mejor, por no ser más fuerte, por no ser como mi hermano._**

 ** _Las comparaciones estaban presentes aun si nadie las decía en voz alta. En cada palabra, en cada conferencia y sermón era lo mismo. ¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermano, Thor?_**

 ** _Realmente era culpa mía no ser como él, eso era lo que pensaba, realmente era culpa mía no esforzarme más por lo que asumiría mi lugar, sería solo su sombra y me quedaría callado, porque, después de todo, era solo el hermano pequeño, el más débil, yo no tenía derecho a tener reconocimiento alguno, ni a que mi Padre estuviera orgulloso porque no era cómo Thor._**

 ** _Mentiras, todo eran mentiras._**

 ** _Thor no es mi hermano, Odín no es mi padre. Yo soy solo un trofeo vivo robado de un reino destruido._**

 ** _Hace muchos siglos Asgard y Jötunheim se enfrentaron, fue una guerra cruda y sangrienta. Odín fue el vencedor y ahí fue dónde me encontró, el hijo del Rey de los gigantes de hielo. Abandonado para morir durante la batalla, o eso es lo que Odín me dijo a mí._**

 ** _Podría parecer que me salvó, que lo que hizo fue darme un hogar, una familia en la gloria de su reino, como su hijo, el segundo hijo. Pero no es así._**

 ** _Odín nunca hace algo sin motivo, nunca._**

 ** _Ese día no me salvó de morir, ese día solo se aseguró de que no habría un próximo gobernante, sediento de sangre, que lo persiguiera en su vejez, ni a él o a su hijo. Todo lo que hizo fue tomar un rehén, un "posible" aliado._**

 ** _Lo sé porque él mismo me lo dijo._**

 ** _Solo buscaba una solución más duradera para la paz. Lo que bien pueden traducir cómo que él me llevó consigo para asegurarse de que no me volvería contra él cuando decidiera que era tiempo de llevarme de regreso a "mi mundo"._**

 ** _Y no soy Asgardiano, pero tampoco pertenezco a Jötunheim, ahí soy solo un Asgardiano y en Asgard solo era la sombra de alguien._**

 ** _No soy el hijo de nadie._**

 ** _Aun sabiendo esto traté, de verdad traté de ganar la aprobación de Odín, de demostrarle que a pesar de mi sangre yo lo consideraba mi Padre, que haría cualquier cosa por él, incluso destruir el mundo en el nací, porque en Asgard todo lo que cuenta es la fuerza, la conquista sobre todos los demás._**

 ** _Pero me equivoqué… No importaba si yo podía ser como Thor, o todo el esfuerzo que pusiera en ello. Yo no soy su hijo y esa es la única razón por la cual nunca consideró que yo pudiese asumir el lugar en el trono de Asgard, yo no era digno de estar ahí._**

 ** _A decir verdad ni siquiera me importaba realmente, solo quería que me reconociera, que me mirara por quien soy, no que solo pretendiera hacerlo._**

 ** _No acabó bien para mí. Fui dado por muerto y realmente no le importó._**

 ** _Fue cuando, después de un tiempo de estar perdido, llegué a su mundo con un ejército, no era nada personal contra los seres humanos, en todo lo que estaba pensando era en hacerles daño, tanto cómo sentí que me hirieron._**

 ** _Todo lo que ellos me hicieron sentir fue que pensaban que no era culpa de "nadie", que yo estaba loco, haciendo una rabieta, pero sin ningún justificante. Que mentirme sobre mi origen, que no mirarme y hacerme sentir como una decepción y que no ser considerado una persona, sino una garantía, no es razón para hacer nada de esto. Lo único que tengo que hacer es simplemente dejarlo pasar y seguir siendo solo una reliquia en la casa de Odín._**

 ** _No fue justo para su mundo, ni para ustedes, realmente ninguna razón justifica todo lo que les hice y es enteramente mi culpa._**

 ** _Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme traicionado, utilizado. Todo lo que quería era su aprobación, que me amara como a su hijo, que es lo que se supone que era._**

 ** _Lo siento, en verdad. Nunca debí involucrar a nadie más en medio de mis problemas con Odín y su familia. Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para arreglarlo._**

 ** _Pero ustedes merecen saber por qué._**

 ** _No estoy restando mi culpa, de hecho, sé que merezco ser castigado por todo lo que hice, por todo lo que causé._**

 ** _Yo solo quería la aprobación de mi Padre. El que me creció. Pero no hay tal cosa, la única persona que me amó de verdad fue mi madre. Ella fue la única que fue buena conmigo y a la que no le importaba lo débil que era o que yo no fuera Thor. Y es por ella que he estado reflexionando en todas mis acciones y he visto que estoy mal._**

 ** _Me gustaría poder volver sobre mis pasos y cambiar lo que he hecho. Pero no puedo._**

 ** _Solo puedo darles las gracias por escucharme y esperar que algún día puedan perdonarme por todo lo que les hice, por todo lo que les arrebate._**

El video concluía en ese momento, con Loki mirando hacia un costado mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración.

Su voz, aunque había sido constante, se le había quebrado varias veces. Había tratado de no llorar, pero algunas lágrimas habían caído lentamente sobre su rostro, todo sin tintes dramáticos, solo él, solo sus palabras, en un cuarto en dónde todo estaba en blanco, sin adornos de ningún tipo.

En la descripción del video él había explicado que se encontraba bajo el "resguardo" y custodia de los Vengadores, se hallaba en un lugar aislado de la población general y que, en general, ellos lo trababan bien, a pesar de que sabía que, realmente, no lo merecía.

Tonny tenía razón, era bueno, muy bueno. Ese simple video de unos minutos de duración, sin necesidad de ningún dramatismo adicional, había volcado la atención en Loki de una manera impresionante. Ahora había un gripo de unos pocos miles de personas acercándose a la Torre, amenazándolos implícitamente, eran personas normales, ellos no podrían solo arremeter contra ellos.

Natasha decidió que se iría, no tenía por qué soportar todo eso, una maldita noche de sueño tranquilo no era mucho pedir, demonios.

Steve se comunicó con Bruce para informarle que todo estaba bien, no importando que hubiera una turba, gigantesca, dirigiéndose a matarlos, el humor de Tonny no fue apreciado por ninguno de ellos dos.

Tonny pensó en una manera de hacerle frente, porque esto no era un caso de "vengadores unidos contra el malo lunático de turno", que, dicho sea de paso, el puesto le correspondería a Loki. No esto era un delicado asunto de relaciones públicas, la gente los amaba por haber salvado al mundo y todo eso, pero, un grupo de mujeres, sí mujeres en su gran mayoría, habían decidido que querían más a Loki, que intentó matarlos, por encima de ellos que son los que los habían salvado. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque Loki tenía una cara bonita, con esos enormes ojos de cachorrito apaleado y con las mejores dotes de actriz dramática que la mismísima Thalía.

— ¿Quién es Thalía? — Steve había preguntado justo un segundo antes de que Thor lo hiciera. Aún no había podido ponerse al día con todo lo que el mundo había puesto a disposición de la población en cuanto a entretenimiento popular, o dicho de otra forma, rara vez se ponía a mirar televisión en sus ratos libres.

— Es una mujer hermosa, con una voz impresionante, además de tener la capacidad de llorar y hacer llorar al público con sus novelas, pero no te preocupes, cariño, no tiene que ponerte celoso — Tonny le guiñó un ojo a Steve y luego de giró para ver a Loki — Cómo iba diciendo, esto solo puede ser arreglado de una manera — no le dio tiempo al Capitán de contestarle, pero no se había perdido el rubor que le había puesto en las mejillas — Vamos a necesitar un poco de ropa y tal vez algo de maquillaje — dijo mientras miraba analíticamente a su "prisionero" — ¿Crees que un traje blanco funcione? Porque personalmente prefiero el negro, el rojo en la armadura, pero… Si consideramos todos los factores, el blanco es una buena opción, pero no quiero que piensen que administramos secretamente un psiquiátrico —

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Steve volvió a preguntar, estaba comenzando a pensar que Natasha tenía razón, en ese lugar Tonny era el más loco de todos, Oh por dios, al parecer si estaban corriendo secretamente un manicomio.

— ¿Por qué necesitamos un traje? — Thor preguntó finalmente, tratando de no pensar en lo que Stark había dicho, tratando de no pensar en la mirada triste de su hermano en ese video, eran mentiras, bueno, no realmente, pero Loki era un mentiroso era… No, él podía confiar en que Loki era un mentiroso, pro sabía que lo había hecho sentir así, todos esos años. Era culpa suya también. Muy aparte, Loki tenía unos ojos preciosos y no le gustaba verlos empañados de lágrimas.

— Creo que un blanco con toques de cerúleo harán el truco, de todas formas seguro de Pepper lo resolverá en segundos, Jarvis, marca a Pepper y dale todos los detalles, conferencia de prensa en veinte — y como si no pasara nada se sirvió un trago, esto se pondría interesante y podría usarlo como práctica para el día que anunciara su compromiso con Steve, no que estuve tuviera que saberlo ahora ¿Verdad?

— ¿Mi opinión al respecto no cuenta? — Loki preguntó, elevando una ceja, con una ligera sonrisa, si esos pobres sobrevivían a esta noche entonces más les valía prepararse.

— No en este punto, cuernitos. Es momento de dar el siguiente paso en tu carrera de súper estrella youtuber y darle la cara a tus fans, te vas a ver bien, que te gusta eso, no lo niegues — sirvió otro trago y se lo pasó a Loki — Con tus descubiertas dotes de Heredero de Thalía podríamos mantener todo tranquilo y tú podrías vivir cómodamente, ahora que eres un mortal como todos en el mundo, ya sabes — y Tonny era un hombre que agarrabas las oportunidades como venían, ya sea que fueran buenas noticias o malas — Ahora que saben las cosas malas de tu vida es momento de contarles las cosas buenas, como tu matrimonio con Thor y tu segunda oportunidad en tu vida de casado — y tal vez así desanimaría a esas mujeres a seguirle el juego al dios del engaño, bueno, es dios.

Loki no respondió, solo miró hacia Thor y luego al otro lado, con cierto fastidio, su plan original era que odiaran a Thor, no a él. Podría intentar mentir y dejar que su nuevo ejército los aplastara, pero Stark tenía razón en una cosa, ya no tenía poderes, si quería vivir decentemente, o mejor que eso, tendría que quedarse con todos ellos y aceptar algunas de sus reglas, pero solo algunas, por otro lado, no sabía cómo destruir esas malditas cadenas, tenía que quedarse junto a Thor. Maldita sea, su plan tenía un nuevo giro, esta sería la vuelta k-2-35, una desviación que tendría que arreglar después.

En pocos minutos una valla de seguridad había rodeado por completo el edificio de los Vengadores, los medios de comunicación estaban en la parte más privilegiada y algunos héroes voluntariamente habían asistido al lugar, principalmente para saber de qué iba todo ese alboroto.

Loki se puso frente a todas las personas, teniendo la decencia de sonreír tímidamente, casi con aflicción. Sus primeras palabras fueron para pedirles a las personas que estaban ahí que se detuvieran, explicó brevemente que él no había esperado que las personas de este mundo reaccionaran de esa manera, con tanta comprensión, mucha más de la que había recibido en el lugar en dónde creció. Reiteró que su motivación para hacer el video fue para que supieran las verdaderas razones por las cuales ellos, los seres humanos, habían perdido tanto por su culpa, ya que todos tienen derecho a la verdad.

Les dijo que, por todas sus malas obras y actos malvados, había sido enjuiciado y condenado en Asgard, pero que sentía que todo eso no era suficiente porque siguió con su mal comportamiento. Y la última vez estaba por ser condenado a muerte.

Tonny estaba mirándolo atentamente, murmurando que era increíble, ese tipo, Loki, había nacido para ser actor, político y terrorista destacado, simplemente increíble.

Loki tomó una respiración profunda y continuó ante la expectativa de todos los presentes. Les dijo que él no había sido ejecutado porque Thor, su hermano adoptivo, lo había salvado de ese destino. No había sido algo fácil, porque él mismo estuvo en contra al principio, pero Thor lo había convencido de que merecía una segunda oportunidad así que la había tomado.

Explicó que Asgard y la tierra eran lugares diferentes, no solo por sus tipos de _genética_ , sino por sus estilos de vida, En Asgard los matrimonios del mismo género no estaban mal vistos y una infinidad de cosas que en la Tierra serían casi aberraciones en Asgard no lo eran. Volvió a respirar profundamente y prosiguió, indicando que tenía que enfatizar ese ponto porque para poder salvarlo Thor había hecho algo que pocos harían, fue en contra de la voluntad de todo su Reino y le propuso matrimonio.

Todas las personas a su alrededor contuvieron la respiración, solo esperando a que continuara su historia.

Sí, ellos eran hermanos, pero no realmente hermanos de sangre, sus diferencias los habían distanciado pero, luego de más de cientos de siglos de conocerse algunas cosas pasaban.

Loki reconoció públicamente que estaba enamorado de Thor peor que nunca esperó poder compartir un lazo como ese con él. El matrimonio era sagrado, un tema fuerte, pero eso mismo es lo que lo estaba llevando a reivindicarse, a mejorar. Ya no quería ser el monstruo que había sido tan solo hacía unos meses.

Concluyó su explicación, agradeciendo que hubiesen estado ahí para escucharlo pero que él no merecía esa atención, que todo lo que estaba haciendo era pedir le perdón que sabía no merecía. Finalizó pidiéndoles a todos que no odiaran a Thor, o a las personas que como él, que solo quiere ver a sus seres queridos y familiares felices y a salvo.

Loki retrocedió y se metió al edificio, junto a Thor, Tonny, Steve y uno que otro héroe que se quedó hasta ese punto.

— Increíble — Tonny volvió a decir — ¿Tú investiste eso de la política y esas cosas, verdad? Porque casi, de verdad casi, te creo todo eso que dijiste ahí afuera — ahora él no estaba tan seguro de que eso había sido una buena idea.

— No tendrías por qué dudar, Stark, todo lo que dije es verdad. Cada palabra. Incluso cuando dije que amo a Thor, realmente lo hago, puede que tenga fama de ser el dios del engaño — y sabían que eso era solo una manera de decirlo — Pero yo no me la paso mintiendo todo el tiempo — lo cual era irónicamente cierto.

— Cuando dices eso es cuando menos posibilidades hay de que te crea — contestó con una sonrisa, porque no sabía cómo diablos iba a afectar todo lo ocurrido al equipo, ya que estaba seguro de que iban a salir afectados.

Pero no hubo tiempo de jugar a las veinte preguntas, su celular estaba sonando y, adivina adivinador ¿Quién estaba llamando justo en ese momento a Tonny, el hombre de Hierro?

— ¡TIENES TREINTA SEGUNDOS PARA EXPLICARME QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO, STARK! — Nick Fury, con todo su encanto por las sorpresas estaba al otro lado — ¡Y MÁS VALE QUE SEA UNA MUY BUENA EXPLICACIÓN O TU TRASERO TENDRÁ UN ENCUENTRO CERCANO CON MI BOTA! — Tonny solo se rio en ese momento.

— ¿Estamos hablando de la bota izquierda o la derecha? Porque no es por ser quisquilloso, pero no estoy del lado ultraderechista, Fury —

Steve tenía el repentino deseo de ser tragado por la tierra y no volver jamás y no quería ni pensar en lo que dirían Clint, Natasha o cualquiera de sus otros compañeros que en ese momento los miraban llenos de miedo, duda y simpatía. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer todo esto?

Loki simplemente se fue a sentar junto a Thor, sonriendo, sí, quizás algunas cosas de su último plan se habían ido al carajo, otra vez, y tendría que hacer ajustes improvisados de último momento, otra vez, pero tener la oportunidad de ver a esos plebeyos aplastados por su propia especie bien podría valer la pena.

— No creo que decir que nos casamos estuviera bien Loki — Thor murmuró, evitando la mirada de todos ahí, los humanos no entendían algunas costumbres de su pueblo, casarse entre hermanos no era algo mal visto en Asgard, especialmente cuando realmente no eran de la misma sangre.

— He vivido mucho tiempo en la negación, Thor. No pienso hacerlo más. Dije la verdad, por difícil que parezca de creer — miró a su hermano a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreírle — Y de hecho, también estoy siendo sincero cuando digo que pienso cambiar de camino. No miento cunado digo que te amo — y le dio un beso, sin importarle quien estuviera presente.

Lejos estaban todos ellos de imaginar lo que todo ese numerito de Loki iba a causarles.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está, lo hice hoy mismo, 15/04/16, para todos ustedes, el estilo es un poco diferente, pero, ¡hey! realmente es un poco complicado actualizar en el mismo estilo siendo que cambia un poco cada vez que hago un fic nuevo.

No prometo nada, pero trataré de no tardar otros 8 meses con el próximo capítulo.

Saludos y gracias por leer. Nos vemos la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

Nada me pertenece, ya saben. La canción es de Alkilados por cierto.

Y bueno, realmente este fic no iba a ir tan lejos, tampoco tengo pensado una gran conspiración ni nada parecido, pero les debo una noche de bodas y esto es algo así como un previo o parecido –lo siento si espera algo muy configurado-

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

No fue mi Mejor plan después de todo

9

"Primera cita"

Cuando Pepper se había enterado sobre el video había casi expulsado a Thor y a los vengadores de la torre.

Cuando escuchó que Thor y Loki estaban casados casi pegó el grito al cielo, pero comprendía que las costumbres de otros "mundos" tenían que respetarse.

Ahora, cuando supo que ellos no habían tenido ni siquiera una cita decente fue algo diferente, fue casi el fin del mundo…

Loki no estaba seguro de que esto era lo que quería lograr cuando había hecho ese video, pero se sentía tan bien. Había recibido masajes, limpieza facial completa, no menos de cinco juegos de trajes completos ya ahora estaba en el delicado proceso de un masaje capilar, no podía ser mejor, tal vez estos humanos ya estaban aprendiendo a tratar a los que eran superiores a ellos, de haberlo sabido antes hubiese grabado ese video desde el principio.

Pepper había hecho los arreglos necesarios para reservar una cena en uno de los mejores lugares de la ciudad, por no mencionar el hecho de que era cómodo, elegante y contaba con asientos privados, porque era bien sabido que Thor no rebosaba en modales adecuados, irónico que fuera un príncipe ¿Cierto? Como fuere, Loki estaba complacido.

En la sala de estar estaba Tonny, haciéndole compañía a Thor y mandando a traer algunos trajes, Thor no tenía opción de estar ahí, no podía alejarse mucho de Loki y no le permitían entrar al cuarto contiguo en donde lo estaban "acicalando". Eso le parecía divertido a casi todo el equipo, menos a los espías, Clint y Natasha sospechaban que el rey de los mentirosos había metido algo en la bebida de Pepper o, seguramente, su video tenía un mensaje subliminal. Ya de plano no importaban cuantas veces vieran el mentado video, ellos insistían en que algo debió de haber hecho Loki para traer a tanta gente loca a su favor.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molesta? — Clint preguntó a la pelirroja, sin dejar de mirar el video, por milésima vez, en busca de la trampa — Que Tonny tiene razón, ese malnacido tiene bastante dominado su papel de víctima — si no lo conociera bien hubiera creído que todo era cierto y que en verdad estaba arrepentido.

— Sabía que nunca debimos de haber confiado en que se entregaría por una fiesta, le dije a Steve y a Tonny que era un truco, pero ellos no lo creyeron — Natasha estaba buscando en una caja pequeña, que contenía desde carpetas hasta USB's con información confidencial, los videos de esa noche — ¿Cuál fue el propósito original de Loki? —

— No tengo idea, dudo que exista alguien que pueda saber en qué está pensando ese demente — ellos siguieron con su investigación para descubrir el plan de Loki mientras miraban reprobatoriamente todo lo que los demás hacían.

Thor suspiró fastidiado por enésima vez, solo observando todo lo que Tonny estaba trayendo, bueno, todo lo que Steve estaba trayendo con las indicaciones del millonario. Había un par biombos, un perchero largo lleno de trajes de todos los colores del mundo, el rubio estaba seguro que habían colores que no existían incluso, era ilógico pero no había nadie leyendo su mente como para corregirlo al respecto.

Lo más entretenido es que Stark estaba cantando alegremente, mientras bailaba al compás de una melodía que nadie más parecía conocer. Steve parecía ajeno a todo ello mientras que Thor solo elevó una ceja cuando prestó atención a la letra, incluso un distraído estúpido como él, en palabras de Loki, podía notar que el hombre de hierro estaba tirándole los tejos al capitán.

— "No sé si le gusto, ayúdenme a _enamorarlo_ , ay, ay" — Tonny estaba cantando a todo pulmón aunque su voz no fuera la mejor, le valía un comino si los oídos de sus compañeros sangraban — "Díganle que ya le he escrito mil canciones, que me regale una cita" — contoneó su cuerpo al ritmo de la melodía que solo él podía oír, gracias al micro audífono que tenía en uno de sus oídos.

— ¿Esto es muy necesario? — Thor quería taparse los oídos y salir gritando, eso de gritar solo era para opacar los _alaridos_ del hombre de hierro.

— "Es que me gustas tú, desde el primer día en que yo te vi" — por supuesto que Tonny ignoró a Thor olímpicamente — "Baby me gustas tú, tienes que ser, tienes que ser para mí, es que me gustas tú" — y por mucho que estuviera mirando al rubio de sus sueños éste parecía obviar su canto y su presencia —"Desde el primer día en que yo te vi, baby me gustas tú, tienes que ser, tienes que ser para mí" — pero eso no lo iba a desanimar, peores cosas había enfrentado, como una banda loca de alienígenas que quisieron destruir el mundo hasta casi morir en una explosión.

Steve solo resopló, él no era un idiota, contrario a lo que otros pensaban, pero no sabía qué hacer con Tonny y sus indirectas; el millonario era bien conocido por no ser precisamente constante, no lo acusaba de infiel, más bien se trataba del hecho de que podía ser solo un capricho, él no estaba dispuesto a ser el capricho de nadie, mucho menos de un compañero al cual tenía que ver todos los días. Sus sentimientos por él eran una cosa punto y aparte.

Por otro lado, le gustaban algunas cosas de su personalidad, como su persistencia, su extraña manera de ver las cosas desde el punto "práctico", solo él podía haber inventado a un "mayordomo virtual" como Jarvis, además de que todo se lo tomaba a broma, aunque eso último era algo que también lo irritaba tanto como lo que le gustaba. No, era mejor no ir hacia esa dirección, por el bien de su amistad y del equipo.

Solo pasaron un par de horas, si, solo un par, para que Loki estuviera listo; llevaba un traje de tres piezas color gris plata, con una corbata verde, para resaltar el color natural de sus ojos. El traje era a su medida, resaltaba su silueta esbelta.

Thor lo miró, evitando exitosamente dejar la boca abierta, nunca había notado, _verdaderamente,_ lo grácil que los movimientos del pelinegro llegaban a ser, esta sería la primera vez que lo miraba y… No estaba seguro de que hacer con esta nueva imagen de Loki.

Loki se quedó mirando a su hermano, sabía que no había sido Thor quien escogió la ropa, pero no había sido un desacierto. El rubio tenía un traje color vino, la camisa negra y una corbata en tono perla, ese traje resaltaba su espalda ancha y estilizaba su cuerpo fornido de forma espectacular, sin duda Stark sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando le escogió ese corte de traje.

Pepper no los dejó intercambiar palabra alguna, los apuró a ir a la limosina, porque no podían llegar a un restaurante como ese en un auto normal. Ya sentados en la parte de atrás los dos se rieron, Thor un poco más alto que Loki, todo eso era irreal ¿Cómo llegó de estar tratando de salvar a su hermano de una ejecución a tener una cita con él en Midgard? Se sentía como si se hubiera perdido de cosas importantes en su propia vida. Como cuando tenía un sueño fragmentado o algo así.

— ¿Nervioso? — Loki preguntó con cierta burla, no necesitaba de su magia para saber que Thor estaba un poco perdido en todo eso, justo como él quería, tal vez.

— ¿Cuándo me has visto nervioso? — Thor dijo de inmediato, como acto reflejo, al parecer no había madurado nada desde aquel lejano día en que toda esa locura comenzó.

— ¿De verdad quieres que comience a enumerar _todas_ las veces? — siendo completamente honesto, él también estaba un poco nervioso, pero quizás por motivos ligeramente diferentes. Él nunca pensó que estaría en esa situación en su vida.

— No empieces Loki — trató de sonar serio, pero su risa estropeaba su imagen de "te lo advierto". De cualquier forma Loki lo conocía mejor que nadie así que tratar de engañarlo era inútil.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos saltamos esa parte y vamos directo al beso? — él jaló al rubio con suavidad, dándole un beso gentil y rápido en los labios, sonriéndole después, no con diversión, era una sonrisa tierna, pequeña y sincera.

— Loki… — Thor susurró, cerrando los ojos un momento para después mirar al otro a los ojos ¿Desde cuándo él causaba tantas cosas en su pecho? — ¿Qué es todo esto? —

— Eso es lo que estamos descubriendo, Thor —sus frentes se juntaron, las manos de él en la nuca del rubio, las manos del mayor sobre las del menor ahora, sus respiraciones mezclándose armoniosamente — ¿Qué quieres que sea? —

— No lo sé Loki — dijo con sinceridad — Todo lo que he querido es que vuelvas a casa, como antes, mi hermano, mi mejor amigo — era lo que se suponía que eran.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Es eso lo que esperas? Porque eso es algo que no puedo ser, ya no Thor — sus ojos se humedecieron, se veían más brillantes, tristes por igual — No puedo — respiró como si tuviera dificultad para recibir oxígeno, rápido y profundo — No quiero ser _sólo_ tu hermano —

— Lo sé — no quería verlo llorar, pero no era justo para ninguno que le mintiera — Yo no sé si puedo ser algo más para ti — cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar — No sé si quiero seguir así, Loki — el auto ya no se movía pero ninguno de ellos pareció darse cuenta de ello — No sé si quiero ser algo más ¿Qué pasará si al final de todo no puedo verte más que como mi hermano pequeño? — eso era a lo que verdaderamente le temía.

— Me esforzaré para que no me veas así — Loki sonrió, pero ya no parecía triste, tenía esa sonrisa pícara que embellecía su rostro casi de forma sobrenatural.

— Algunas veces hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar — él debería saberlo mejor, el calor de las manos del pelinegro en su cuello y en su nuca era agradable, su respiración mezclándose con la suya no lo incomodaba, el brillo de sus ojos calentaba su corazón, pero esas eran cosas que la presencia de Loki siempre le había causado.

— Algunas veces, _querido hermano_ , no se necesita cambiar las cosas, solo la forma en la que se mira a ellas — acercó sus labios a los del rubio de nuevo, despacio, dándole tiempo de alejarse si quería.

Aquel había sido el beso más largo que habían compartido. Lento, húmedo, lleno de pasión y ternura. Se separaron poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarse, tantas palabras que no serían dichas, tantas cosas que eran perdonadas y otras que no serían olvidadas. La sonrisa de Loki era todo lo que el rubio necesitaba para olvidarse del mundo por unos instantes.

Dentro del restaurante las cosas estaban en control, Thor y Loki se comportaban de manera habitual, platicando pacíficamente y riendo. Tonny y Steve estaban ahí, junto con Natasha y Clint, no era lógico dejar a Loki suelto por ahí con solo Thor como guardia. Tal vez no tenía su magia pero ya había demostrado que era peligroso a niveles insospechados.

Sin embargo Tonny parecía más ocupado mirando a Steve, ese traje azul marino remarcaba las mejores partes del capitán, tendría que darle un presente muy bueno a Pepper como agradecimiento, esta era una oportunidad única.

Natasha y Clint seguían en su fase de observación aguda, listos para el desastre y disfrutando de comida de primera, no iban a desperdiciar la oportunidad ya que estaban frente a ella ¿Verdad?

Steve no estaba comiendo, solo estaba picando un bocado por cada cien movimientos con su tenedor, no es que la comida fuera mala, estaba nervioso por la mirada de Tonny sobre de él, parecía serio pero… Con él nunca se podía saber. Quizás era hora de abordar ese problema de raíz.

— No pareces tener apetito — Tonny comentó, habiendo tragado ya su propio bocado, no que le importara mucho los modales pero esa noche quería estar en su mejor comportamiento para él.

— Difícilmente habría alguien que pueda comer mientras está siendo observado, Tonny — se maldijo mentalmente, no era así como había querido decirlo, ahora no podía dar marcha atrás.

— ¿Desde cuando tienes problemas con la gente mirándote? Pensé que nada de eso te molestaba, quiero decir, andas por ahí, en ese ajustado traje azul con una estrella en el pecho — y no, no se estaba quejando por lo ajustado que se veía ese traje.

— ¿A qué estás jugando Tonny? — no, era mejor ir de frente con él, Anthony Stark no era del tipo que manejara las sutilezas, iba mejor estrellándose con las cosas, o explotando con ellas, a veces de forma literal.

— No estoy jugando Steve — él dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, no estaba esperando que el rubio lo abordara directamente, mejor en todo caso, ya se estaba cansando de mandarle indirectas — ¿Es difícil creer que te encuentro atractivo? — ¿Quería jugar "rudo? Bien, las sutilezas a un lado.

— Por supuesto — él suspiró mientras negaba ligeramente, típico de Stark dar un golpe cuando creía que estaba siendo golpeado — No soy tu juguete ni tu experimento de turno, estoy cansado de que te comportes como si todo esto fuera una broma o algo así —

Lo siguiente fue algo que no se esperaba, Tonny lo jaló pro la solapa de su traje, besándolo salvajemente, frente a todo el restaurante, porque ellos no estaban en el área privada.

Clint y Natasha se quedaron con la boca abierta por unos segundos, eso no lo habían visto venir.

Thor y Loki terminaron su cena cordialmente, no habían estado platicando de nada en particular, solo de lo último que habían hecho, lo que Pepper hizo para dejar a Loki perfecto, incluyendo pintarle las uñas de negro, que por cierto quedaron perfectas. O de lo que había estado haciendo Tonny, con esa infame voz que tenía, mientras ayudaba a buscar un traje para Thor. Ellos iban a ordenar el postre cuando escucharon la conmoción.

Todos en el restaurante los estaban mirando, hubo incluso quien sacará alguna foto, porque era casi imposible que no hubiera presente alguien los reconociera.

— Creo que esto es malo — Clint susurró, sin moverse, era mejor si los presentes no se enteraban que habían más de ellos presentes, aunque difícilmente los notarían a ellos ahora.

— En serio, Clint, las obviedades son para Peter — ella miró discretamente a su alrededor — Necesitamos salir de aquí antes de que… — ella no había terminado de hablar cuando su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Bruce — No puede ser… —

— Déjame adivinar — Clint comentó, mirando su propio celular — Es tarde para lo que sea que estabas planeando — las cosas acababan de pasar y el twitter ya estaba enloquecido.

— No voy a ser yo quien hable con Fury — ella no era la niñera de nadie.

— Tal vez si le marcamos a Coulson — recordemos que él no estaba tan muerto como otros creían.

Cuando Tonny había besado a Steve sorpresivamente se había sentido como en un sueño, era más o menos así como lo había visualizado aunque con menos gente; Steve se quedó paralizado, con el rostro tintado de carmín, él sabía que debió habérselo esperado, que debería de ponerle un freno ahora, pero lo único que alcanzó a hacer en ese justo momento fue jalar a Tonny para devolverle el beso, todo lo que podía escuchar era su propio corazón golpeado fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

— Esto es perfecto — Loki sonrió al mirarlos, agarrando la mano de Thor con fuerza mientras sonreía pícaramente — ¡Vamos a fugarnos! — lo dijo con emoción pero apenas fue un susurro, no fuera a ser que cualquiera de los demás que estuviera por ahí lo escuchara.

— ¿Qué? — Thor apenas tuvo tiempo de procesarlo, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba siendo arrastrado fuera del restaurante — ¿Qué estas planeando, Loki? — sería increíble que su hermano hubiese planeado todo eso ¿Verdad? Tenía una mente maquiavélica pero era imposible que realmente supiera que eso iba a ocurrir.

— No lo sé, estoy improvisando — bueno, desde el principio todo ese plan fue improvisado y había dado muchas vueltas y variantes, una más no iba a cambiar nada — Te dije que iba a hacer que dejaras de verme como a tu hermano pequeño y estoy dispuesto a empezar ahora — estaban corriendo por la calle, entre toda la gente bien vestida que estaba yendo al restaurante para mirar a los dos vengadores besarse o quizás ya teniendo sexo sobre alguna mesa.

— Loki, esto es una locura — alguna voz en su cabeza le dijo que eso era un extraño deja vu revertido.

— ¿Y cuándo eso nos ha detenido? — él se giró para ver al rubio, sin detenerse y sin soltarle la mano.

— Pero si hay un vestido esta vez es tu turno de usarlo — dijo Thor con una sonrisa, no sabía por qué pero siempre había un vestido involucrado cuando Loki improvisaba algún plan para fugarse de algún lado.

Clint y Natasha se dieron cuenta de que los hermanos se habían desaparecido casi quince minutos después, quince largos minutos en los que Tonny y Steve estuvieron besándose en el restaurante con las mínimas pausas para respirar. Los reporteros no tardaron en llegar, buscando alguna exclusiva, pero Stark y el capitán salieron del lugar logrando evitarlos a todos, olvidándose del resto del mundo por unos instantes.

Thor y Loki acabaron paseando por un bonito y tranquilo parque, no era tan tarde, apenas estarían dando las diez de la noche, quizás menos, ninguno había mirado su reloj aún. Thor estaba en silencio, lo que era inusual, pensando en cómo había llegado ahí, él normalmente no hubiera aceptado salir corriendo de sus amigos así, tampoco habría estado besando a su hermano antes de todo eso… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había cambiado en él?

— ¿Quieres saber desde cuando me di cuenta de que me gustabas como algo más que mi hermano? — Loki preguntó repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio con el que habían estado caminando desde que llegaron al parque.

— ¿Fue hace mucho? — Thor miró al menor, ambos se había detenido a medio camino, rodeados de árboles, bancas vacías y la suave brisa hacia ondear el cabello de ambos suavemente.

— Desde esa vez que usaste el vestido de novia por primera vez — Loki contestó, recordando esa estúpida aventura — Pensé que era extraño y que estaba mal, pero yo no quería que hubiera alguien más que no fuera yo a tu lado cuando estuvieras frente al altar —

— Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Loki — y eso le partía el corazón, había pasado todos eso siglos haciéndole daño sin saberlo, quizás era por eso que al final Loki había estado tan enojado — Lo siento… —

— O no, no tienes que disculparte, eso no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasó — era una mentira descarada, pero no iba a dejar que Thor lo hiciera sentir vulnerable ahora — Fue una mala combinación de todo, Thor — el mayor no le respondió, lo abrazó fuertemente, besándolo por iniciativa propia por primera vez, fue solo la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos, se sentía tan diferente cuando era el que recibía el beso — Sin importar que, siempre voy a amarte, Thor — dijo en un suspiro abrazándose a él con fuerza.

— Te amo Loki — sus palabras fueron dichas sin pensar, logrando sorprender al pelinegro — No sé a dónde nos va a llevar, pero quiero tratar, ya nos casamos de cualquier forma así que… —

— En ese caso solo tienes que tomarme, Thor — sonrió, simplemente esperando la respuesta del rubio.

El mayor de los dos no supo que responderle, la mirada de Loki lo tenía cautivado en ese momento, era como si el brillo de todas las estrellas estuviera en el fondo del verdor en su mirada y el negro de sus pupilas.

* * *

Nos vemos en la próxima


	10. Chapter 10

Nada me pertenece, ya saben.

Hasta la próxima.

No fue mi Mejor plan después de todo

10

"Siempre estuvieron ahí"

Nick Fury no estaba molesto, ni furioso, tampoco podían decir que colérico, no, todas esas palabras quedaban pequeñas, estaba tan consumido por la rabia que su tono de piel había ascendido al morado noche profundo, su único ojo era la estrella de la muerte brillando, a punto de lanzar su rayo destructor.

Natasha no iba a dejar a Clint mirar Star Wars antes de una reunión de nuevo. Pero ella tenía que reconocer que él tenía razón, Fury iba a matarlos lenta y dolorosamente a ellos por no hacer bien su trabajo de "niñeras", no se imaginaba que iba a pasar con Steve y Stark cuando terminara con ellos dos.

—…¡Y si no fuera poco el hecho de tener a un multi-homicida interdimensional demente perdido con su hermano sobreprotector y con el peor caso de visión de botella del que he sabido, han dejado que se fugaran justo después de que Loki engañara a millones de espectadores en todo el mundo con ese maldito video que sacó!— nadie sabía cómo se las había arreglado para hablar sin tomar un solo momento para respirar —¿Tiene idea del peligro que corre la humanidad con ese tipo andando a sus anchas por dónde le dé la gana y sin ningún tipo de supervisión real?— los dos espías se quedaron callados por su propio bien — ¡Y me importa un pepino si no tienen su magia, poderes o lo que sea! ¡Es un tipo peligro y hay que encontrarlo! ¡TIENEN VEINTICUATRO HORAS PARA HACERLO Y TRAERLO DE VUELTA A LA TORRE DE LOS VENGADORES O EL HECHO DE QUE SUS PIELES ESTEN COLGANDO EN LA PELETERÍA PARA HACER UN NUEVO PAR DE BOTAS SERÁ LA MENOR DE SUS PREOCUPACIONES!— ninguno se atrevió a decirle que en las peleterías no se hacían zapatos únicamente, de hecho eran más bien para sacar abrigos y cinturones, pero no veía al caso. Clint y Natasha salieron de la oficina de Fury justo como un par de niños regañados, no era justo, no era culpa suya, pero no que eso fuera importante justo ahora porque ninguno de los dos quería quedarse ahí… No, no era cierto, ellos querían saber que iba a pasarles a los demás, pero ya tenían una orden y tenían que cumplirla. —¡Y EN CUANTO A USTEDES! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAN HACIENDO?— Fury sacó un periódico que recién estaba saliendo de edición, era increíble que el tipo tuviera tanta influencia como para tener un periódico que ni siquiera había salido a la venta.

—Solo nos estábamos besando ¿Eso es crimen?— porque hasta donde Stark sabía que un hombre besara a otro en público no era ningún crimen en su país, a menos que Fury hubiese cambiado las leyes en la última hora dudaba que pudiera acusarlos de algo.

—¡Tonny!— Steve trató de hacerlo callar, pero el rojo de sus mejillas le quitaba todo el impacto negativo a su mirada.

—¡Stark!— sino se tomaba un respiro sería él el que tendría que ser encerrado por asesinar a ese millonario engreído —¡No necesitamos más escándalos con la prensa! ¿Sabes lo que esto le hará a su reputación?— señaló al capitán con la mirada —¿Sabes lo que ocasionará con los países conservadores? ¡No están entre las personas más queridas después de los últimos incidentes! ¿Estas consciente de eso?— estaba seguro que los chiquillos de secundaría lo entendían mejor.

—Con todo respeto, señor— Steve comentó, comenzando a molestarse por la forma en la que todos se referían a él, como si no estuviera ahí — Nuestra vida personal no es de la incumbencia de nadie, nosotros haremos lo que debemos hacer sin importar qué tengan otros que decir al respecto y nuestro único trabajo es mantener a la humanidad y a nuestro planeta a salvo— él no iba a dejar que nadie lo intimidara o le dijera cómo debía de vivir su vida.

—Además, Loki, como bien dijo, no tienen ningún tipo de poder, por muy manipulador que sea no tiene forma de realizar ningún tipo de plan— contribuyó Tonny,

—¡Sólo vayan y traigan a Loki de nuevo!— Fury decidió que, por el momento, dejaría el tema por la paz, tenían prioridades y encontrar a su prisionero era la más urgente.

Los dos salieron dela oficina de Fury prácticamente corriendo, tendrían que hacer un barrido de toda la ciudad, mirar hasta por debajo delas piedras si hacía falta, pero tenían que encontrar a Loki y a Thor. Pero, por otro lado, Tonny estaba prácticamente vibrando de emoción, sencillamente era algo que no esperaba, a decir verdad él estaba casi seguro de que Steve iba a alejarse de él apenas tuviera la oportunidad, ya que él había crecido en un tiempo en el que dos hombres juntos no era, para nada, la forma en la que "debían de ser las cosas".

—Gracias— susurró Stark apenas lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por el rubio.

—¿Por qué— ellos estaban prácticamente llegando a la puerta que lo llevaría al avión que los devolvería a tierra firme.

—Por no dejarme después de… _lo ocurrido_ — era embarazoso pensar en ello ahora, él era un descarado sin duda, pero también tenía ciertos problemas para demostrar los sentimientos que lo dejaban vulnerable, besar a Steve había sido un impulso que no se tomó la molestia de analizar en ese momento.

—Ya deberías de saberlo, Tonny, no soy del tipo que abandona a sus amigos— una pequeña sonrisa estaba adornando su rostro, un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas una vez más, había estado ignorando sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo únicamente por que no quería correr el riesgo de salir herido, pero no más, no ahora que tenía una probabilidad de que funcionara.

—Entonces… ¿Sólo somos amigos?— ellos se detuvieron justo antes de que la puerta se abriera, no era el lugar para tener esa conversación pero al menos no había más gente a su alrededor en ese momento.

—¿Qué te gustaría que fuéramos, Tonny?— y se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, en silencio, conteniendo la respiración.

—Todo, lo quiero todo, nunca he sido de los que se conforman con poco, a pesar de mi reputación Steve— no sabía cómo expresarlo, no estaba seguro de que eso fuera a durar "el resto de sus vidas", pero no soportaba la idea de ser solo "amigos", no más.

—Primero encontraremos a Loki y a Thor— él dijo mientras trataba de respirar con tranquilidad —Después hablaremos de esto ¿De acuerdo?—

—¿Tengo otra opción?— era una broma por supuesto, pero el gesto de Steve mientras ladeaba la cabeza y parecía morderse el labio inferior sutilmente le decía que él no lo vio de ese modo —Esta bien, primero el trabajo— estuvo de acuerdo esta vez, porque su intuición le decía que era mejor no presionar ahora, no mucho al menos —¿Por lo menos puedo tener un beso de buena suerte?—pero nunca iba a dejar de ser Tonny Stark.

Steve sólo lo miró como si no pudiera creerlo, pero, nuevamente, ya lo conocía, sabía cómo era y, por muy loco que fuera, realmente le gustaba esa parte de él. Steve se acercó lentamente, dándole un beso en los labios tan suave que Tonny se sintió como aquella vez en la que era un muchachito y le habían robado su primer beso por una de sus compañeras, un par de años mayor que él.

Lejos de todos ellos, Loki y Thor habían vuelto a la torre, en un taxi. Thor no se preocupó por informales a sus amigos que habían vuelto en lugar de seguir el plan que Pepper había trazado para ellos, ni siquiera se acordó en ese momento de que tenía amigos ahí. Todo lo que había en su mente era Loki.

Estuvieron besándose lentamente mientras estaban en el ascensor. El rubio tenía una de sus manos en la cintura de Loki, la otra estaba en su nuca, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Besándolo profundamente, mordiendo su labio inferior, buscando su lengua para enredarla con la propia.

Loki estaba contra el espejo del elevador, con las manos alrededor del cuello del rubio, moviendo sus caderas, muy despacio, invitando al mayor, incitándolo con sus movimientos. Separaron sus rostros unos pocos centímetros, para mirarse, juntando sus frentes mientras sonreían. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, estaba seguro de que estaban pintadas de un fuerte tono carmín, las del rubio estaban apenas sonrosadas y se veía tan atractivo como la primera vez que lo vio sonrojarse.

—Eres hermoso— Thor le dijo con suavidad, sin dejar de sonreír, era increíble que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de las bellas facciones que tenía su hermano —Muy hermoso—

—Eres bastante atractivo por ti mismo Thor, asique supongo que es un gran cumplido viniendo de ti— cerró los ojos y suspiró, relamiéndose los labios.

—Lo digo en serio, Loki— él no podía apartar su mirada de esos bonitos labios delgados, hinchados y enrojecidos ahora —No sé cómo es que no lo había notado antes—

—No sé qué decirte, el listo de los dos siempre he sido yo ¿No crees? Tal vez sea solo tu estupidez natural, pero aun así te amo Thor— un insulto adornado con un halado siempre había sido lo que le dedicaba, porque, muy en el fondo, aún le guardaba rencor, pero a últimas fechas éste había menguado bastante, estaba consciente de ello.

El mayor no dijo palabra alguna de nuevo, solo lo besó una vez más, como si no hubiera escuchado los insultos, estaba habituado a ello a estas alturas y tampoco era importante cuando las manos del pelinegro bajaron por sus hombros, comenzando a deshacerse de los botones.

Par cuando ellos llegaron a su recámara los sacos y chalecos habían quedado olvidados en algún lugar de ese piso. Se movían desesperadamente, tratando de no dejar besarse.

El resto de las prendas salieron volando, ambos cayeron en el colchón, ya solo en ropa interior, Loki sentado sobre Thor, las manos del rubio bajando hasta sus nalgas, acomodándolo para tener una mejor fricción contra él, a pesar de que aún tenían algo de tela entre sus cuerpos.

Thor besó el hombro de su amante, iniciando un camino de besos hasta su clavícula, complacido de ver al pelinegro tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras gemía con esa preciosa voz, lamió su cuello, hasta su manzana de Adán, haciéndolo temblar.

—Thor— jadeó ese nombre, sintiendo esos labios bajando por su piel. En pocos segundos estaba él con la espalda contra el colchón, el rubio encima ahora, entre sus piernas. Puso sus manos en la cabeza del rubio, dejando que sus suaves cabellos se enredaran entre sus dedos mientras lamía su vientre.

El bóxer de Loki acabó en el suelo. Thor estaba ahora succionando ávidamente la sensible piel de la base de su miembro, lamiéndolo mientras lo iba mordisqueando por toda su longitud. Loki no era su primer amante varón, pero era el más delicioso y hermoso, estaba seguro.

Sujetó el miembro de su amante por su base, metiéndose la punta a la boca, gozando la forma en la que Loki había gritado su nombre en ese momento. Se lo sacó de la boca, subiendo su mano lentamente, hasta la cabeza enrojecida, usando su pulgar para hacer círculos alrededor del pequeño orificio; Sonrió al ver la forma en la que el pelinegro parecía estar deshaciéndose en sus manos.

Loki resopló, mortificado, al notar que Thor se había detenido por completo, estaba mirándolo, con esa estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción, como si hubiera ganado una competencia o algo así.

—¿Vas a quedarte mirándome todo el rato o vamos a _hacer algo?_ — se quejó apenas logrando mantener la respiración, no le gustaba sentirse inferior, pero sin duda que Thor tenía un talento especial para dejarlo en esa situación prácticamente todo el tiempo.

—Es que te vez precioso, completamente deshecho a causa de _mi_ — el rubio usó una de sus manos para mantener a Loki acostado en el momento en que trató de sentarse — Y me estaba preguntando si podía hacer que te vieras aún más _necesitado_ — y no podía creer que ese intenso rubor que Loki tenía en ese momento se hubiera profundizado un par de tonos más a causa de sus palabras.

—¡Eres un idiota!— trató de levantarse una vez más, pero Thor seguía siendo más fuerte que él y lo mantuvo pegado a la cama, ni la mejor mirada mortal de Loki pudo borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro —Déjame— susurró entre dientes, manteniendo la calma o tratando de hacerlo.

—No quería molestarte, Loki— dijo con un tono de disculpa mientras se acostaba sobre de él, usando su peso para mantenerlo en su lugar —Sólo quiero que me dejes sostenerte, déjame tener por completo— sintió el cuerpo del pelinegro relajarse casi al instante, la tensión entre ellos seguía ahí pero al menos el menor no estaba tratando de salir de entre sus brazos.

—Yo soy tuyo Thor, realmente me tienes desde hace mucho— uso una de sus manos para retirar unos mechones del rubio cabello de su hermano, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos, casi como si estuviera punto de llorar —No me gusta sentirme vulnerable, me gusta menos que lo digas como si no fuera nada— respiró profundamente, sin apartar la vista de los ojos azules del rubio.

—Está bien ser vulnerable Loki, porque yo quiero conocerte, realmente quiero ver todo de ti— pensar que habían cosas que no sabía de él le molestaba, le dolía, ahora que sus sentimientos estaban comprometidos de la manera en la que nunca se atrevió a pensar antes era una necesidad el saber todo de él.

—Tú nunca has sabido lo que significa ser vulnerable, Thor, no me pidas algo de lo que no sabes nada— ¿Qué podía entender él que nunca sufrió de la intimidación de otros, de la humillación de la derrota? No, Loki sabía que no era cierto, Thor sin duda se había sentido Vulnerable antes, peor no frente a él, era eso lo que lo molestaba.

—Sé lo que es, por eso quiero que sepas que no tienes por qué sentirte así conmigo, voy a sostenerte Loki, sea lo que sea, _voy a sostenerte y no te dejaré caer_ — se acercó a él, dándole un beso casto en los labios, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Loki cerró los ojos, asintiendo leventemente, abrió los ojos nuevamente, mirando la sonrisa de su hermano, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para dejar que lo moldeara como quisiera por esa noche.

Afuera, Clint y Natasha había recorrido toda la zona oriente de la ciudad, sin ningún resultado. Tonny y Steve habían recorrido toda la zona occidente. Los cuatro se sentían frustrados, tendrían que llamar a refuerzos o quizás lanzar un boletín en toda red social, ya podían imaginárselo, "Dios loco, multi-homicida, manipulador y altamente calificado para político perdido, en caso de encontrarlo favor de ponerse en contacto con los Vengadores al siguiente número", si Fury había estado a punto de despellejarlos antes sin duda los destajaría si se atrevían siquiera a sugerirlo en voz alta, pero ya se habían quedado sin ideas. ¿En dónde podía estar ese demente?

Los cuatro se hallaban en el techo de su edificio en ese momento, doblando esfuerzos en su misión.

—Seguramente está buscando alguna manera de recuperar sus poderes— Clint comentó mientras se enfocaba en mirar las cámaras de la ciudad, una vez más, tal vez habían pasado algo por alto las últimas veinte veces.

—Está encadenado a Thor, no creo que Loki intente algo mientras él está cerca, ellos no pueden separarse, no creo que Loki tenga la oportunidad de hacer nada sobre sus poderes— Steve comentó, al tiempo que miraba al horizonte, no creía que pudiera ver nada desde ahí, pero no podía dejar de tratar.

—¿Y de verdad crees que eso lo detendrá?— Natasha preguntó con cierta ironía, ella también estaba mirando las cámaras, hasta dónde habían podido seguir sus pasos fue en el parque, después de eso les perdieron la pista y no sabía cómo diablos pasó porque habían varias cámaras en todos los ángulos posibles, ninguna los había captado salir ¿Sería que Loki aún mantenía algo de poder y ellos no o sabían?

—Estoy de acuerdo, ricitos no es precisamente el tipo más atento, especialmente si está distraído por el mejor embaucador de la historia— Tonny estaba mirando las cámaras también, ya habían revisado el parque al menos una decena de veces y ni había rastro de ese par, definitivamente salieron del parque por uno de los puntos ciegos de las cámaras, que debían de haber al menos cuatro o cinco puntos, luego anduvieron por algún lado que no tuviera cámaras y finalmente se habían fugado —¿Qué tan posible crees que sea que hayan salido por la parte oriente del parque?—

—Ya revisé esa parte, justo a la salida hay cámaras, ninguna los captó salir por ese lado— Clint respondió, tomándose un café en ese momento, cuando viera a Thor iba a darle un golpe por hacerles esto.

—¿Por qué crees que saldrían por la parte oriente?— Steve preguntó, curioso, la zona que no tenía cámaras estaba en la parte norte y eso era porque colindaba en el muro de cierta propiedad privada, no había una verdadera salida de ahí a menos que cruzaras esa propiedad, lo cual, sin duda, no se lograría de forma silenciosa.

—Es la parte por la que circulan más transportes— respondió Natasha —También es la que uno escogería para salir más rápido desde el punto en el que estaban, Loki tendría que haber estudiado bastante el lugar para saberlo— lo que no sería una verdadera sorpresa ¿Verdad? Eso pasaba por bajar la guardia con él, lo sabían y de todas formas lo habían hecho, vaya héroes que eran.

—Pero para eso tendría que haber tenido efectivo— Steve comentó, él no recordaba que le hubiesen dado dinero a alguno de ellos, después de todo Tonny era el que iba a pagar por la cena y el resto de su cita, tal como Pepper lo había planeado, incluso iban a viajar a todos lados en Limusina… No podía creerlo, de verdad que no podía —¿Quién le dio efectivo?—

—Supongo que Pepper lo hizo— Tonny comentó, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, algo que no solía hacer a menudo pero no podía evitarlo en ese justo momento — Acabo de preguntarle —por mensaje desde luego — Y ella les dio "un par de cientos" en caso de que lo necesitaran —tendría que hablar con ella después.

—Hey chicos— Clint les llamó, fijando una imagen en una de sus pantallas —Acabo de revisar, de nuevo, las grabaciones de la salida oriente— por alguna razón las palabras de Natasha hicieron un "clic" en su cerebro —Si ese demente estudió el lugar con anterioridad seguro que también sabía que hay cámaras en el lugar ¿Cierto? —en ese momento dejó correr la grabación, lentamente — Entonces sabía que no podía solo salir por ahí y creo que pensó que sería más fácil si alguien —en ese momento se vio a un chico no mayor de quince años deteniendo un taxi —Le conseguía le transporte— y de inmediato un par de tipos bastante altos entraron en el vehículo rápidamente, justo después de que el muchachito entrara en él, ellos no repararon en ello antes porque ninguno de los dos llevaba el saco o chaleco puesto, los tenían en las manos casi ocultos con sus siluetas, y por qué no se imaginaron que alguien más abordaría el mismo vehículo,— ¿Y aún piensas que no está en algún lugar tratando de recuperar sus poderes?—

—¿Cómo pasamos ese tipo de cosas por alto?— Tonny preguntó en voz alta, bastante indignado, sin duda la presencia de Steve lo estaba distrayendo mucho ¿Cómo no distraerse cuando el capitán ponía esa bonita sonrisa y lo miraba mientras lo hacía? Oh demonios, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, pero no sonreía, ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y, demonios, era tan malditamente atractivo.

—¿A dónde los llevó el taxi?— Steve preguntó, esperando que no se toparan con otro "misterio", porque realmente no quería tener que hacerle frente a Fury, o a Coulson, sobre este tema, además que aún tenían pendiente ese _otro_ tema.

—Estoy en eso—Clint y Natasha dijeron al mismo tiempo, siguiendo las cámaras atentamente, en pocos minutos sabrían en donde se bajaron ese par —¡Lo tengo!—en ese momento fue Clint el que habló ante una mirada acusadora de Natasha, pero la pelirroja no le reclamó nada.

—Segú esto, volvieron a la Torre— ella comentó mientras parecía un poco confundida.

—Espera… ¿Me están diciendo que ellos están aquí? Luego de todas esas horas de estarlos buscando ¿Ellos dos están aquí?— Tonny no podía creer lo estúpido que eso sonaba, ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza buscarlos en el lugar más obvio ¿Por qué? Porque dieron por sentado que ahí no había nada que Loki pudiera usar para recuperar su magia, lo cual era cierto en realidad —Jarvis ¿Dónde están Thor y Loki?— mejor asegurarse antes de que cometiera otro error estúpido.

—Los señores Thor y Loki están en su habitación, señor— contestó Jarvis prácticamente de inmediato.

Steve se rio de nuevo, ahora muy incómodo con su propia estupidez, no podía creer que simplemente no buscó en el lugar más obvio. Tonny se vio distraído, nuevamente por esa sonrisa.

En la habitación, ellos dos estaban listos para dormirse, completamente desnudos y satisfechos. Thor estaba abrazando a Loki, manteniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro, mirándolo dormir, no había nadie ahí para verlo pero Thor estaba mostrando una sonrisa tierna; besó la frente del menor con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, después de todo Loki era de sueño ligero.

—Creo que estoy enamorándome de ti, Loki— dijo muy suavemente una vez que estuvo seguro de que el menor seguía durmiendo. Thor cerró los ojos y se acomodó para dormir también.

Él nunca fue consciente de que Loki abrió los ojos, sonriendo de lado. Era exactamente lo que esperaba, estaba seguro de que ese ruido de unas cadenas rompiéndose no había sido su imaginación, quizás no podría recuperar sus poderes tan pronto, pero sin duda encontraría una manera de liberarse de Thor y conseguirse un ejército de humanos que luchara por él.


End file.
